The Discipline of Self-Control
by Whisper'd Misery
Summary: Quinn is a new, young Literature Professor trying to carve knowledge and wisdom into the young minds of the new generation. Santana is a reckless rebel, living on sex, drugs and rock 'n roll... Will Quinn be able to save Santana before her self-destruction goes to far?... A/U Quintanna
1. Chapter 1

**_Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, oh_**

**_Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, oh_**

****Music started to filled the smoke filled air of the bar as the cluttering of pool balls suddenly stopped. Karaoke night was not a healthy endeavour for most but tonight….

**_ Check it out, going out on the late night_**

**_Looking tight, feeling nice, it's a cock fight_**

**_I can tell I just know that it's going down tonight_**

**_At the door we don't wait cause we know them_**

**_At the bar, six shots, just beginning_**

**_That's when dickhead put his hands on me_**

**_But you see_**

A smirk teased across perfectly formed pouty lips before a tongue lazily ran across them. Sexual… Sensual… Daring… Poisonous… Santana Fucking Lopez.

**_I'm not here for your entertainment_**

**_You don't really want to mess with me tonight_**

**_Just stop and take a second_**

**_I was fine before you walked into my life_**

**_Cause you know it's over before it began_**

**_Keep your drink, just give me the money_**

**_It's just you and your hand tonight_**

Santana's leather pants and studded boots clung to her finely shaped legs, as she started looking around the bar like a predator… Searching for her next victim… her next release

**_Midnight, I'm drunk, I don't give a fuck_**

**_Wanna dance by myself, guess you're outta luck_**

**_Don't touch, back up, I'm not the one_**

**_Buh-bye_**

**_Listen up, it's just not happening_**

**_You can say what you want to your boyfriends_**

**_Just let me have my fun tonight_**

**_A'ight?_**

Boys and girls cheered alike as Santana started to walk around in the bar, threading her hand through a Justin Bieber-wanna-be's hair. She pulled into him seductively, whispering the words seductively to him but pushed him back as soon as he tried to kiss her… Dumbass… you know no one touches Santana Lopez unless she says so…

**_I'm not here for your entertainment_**

**_You don't really want to mess with me tonight_**

**_Just stop and take a second_**

**_I was fine before you walked into my life_**

**_Cause you know it's over_**

**_Before it began_**

**_Keep your drink just give me the money_**

**_It's just you and your hand tonight_**

A sudden smile appeared as another voice broke through the music, as a tall, blonde, blue-eyed bombshell joined in, making the audience cheer even more.

**_Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, oh_**

**_Break, break, break, break break it down_**

Santana picked up the song again as the blonde made her way to Santana. Santana couldn't help but let her eyes wonder up her friends body. Tight skinnies, loosely fitting and almost see-through shirt… killer heels… tonight they were on the prowl dammit.

**_In the corner with your boys you bet up five bucks_**

**_To get at the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck_**

**_We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see_**

**_So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah_**

**_ You know you are high fivin', talkin' shit, but you're going home alone aren'tcha?_**

The crowd started cheering as Santana and Brittany raised their hands! Yeah Biatches! We're back!

**_'Cause I'm not here for your entertainment_**

**_No_**

**_You don't really want to mess with me tonight_**

**_Just stop and take a second_**

**_Just stop and take a second_**

**_I was fine before you walked into my life_**

**_Cause you know it's over_**

**_Know it's over_**

**_Before it began_**

**_Keep your drink just give me the money_**

**_It's just you and your hand tonight_**

**_It's just you and your hand_**

****Everyone joined in as the last to choruses filled the air. Santana could already feel her head spinning from all the alcohol which she had already swallowed greedily. But it was awesome to be back once more… awesome to be part of a co-ed society once more… awesome to be back at this damn bar….

Awesome to be back at the home of all sin… University.

**_I'm not here for your entertainment_**

**_No no no_**

**_You don't really want to mess with me tonight_**

**_Just stop and take a second_**

**_Just take a second_**

**_I was fine before you walked into my life_**

**_Cause you know it's over_**

**_Before it began_**

**_Keep your drink just give me the money_**

**_It's just you and your hand tonight_**

**_Yeah oh_**

Santana smiled at Brittany before pointing to the bar as soon as the cheers erupted once more. It really was good to be back and Santana was planning on celebrating every second of it.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

**_I miss you._**

Quinn stared at the message on her phone before her eyes moved across her new, box-filled apartment. Everything was so quiet… so still… Was this trip worth it? She had left everything behind her… all her pain, memories and good times just to pursue a career path in… Teaching?

Yeah it didn't sound like much but it was Quinn's life. But while Quinn was out of reality… Shit got serious. Somehow Quinn had talked herself into applying for a position in a very established University and somehow… she got it. Her nerves were wearing thin and her thoughts were scattered… would she be able to do this? After everything that she left behind? Quinn didn't trust herself anymore… Nevermind the world. She would just have to smile and wave…

Quinn looked into the mirror across the room and realized that she didn't know who she was anymore. Where was the hot blonde cheerleader that use to use and abuse men as she pleased? The one who use to make the very world tremble when she walked in… Quinn was popular, hot and mean… but now? Dressed in her cotton, sheep PJ's? Hair tied in a bun…. She was a shadow of her previous self. But this is a new start… And she would be starting a new. She would be –

Quinn's thoughts suddenly stilled she heard the revving of engines across her street. The land lord didn't mention anything about rowdy drivers…. Quinn walked swiftly to her window and watched as three cars stopped next to each other on the road below. Quinn was unable to define any of the vehicle's except for one… 1965 Ford Mustang Fastback, her dad's dream car.

Music was blasting from all three vehicles until finally a more-than-intoxicated raven-haired girl climbed out of the purring mustang.

Quinn couldn't help but lean closer as she tried to get a better look at the girl, but it was in vain because the girl rushed over to another car and started swearing fluent Spanish. A Latina?

Finally the girl stopped her verbal assault and pointed down the road…. She then moved back to her mustang and slipped in gracefully... for her currently intoxicated state, even Quinn was impressed.

It wasn't perfect… Quinn thought… but it home.

And with that last thought, the engines started to blare as a blonde jumped out of the passenger's side of the mustang. She stood between the two vehicles as she held up a piece of bright pink fabric…. She waved it as each driver before suddenly dropping it… Quinn's pulse suddenly rose as the vehicle's raced passed the tall, finely build blonde… nearly crushing her. The blonde then simply climbed into the third vehicle laughing and sped off with the rest.

The youngsters of today were so reckless.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmmmmmmmmmm" Quinn moaned lazily as her alarm started beeping… It was a new day.. a new start. It was… Late… OMG! Quinn quickly jumped up from her bed and stared at her clock… she had 20 minutes to get clean, eat and be on her way… So much for a new start.

Quinn rushed through her daily tasks, drinking almost to cups of coffee just to still her nerves. She looked at wardrobe and sighed in defeat… What was she going to wear today? How would you dress to a well-established University? Smart? Casual… Smart-Casual? Quinn opted for her white tailored blazer, a stylish black top, tight dark-washed jeans and black spiked heels…. Would this do? Quinn looked at herself before she focused on her choppy layers blonde hair which hung on her shoulders… She had to put in some effort… Right?

With one final take Quinn took a deep breath. This would have to do? Although she practically looked like death since the street ruffians were dicing up and down the streets most the night playing music which could wake the dead.

Quinn took a final sip before she got her things and made her way to her car. As she closed her door her attention was suddenly drawn by a piece of pink fabric which was on the road. Curiosity got the better of her as she made her way to the fabric… but as she got closer she realized that it was a just a lacy pink bra….. Wait what? She quickly walked to her vehicle, slid in and pulled out from her driveway. What the hell was that? Is it possible for your heart to stop beating from stress and absolute shock? Because Quinn was quiet sure that she was living on nothing more than caffeine and sugar at the moment... to hell with her sanity. She was even tempted to light up a cigarette… a habit she quit years ago after her studies but she decided against it. Music might be able to calm her down… She turned up the radio and couldn't help but smile as **_Daniel Powter's Bad Day_** started playing through her stereo. Ironic isn't it? Her poor nerves would have to agree…

Quinn started singing the song in the confines of her own car as she slowly got lost in her thoughts.

**_'Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down_**

**_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_**

**_You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie_**

**_You work on a smile and you go for a ride_**

Quinn got lost in the song until she stopped by a red light. She looked across to the student's quarters and squinted her eyes as she tried to make out the vehicle in the front of it. There is stood proudly… More beautiful than before… Quinn finally got to take a look at the gorgeous mustang. It's rave-black body coat shone in the sun as it daunting chrome rims nearly blinded every person which passed by… Quinn couldn't help but roll her eyes. Most probably a drug dealer… or student living on Daddy's money. It was a shame really… The car was absolutely beautiful. She would've loved to take a drive in it… but… Quinn smirked slightly… she had to behave herself while she was here.

Finally after a few more minutes, Quinn stopped infront of the University and her heart nearly stopped at the horror of it all. The Campus itself was daunting… driving the stake of fear further into Quinn's heart. How would she survive this?... How would Quinn survive meeting the Dean of the University? When she was practically having a nervous breakdown.

"Hello Blonde. You must be the new roadkill to join our hallowed halls"

Quinn's legs nearly gave in as the confidently dominating voice echoed through her petite body. She risked turning around and was meet by a tall, mature woman dressed in a black tracksuit. Her blonde hair was cropped short and her mouth was in a sneer.

"You're shorter than I expected…" The older blonde checked Quinn out for a few seconds before clicking her tongue. "Sue Sylvester."

"Hi Sue. I'm-" Quinn started…

"Believe me Blondie. I don't really care who you are. By the fear in your eyes I can see that these hormone infested beer brats are going to hang you on a tree and hit you around like a piñata in less than a week."

Quinn's nostrils suddenly flared as she released the insult behind Sue's monotonously cruel voice. What was up with this woman? She looked like she was on crack? Her eyes bore down into Quinn before quickly flickering to the side to a semi-attractive male who walked down the corridor. The younger male seemed pleased to see Quinn and slowly made his way to Quinn and Sue.

"Oh, Hello William. I thought I smelt cookies wafting from the ovens of the little elves that live in your hair" Sue sneered making the smile of the curly-haired man turn upside-down. Quinn tried to hide a smile which was threatening to break out as she saw the reaction from …William?... Yes… William. Perhaps they were enemies?

"Sue…" William said bitterly before he turned to Quinn. "You must be Quinn Fabray. The new Literature Professor"

Quinn nodded shyly before looking around as dead silence filled the air, William and Sue practically burning each other's faces with a death glare.

"Could you be so kind to point me to the Dean's office?" Quinn finally mumbled as the dead air started to make her uncomfortable. Both Parties looked at Quinn in a sudden display of shock as though they just realized she was still standing there… Will seemed to smile politely before extending his hand.

"I'll take you to him if you'd like" Will stated before casting another look of death towards Sue, who retaliated by showing that she was watching him with the use of her two fingers.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Santana groaned in pain as her brain suddenly started to pain sharply. Where was she? How did she get there?... Why the hell is there sirens droning in her head?... Gaaaaaaaaaawd… Santana attempted to roll over to her side but was instantly hit by nausea. Could she just lie here and die slowly? Hardly…. Santana got up slowly trying to contain her rebelling stomach…

"I'm never drinking again…" Santana groaned. Santana's throat felt raw and her mouth was dry… and each breath was more painful than the last.

"Hmmmmm where you going Santana?" A voice moaned as Santana slowly started to open her eyes

Santana nearly jumped out of her skin as an unfamiliar voice spoke. WHAT THE….? Santana looked around and realized that she was not in her own dorm… but some brunette co-eds… How much did she drink last night? Should she be surprised that she wasn't dead?... How did this chick know her name? She needed to run… and fast.

"Uhm… I got class today" Santana mumbled as she started to look around for her clothes. Santana quickly slipped on her black bra and leather pants before she ran out the door… her skirt and boots in her hand? Wait where's her… Santana rolled her eyes as she realized that once again she had left another pair of underwear at some random girls room… But would she risk going back? COULD she risk going back…. She was going to kill Brittany. Santana ran down the hallway until finally she reached her dorm room. She flung the door open quickly and search the room for any sign of life.

"Brittany?... Brittany?" Santana whispered as she looked around the corner…

"Britt- Oh for the love of… Ah! My eyes burn!" Santana shouted loudly as she stumbled in on something she could've gone her whole life without seeing.

Brittany walked out of the bathroom and started laughing slightly as she realized how funny this must've looked. Some random guy, dressed in a unicorn suit while tied to her bed…. No wonder all the colour had drained from Santana's face.

"You leave me at the mercy of some chick I don't know and then I walk in on this? Bestiality with a Disney little twist? Gawd Dammit Britt… I don't have time for this… I'm late for class and Mr. Heathmann is going to blow a gasket." Santana growled before her eyes fell back onto the "Random Guy"… "And you… If you check me out one more time… You will have to run to Narnia to avoid the beating I will dish out on your sick little ass."

The guy's eyes suddenly widened in horror before he turned his head in the opposite direction to looked at Brittany, silently begging her, with his eyes, to release him.

"Heathmann's got sacked" Brittany stated plainly before she moved over to the "Random Guy" and started untying him, completely oblivious to the awkward situation which had just played out.

"What do you mean Sacked?" Santana mumbled as she walked over to her cupboard, selecting clothes for the day.

"He was caught playing doing dirty things to a student." Brittany stated as she finally the poor boy, who suddenly made a break for the door with the look of sweet escape written across his face. Santana in the mornings was not exactly a social butterfly.

"I never took him for the dirty old man type" Santana murmured before she grabbed her toiletry bag and made her way to the shower.

"I thought you were worried about being late?" Brittany shouted after her.

"I'm late already. I might as well take a shower" Santana replied before disappearing.


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn threaded her hands through her hair as she waited for her students to start arriving. What had she done? Here she was… Pink Bra, homicidally-enraged women, Curly-haired men… and the weirdest Dean you will ever meet. Quinn cringed when she thought about how the students would be. How was she going to fix this? All because she ran from commitment…. From a life that might've been just fine to an average person. But noooooooooooo… She wanted to take the road less travelled and enrol herself in a Looney-bin. Quinn turned her head to the parking lot as she took a deep sigh… Maybe she could just run? Again…

As Quinn lost herself in her thoughts… something magical happened…

"You must Be Quinn Fabray. I've heard so much about you already and Will was right you do have the most amazing flaxen hair"

A hobbit appeared out of thin air…. Could this place get any weirder?

"Will also said that you don't speak much. But I advised him that it was most probably due to the fact that you had just started and wanted to make friends. So I thought that I would come say Hi" The little brunette hobbit continued as Quinn started to develop a slight headache. She would have to be polite right?

"Hi… Yeah… I am Quinn. Seems like news travels fast around here" Quinn got up quickly and went to greet. Now that Quinn actually got a good look at the little hobbit, the tiny brunette was actually attractive… Slightly small though.

"I'm Rachel Berry. I teach Drama and theatre art across the hall"

That explains a lot…. Rachel seemed like the typical diva-wanna-be… Argyle sweaters and all. Wait… Across the hall? Why didn't that sound like good news to Quinn. Quinn couldn't help but take a sigh of relieve as her students started to walk in… All shapes and sizes.

- The Jocks

- The Populars

- The Goths

- The Nerds

- The Rebels

- The Hipsters

- And… Of course… The Losers…

Even in University it was brutally noted that there was a hierarchy. Quinn use to build the hierarchy though… so she was more than capable to handle anything that they threw at her… But would she be able to control herself? Her vicious temper… Her nature to control? That would have to be seen. It was better to put them in their place now…

"Good Morning Class. I'm Ms Fabray." Quinn stated politely as she let her eyes wonder across the room of students. A slight whisper broke out under the group of students as Quinn moved behind her desk and pulled out a piece of paper. She moved to the front of the class and place in down on a young male students desk, who was staring up at her like Quinn had porn star written across her forehead. She finally remembered how hormonal students could be… Especially as she saw his dark green eyes dip to her cleavage. Note to Quinn… wear a polo neck next time…

"Please fill in the roster as it's sent around. Once that is completed we will continue with the program"

With that Quinn went back to her desk and listened as the whispers started to grow louder… accompanied by evil stares and wanton looks. How was she going to survive this? Just as that thought entered her mind, the hand of a mohawked beefcake rose into the air cautiously joined by the snickering of the boys which surrounded him.

"Yes?" Quinn stated plainly, keeping her head down as she started to fill in some administration work.

The attractive student stood up suddenly with a look of mischief framing his face, as his deep brown eyes practically undressed Quinn.

"I'm just curious to know how a hot piece of ass like yours is still single" His deep, mischievous voice filled the room as Quinn suddenly rolled her eyes. Seriously? They couldn't just give her one day to settle down?

"And what's your name Hmmmm?" Quinn asked, her voice suddenly reverting to her mastered HBIC voice. The room suddenly feel silent as The mohawked student started to laugh uncomfortably.

"Noah Puckerman, but you can call me Puck. Most of my future conquests do" Noah Puckerman replied, his voice filled with sensuality.

A smile appeared on Quinn's face as she realized how much she had actually missed this? Shooting boys down… throwing her power around… Teasing and taunting…. Perhaps she should prolong his defeat? Just until he got high enough to fall hard… Quinn raised her eyes to meet Puck's eyes daringly, as she bite her bottom-lip slight as though she was in thought…..

"Ah ha…" Quinn hummed as she looked around to everyone who now watched in awe at the altercation… Quinn slowly rose from her seat and placed her hands on her desk as she narrowed her eyes onto Puck, going in for the kill. "Let me guess… you think you're silly flirtations would actually work on me because most you "Conquests" are actually brain dead princesses who think that your bad boy exterior is actually alluring? Or is it that fact that you trying to maintain your alpha male stance in front of your friends who are too terrified to actually speak to a real woman?"

The whole class fell silent as Puck's eyes widened in shock. Quinn let her eyes scan around the room before smiling curtly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen… Please respect me and I will respect you. I'm not here to entertain you and if you wish for entertainment I'm quite sure Ms. Berry will be more than happy to place you in the upcoming rendition of "Footloose". Don't waste my time… or ours" Her eyes fell on Puckerman as he slowly descended back to his seat…. That was easy.

"Now…" Quinn continued. "Please turn to PG 185; Amélie Rives Troubetzkoy – Abandonment"

As the sound of turning pages filled the room, Quinn couldn't help but let her eyes linger to the parking lot once more. What was see looking for? A way to escape… Freedom… Lo- Wait? Why is the Mustang here? Wait… those hooligans are in this University?

"Whoa… Really? This woman needs anti-depressants" Puck moaned as he read across the poem, causing Quinn to focus all her attention once more on the class.

"No… Amélie Rives Troubetzkoy was passionate." Quinn moved to the front of her desk and leaned against it as she looked across her class. "She was a woman who was inlove with sensationalism and impulse. A true artist on the 19th Century who expressed herself and screw societies ideologies"

Everyone seemed to be absorbed in Quinn's voice as she boldly spoke, passionately emphasizing her points within each sentence

**_"Sometimes when walls seem enemies,_**

**_and sleep_**

**_Given to others like a cruel jest_**

**_Sent for my mocking, I, being mad for rest,"_**

Quinn quoted before she looked around. Waiting to see a response on each individuals face…She loved seeing how their minds tried to decipher the words… feel the passion. Even Puck seemed to be giving it a try.

"Each poem is open-up to personal opinion… You need to understand the emotions behind the words. If you have an opinion.. tell me. I would like you more for it" Quinn merely stated before she looked back down at the book. "Poems like this express a deep loss. The type that not only your heart feels but your mind as well… It affects all aspects of your life until you feel completely drained… useless. All hope is gone. The poet was slowly starting to spiral in a dark-"

"So they employed an idealistic Barbie doll as Heathmann's replacement. Even Universities are going "Hollywood""

Quinn suddenly spun around as a think husky voice, dripping of sex broke through her fluid description. What the hell… Another one? How many do I have to put into their places today. Quinn took a deep breath before she turned her attention to what could only be defined as sex on legs leaning against the door panel lazily…. Quinn found her chest clenching as her heartbeat seemed to pulsate to the extreme. What the hell was going on? She's never been into women… Quinn found her tongue twisted as her eyes coursed up the defined body of the petite Latina… till they collided with the Latina's smouldering brown eyes. Arrogance and Seduction filled each iris to the brim as an alluring smirk teased across the Latina's almost kissable lips.

"Do you have selective mutism or did you choke on one of those big words you were throwing around?" The tanned woman continued as she started to make her way to the rest of the students.


	4. Chapter 4

Their eyes locked in an almost magnetic attraction as Santana made her way closer and closer to Puck who was now smiling ear to ear. Ah. This would be the Queen Bee then? Quinn pondered as she found her eyes finally breaking contact as her eyes moving across the contours of the Latina's alluring curves. A small smile appeared on Quinn's lips as she took a deep breath… Well… She better take out the Queen right.

"Of course not Princess. I was just waiting for you to make your grand entrance so I could continue teaching students who actually wanted to pass" Quinn retorted sweetly before watching in pleasure as Puck's smile dwindled again.

The tanned goddess' eyes widened slightly before an amused smile appeared on her lips. What on earth was she thinking? Quinn thought as she watched The deliciously tanned student take a seat next to Puck, who then whispered something in her ear. Another rakish smile then grasped The Latin's poisonous lips before her eyes caught Quinn's once again.

"Well then go ahead. I'd hate intrude." The Latina stated plainly before turning her attention Puck once more.

Quinn couldn't help herself from rolling her eyes before she turned her attention to the whole class again.

"Shall we continue?"

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Santana downed another handful of headache tablets before she climbed out of her car, nearly choking as it seemed to cling to her larynx. She was insanely late… but it's not like it mattered right? Lol Eng Lit… What a waste of time… Santana quickly grabbed her messenger bag and threw her sunglasses back into the car. Today was going to be a looooong day especially since she was still slightly intoxicated and her head was slowly starting to crack open with pain.

Okay… Let's do this!

Santana pulled a cigarette out, placed it between her lips and lit it. Santana took a few drags before a slight smirk crossed her lips as her eyes caught a sign saying "No Smoking". Oh the horrors of Public schools. They think you will stop smoking because of a little sign.. tisk tisk.. Santana took another long drag before throwing the cigarette beneath her combat boots and made her way to Eng Lit…. Slowly.

As she got closer she fell silent as the most pleasant sounded floated through the air. The voice was sensual… velvety almost, as it caressed words which could not have been written by anyone but Amélie Rives. Santana was desperate to find the source of siren's call as she turned around the corner.

**_"Sometimes when walls seem enemies,_**

**_and sleep_**

**_Given to others like a cruel jest_**

**_Sent for my mocking, I, being mad for rest,"_**

Wow… was the only thought that ran through her head as her eyes finally settled on the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Santana found herself laying against the door panel as she took a few moments to witness the beauty which stood before her; how this petite little blonde bombshell had managed to mesmerize the class.

"Each poem is open-up to personal opinion… You need to understand the emotions behind the words. If you have an opinion.. tell me. I would like you more for it" The Gorgeous Lecturer merely stated before she looked back down at the book. Santana found herself wondering if she was invisible to this woman… I mean… She's Santana Fucking Lopez Dammit. People noticed her from miles away. But… here she was.. being ignored.

"Poems like this express a deep loss. The type that not only your heart feels but your mind as well… It affects all aspects of your life until you feel completely drained… useless. All hope is gone. The poet was slowly starting to spiral in a dark-" The scandalously seductive voice continued as Santana found herself starting to greedily crave the attention of the Blonde Goddess…

"So they employed an idealistic Barbie doll as Heathmann's replacement. Even Universities are going "Hollywood"" Okay… Maybe that was a bit harsh… But how else would Santana get This woman to remember her name? Being Bad gets more recognition…. No one wants to know you if you a saint, Especially in University…

And for the second time in the passed ten minutes… Santana found herself speechless once more as the deepest Hazel eyes penetrated her. Crushing against the soul of her senses…. As if siren actually existed. Was it wrong for Santana to sound so romantic… So dramatic? Of course it was…. She was suppose to be Ms. Thang. Conquerer of Social Heirarchies, Stealer of Virginities… Breaker of Hope and any straight girls will… She was the HBIC… Dammit. She would go cut you neatly if you just looked at her wrongly. But here she was… practically worshipping this woman before her internally. But Sssshhhh THIS is the secret that no one cared to find out about…. So what else could she do but….

"Do you have selective mutism or did you choke on one of those big words you were throwing around?" Santana continued as she started to make her way to the rest of the students.

Santana was a bitch… The Bitch… She had to make her mark. But Santana's eyes betrayed her. They could not pull themselves away from The deep hazel eyes which watched her intensely. If Santana hadn't know better… she would've sworn that she saw "Lust" swimming around within though green depths. Santana's body involuntarily tensed at the thought as she watched the Blonde's eyes dip lower, across Santana's body. And there it was…. The smile… Shy yet Seductively confident.

"Of course not Princess. I was just waiting for you to make your grand entrance so I could continue teaching students who actually wanted to pass" Quinn retorted sweetly before watching in pleasure as Puck's smile dwindled again.

AH! So she does have a little fight in her… Santana couldn't help but smile at the erotic dominating which edged every word that formed from The blonde's kissable lips. As she took a few seconds to maul over the thought, she sat down next to Puck.

"Fabray…. Miss" Puck whispered in her ear. Another smile broke out onto Santana's face as she watched Ms. Fabray… Gawd… Could she be any more of a sexy cliché? Every porno-junkies dream.

"Well then go ahead. I'd hate intrude." Santana finally concluded before turning her attention to Puck, who mirrored her attraction to Ms. Fabray.

Eng Lit just become her favourite subject.


	5. Chapter 5

"Did you see her dude? She's like… wow… And her voice… is like...Hmpf-" Puck staggered from his words as Santana suddenly elbowed him in the side.

"She's not a piece of meat Puckerman." Santana stated plainly before she rolled her eyes.

Puckerman started smiling naughtily before he stretched down on the comfortable patch of grass, slipping his sun glasses on. The afternoon sun was just what he needed for relaxation as the melodic musical melodies from Ms. Berry's class started floating through the air. He crossed his arms under his head and sighed deeply…. It was beautiful…

"Wipe that grin off your face" Santana mumbled before she sat back against Noah's ribs, facing away from him. This was actually ridiculous… For once in her life… Santana had a crush. A crush on a teacher of all things… Maybe Santana's body had just gotten bored of all the girls that practically threw themselves at her. Ms. Fabray was available but unobtainable… And that drove Santana's predatory mind into kill mode. And it didn't help that Ms. Fabray was practically screaming "FUCK ME" with her eyes. But Ms. Fabray did look rather rigid? Perhaps… a little too serious for Santana's taste…I mean you have to wonder why a woman like that is not married yet right?

"Someone's a little grouchy today. Does it have something to do with Proff. Hotass and her sharp tongue?" Puck purred before he looked up in Santana's direction.

"No… People tend to get grouchy if your so-called friends leave your ass with some random chick" Santana said before she pulled out another cigarette.

Puck simply raised an eyebrow before turning his head forward once more.

"And how was I suppose to pull you away from your call girl when I, myself, was incapacitated?" Puck teased

"I'm seriously considering never taking you drinking with me again" Santana teased back as she nudged Puck gently once again. It was hard to be angry at Puck forever. Especially since he was maybe one of three people who actually know the true her. Yeah sure… you're most probably thinking… Ah… poor little Santana… Hard Shell and soft inside… broken little girl that is just trying to find a release for her pain. Have you ever thought that maybe… Feeling the pain reminds her that she's real… Avoiding people reminds her that she doesn't need anyone… Breaking People down makes them realize that she is not their saviour or hope… She was a Lost Cause… Puck understood this… He understood her…. He was there when she needed him and always will be…

Puck suddenly dragged Santana out of her thoughts as he turn on his elbow, slipping his sunglasses of his face. His eyes narrowed cheekily as a lazy smirk crossed his lips. "Was she atleast good?"

Santana started laughing at Puck as she pushed him down once again playfully. "You little Perv!"

"What…. She seemed like the kinky type" Puck continued as started doing a poor impression of the pelvic thrust. Santana could help but burst out laughing as two girls passed and started laughing at Puck, who in turned blew a kiss to both of them.

"Aaaah…Actually I can't remember… So neither good or bad I guess." Santana stated before bursting out in a slight chuckle. She stretched to the back as leaned against Puck as She threaded her fingers through her hair. Gawd the sun felt good on her skin.

"I think Ms. Fabray would be AMAZING in the sack" Puck suddenly blurted out as though it had just sprang to his head.

"I KNOW RIGHT" Santana shouted out sarcastically before dropped her hands

"Too bad she is as rigid as half dead nun. Do you ever not think about sex?" Santana whispered softly, making Puck narrow his eyes at her.

"Not all of us have your thriving sex life" Puck retorted before throwing a deviously cute smile towards Santana. If she was even vaguely straight… Her and Puck would've been great together… Thank Gawd she wasn't… although he has tried many a time to try and "convert" her.

"Not all of you can handle my thriving sex life. It's exhausting…" Santana stated dejectedly.

"Well I'll bang her. And then I'll let you know K?" Puck purred cheekily.

"Please… All you gonna get is a restraining order"

Puck sudden sat up and looked at Santana as thought he was just about to ask her to help him hide a body.

"Well if your such a smart ass why don't you do it?"

Santana sat quiet for a moment, contemplating the question. Would she want to risk it all just to sleep with one teacher? No matter how hot the said teacher is.

"Because I am not stupid" Santana finally concluded.

"Yes… but what would be more of a rush?"

Santana flared her nostrils as she watched Puck for a few seconds. Then again… She would have to uphold her reputation. It's not like Ms. Fabray would be able to resist her.

"First one to bed her?" Santana stated with confidence as she arched her eyebrow.

Puck nodded his head as he snatched the cigarette out of Santana's hand, taking a drag himself.

"And what do I get once I've beaten your ass?" Santana asked smugly.

"The Dodge…"

"Your 1969 V8 Dodge Charger? Are you insane?" Santana shouted out in disbelief.

"No, just confident" Puck replied smugly.


	6. Chapter 6

"You're kidding me right? Hmmmm big spender. Let's just think about this for a few minutes" Santana stated matter-of-factly. "Is sleeping with some blonde really worth your wheels?"

"Whose virtue are we sacrificing in the name of a bet again?"

Santana couldn't hold back a laugh as Kurt suddenly appeared and joined them. Puck just snorted slight before he lowered his voice.

"I'd sell my soul to have that woman for one night" Puck mumbled as he slid his glasses back on, laying back on the soft grass.

"I wouldn't say that too loud if I were you, especially when you're saying it to Satan herself" A deep husky voice suddenly retorted before an darker girl joined them.

"Mercedes!" Santana replied in shocked, placing her hand over her chest as though she was wounded by the accusation, making the curvy diva raise an eyebrow.

"Sign me up for that bet" A blonde surfer boy soon joined in. "Who's the victim"… Mercedes rolled her eyes before sitting down next to Santana.

"Men…" Mercedes whispered softly.

Santana sigh in irritation. This was going to be a massacre… she might as well put an end to it while she was ahead. What on earth would Ms. Fabray want anyone of these two… Blonde hair and biceps, a Mohawk and tats? Please…. This whole situation was just another joke.

"I'm sorry boys but I'm not risking my car for some chick. But you have fun" Santana finally concluded before looking around. "Anyway… think of it boys, with me out of the game one of you two might actually stand a chance"

"But San…" Puck whined before a bag suddenly appear from nowhere and landed on his chest.

"Hmpft.." Escaped Puck's lips as he tried to clutch his chest.

"Oh give it up Puckerman. You know she doesn't play fair anyway. Perhaps you should just ask for her help"… Wiser words have never been spoken by Brittany. Santana couldn't help but crack a smile as blue eyes focused on her, accompanied by a cute smile.

"Hi Britt-Britt" Santana said before watching Puck for a few moments.

"Hi San… take it as you guys are talking about that new hot lecturer."

"Hmmmmm" Santana hummed in an agreement… If Puck wanted Ms. Fabray so bad maybe she should just help him out right? It's not she wanted Fabray….

"Maybe you should help him San… She looks like a tough one" Kurt finally added before he moved to hug Brittany.

"Yeah…Let me help you Pukerman… I'll make things interesting…." Santana purred sarcastically as she ran her fingers through his Mohawk, making him pull away swiftly. "…Or instead of making stupid bets I could just do some recon for you"

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Quinn closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she looked around her classroom. Was it natural to actually want to jump up on a desk and do an air-punch? She had survived… with all her senses intact. Maybe this wouldn't be that bad? She might just survive…. Except… there was one moment….

_Quinn took a deep breath before she turned her attention to what could only be defined as sex on legs leaning against the door panel lazily…. Quinn found her chest clenching as her heartbeat seemed to pulsate to the extreme. What the hell was going on? She's never been into women… Quinn found her tongue twisted as her eyes coursed up the defined body of the petite Latina… till they collided with the Latina's smouldering brown eyes. Arrogance and Seduction filled each iris to the brim as an alluring smirk teased across the Latina's almost kissable lips._

What was that…. Quinn still didn't know. Perhaps it was because Quinn hasn't had sex in almost… 4 months? … Then again… Quinn's only ever had sex…. With guys and it hasn't exactly been thaaaaaat amazing? What on earth would this new curiosity be? She never even experimented in college…. Maybe Quinn was just a little stressed out. Maybe she just-

"And…. How was your first day?" Oh no… It was the Hobbit again. Wait… Where did the Hobbit go earlier today? She was a sneaky little Hobbit wasn't she?

"I survived" Quinn said before smiling politely. It was actually good to be speaking to someone about the day. It saved Quinn from over-thinking and pondering over silly little dark-skinned girls atleast.

"I'm glad to hear, especially since your first class contained Lopez" Rachel stated before taking a sip of her cup

"Lopez?"… Was it Ms. _Sex on legs? _Gawd… Quinn hoped so

"Of course. You're lucky you didn't get your buttocks stuck to a chair"

Buttocks? Seriously…. Could this discussion get any weirder? Wait… She didn't answer who_ Lopez_ was?

"Wait…Whose Lopez?" Quinn asked, trying to act as cool as possible.

Quinn pictured smouldering brown eyes baring down into her, lust and curiosity filling them. Could it be her?

"Santana Lopez. Petite…. Hispanic-descent…. Attractive…. Spawn of Pure evil?" Rachel stated, her eyes widening in sudden shock as she realized her last statement. "Uhm… She was the reason I had to streak down the hallway in a towel…. I have suffered many a cruel fate by her hands. Excuse my words…."

Quinn didn't know if she should laugh or cry with the little hobbit… but she rather opted for shaking her head in disbelief. Santana Lopez sounded extremely misbehaved… perhaps Quinn should discipline her – Wait What? Quinn mentally scowled herself before she turned her guilty eyes away from Rachel. Quinn would have to keep away from this girl…


	7. Chapter 7

"Would you maybe like to join me for a class of mine? I think you might enjoy it?" Rachel asked suddenly breaking Quinn from her thoughts.

"Well…. Actually…" Quinn started, but was quickly silenced as the smile dropped from Rachel's face. Maybe Quinn could do with a new friend… And Rachel seemed harmless. Quinn sighed slightly before nodding her head. "Okay… What do you teach again?"

"Drama and Theatre arts. I gave them an amazing assignment yesterday and…. Since your new I thought we could… like…. bond or something" Rachel blurted out in pure excitement. This was going to be fun…

What had Quinn gotten herself into? Oh well she still had a couple more hours till the end of the day. She might as well waste them… why not with talent? She had always appreciated the arts… and never passed up a chance to laugh at some loser who just couldn't cut it. As she followed Berry to the dark auditorium, Quinn couldn't help but marvel at the pure size of it all. Even Rachel seemed more chirpier than usual… Quinn couldn't help but wonder what Rachel had planned. As they sat in the auditorium seats, Santana realized that there was a lone microphone on the stage and a few students right infront busy fiddling with what looked like a music system.

Quinn leaned over to Rachel's ear and whispered softly "What is this"

"I gave the students homework. They need to join a group and do their impression of a song" Rachel whispered back before she raised her hand as a sign of the show to begin. This should be interesting…

Quinn watched in awe as a lone light appeared on the stage, highlighting the figure of a tall blonde who gracefully started dancing. Your body moved delicately as it arched to the fluid motion of the music…. Quinn couldn't help but marvel at the motion… It was gorgeous… Powerful… Suddenly the lights disappeared once more…. The song suddenly turned dark… The beat was deeper than before. Quinn could only see shadows dancing across the stage until another light appeared….

**_From the mouths of apes to the power of men_**

**_I make it all new again_**

**_Hold my hand, hold my hand cause I can't touch the ground_**

**_The carousel goes around, round and round_**

**_The addiction the friction, it burns you alive_**

**_So illegal, no evil is seen with these eyes_**

**_I won't tell if you won't and I will if you want_**

**_Nothings a sacred, don't care if it's wrong_**

Quinn couldn't help as a sudden ripple of lust shot through her body. The deep husky voice which caressed the words almost choked her as it filled the auditorium. Figures started dancing in a lustful, powerful cohesion of artsedge and pain…

**_I'm your Lolita, La Femme Nikita_**

**_When we're together, you'll love me forever_**

**_You're my possession, I'm your obsession_**

**_Don't tell me never, you'll love me forever_**

"Despite her rebellion… She has an amazing voice" Rachel whispered as both Lecturers stared at the stage.

Quinn bit her bottom lip as the light suddenly found who she had been looking for. Santana's eyes shone as the light focused on her, as the bodies seemed to add a desperately course edge. The power in the song shook Quinn as pure lust pulsated from her body through the air…. She prayed that Rachel would not be able to feel it, but Rachel herself seemed to lost in the motions of the production.

**_Doomed from the start, we can't stay apart_**

**_Everywhere I turn I'm trapped in your heart_**

**_There's no escape, secrets keep you awake_**

**_No running away, no saving the day_**

**_Wild and exciting I'm breaking you down_**

**_You're making a comeback, I'm taking your crown_**

**_Nursery rhymes I'm singing my dreams_**

**_I'm lost in the woods and you're baring your teeth_**

Quinn felt Santana's deep brown orbs burning into her flesh as Santana's eyes pinned her to her seat. What was it with this girl? What did she have that no one else did? Deep intense eyes? Kissable lips? A gorgeous body…. A voice which screams "I can make you scream"… All she knew was that it felt like Santana was singing the song to her, as though they shared an unspoken secret.

Santana was joined by a chorus of voices as they curved over the refrain…. The lights flicking on and off to create the illusion of broken movement….

**_I'm your Lolita, La Femme Nikita_**

**_When we're together, you'll love me forever_**

**_You're my possession, I'm your obsession_**

**_Don't tell me never, You'll love me forever_**

But as Quick as the pulsating beat had gripped the hall, The lights went out again and Quinn felt her body scream in disappointment… She never thought a musical would have such an effect on her… As the lights slowly started to raise, she couldn't see Santana…. Where was she? The music grew softer and almost acoustic as Quinn searched the half lighted stage.

**_Always stay close to me, don't think of leaving_**

**_And I promise, I will keep, our secret (secret, secret)_**

As Quinn thought that Santana was gone, a lone light suddenly shone on Santana. She was standing the middle of the stage, being hugged by a male from the back… He looked as though he was whispering sweet nothings in her ear as she looked in the distance….

**_I'm your Lolita, La Femme Nikita_**

**_When we're together, you'll love me forever_**

**_You're my possession, I'm your obsession_**

**_Don't tell me never, You'll love me forever_**

Santana turned her head with the greatest look of pain in her eyes, as she looked at Quinn again…. Quinn felt her eyes zone in on The Latina's lips once again…

**_Always stay close to me, don't think of leaving_**

**_And I promise, I will keep, our secret (secret, secret)_**

Quinn then took a sharp intake of breath when she realized that Santana had left her breathless… This wasn't right… Quinn couldn't want this poor broken girl so much. Santana needed help, not a highschool crush… Santana most probably suffered during her life… that's why she was so hard right? Maybe she was just a fragile little girl in need of Love and Cherishment.

Rachel started clapping hers hands as the stage lights went on once more. "Bravo! Bravo!" … Then she turned to Quinn…. "What did you think?"

Quinn thought for a moment… It was a little provocative, but it was sensual and well-practiced.

"It was amazing…" Quinn blurted out, almost breathlessly.

"She really does have a talent doesn't she?" Rachel replied as she looked for Santana. Quinn's eyes followed Rachel's and her heart nearly stopped beating… Santana was coming over to them. Quinn felt like she was going through Highschool again… As Santana drew closer, Quinn could feel the burn of her gaze, which sourced every inch of Quinn's body…. The erotic pleasure of cliché lust… Teacher falls for Student… Student just wants to bang Teacher for brownie points.

And then Quinn realized that the blonde was following Santana…. Friends? Most Probab-

Quinn suddenly felt an empty feeling fill her stomach as the blonde wrapped her arms around Santana's waist. Was Santana… Lesbian? The blonde suggestively whispered something in Santana's ear before they both giggled slightly…. Maybe Quinn was wrong… There was no way Santana was… Lesbian? Right?...

"Ms. Berry?" …. Quinn suddenly realized that she had been staring as she saw Santana's mouth moving almost as if in slow motion.

"Hi Ms. Berry!" Santana's blonde blurted out before her eyes fell on Quinn. Something flashed through them… but Quinn couldn't identify what until…

"Wow Santana! You were wrong… She is hot!" The Blonde suddenly blurted out, making Santana blush slightly.

Santana said Quinn wasn't hot? What….. Quinn mind worked hard to try and process the new information which had just popped out of the blonde dancers mouth.

"I said she wasn't THAT hot" Santana hissed behind her before facing Rachel once more.

"I'd bang her" Brittany stated once more… Making Santana plant her face in her palm…

Quinn couldn't help but realized that THIS… was the most humiliating moment in her life. Her she was practically drooling over some student that thought that Quinn was… "Not that hot"…. Could this be anymore humiliating? Yeah… Quinn had let herself go after Highschool… but Quinn still maintained her perfectly toned body and she looked decent, Right? Perhaps she just needed to sleep a little more…. Mani and Pedi?... Wait… What did the Blonde Say?

"You'd bang anyone" Santana mumbled before sighing deeply.

Rachel seemed lost in the whole moment as her eyes fell on Brittany, rather curiously.

"I would not. The janitor was once time" Brittany cried out like a sullen little child, obviously hurt by Santana's comment.

"Can we talk about this later?" Santana suddenly growled before her eyes jolted towards Quinn, who was still practically dying from shock.

"I just came to ask if I can go. I have more important things to do with my time" Santana merely stated, taking Quinn aback.

Rachel just nodded her head before smiling, her features full of understanding. Did Quinn miss something? Santana was blatantly rude and Rachel just nodded her head and left it? As Santana left Quinn couldn't help but ask…

"What's up with that girl?"

Rachel just sighed deeply before looking at Quinn rather seriously.

"Santana is Rather complicated… You just need to get to know her." Rachel finally replied after much thought.

Complicated? She seems like an entitled little brat…. Always gets her way. That expresses her rebellion… Most probably has parent issues… Quinn growled slightly as she realized that Santana was just another little prom princess that thought the world owed her something. But then again…

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X.

Santana took a deep breath as she went backstage. She loved performing… but today… it just didn't feel the same. She felt irritable… on the edge… Perhaps it's because she had spent the last 15 minutes explaining to Brittany why she didn't find Ms. Fabray "Hot".

"But Puck says she's like seriously hot. Definitely a 15/10" And there Brittany continued… driving another stake of irritation through Santana.

Okay… So she lied… She did find Ms. Fabray insanely attractive and YES… She would loooove to hear Ms. Fabray scream her name…. But Santana just didn't have time for a porn cliché. She actually had to focus at school and she had been failing miserably ever since she had seen Ms. Fabray. Santana had tried to convince herself that she didn't want Quinn… but that was before she actually got lost in her own thoughts of Ms. Fabray…

"She's not that hot" Santana growled before throwing her bag to the ground. "She's just like every other hot, young, blonde teacher."

Brittany merely rolled her eyes before she started stretching lazily. Santana was more bratty than usual today… And she knew Santana better than anyone else. It was because she was obsession over something or someone again… Failing to try and work it out…

"Brittany. You're on" Sam suddenly whispered before he smiled Shyly.

Santana couldn't help but role her eyes at the gesture…. Poor Sammy Boy… Brittany would never be interested. Beef cake or not….

Santana watched at Brittany started to move her body to the slow beat. She envied the way Brittany moved so seamlessly… perfectly mastered as though she was fluid, at harmony. Santana took a inhaled deeply as the Lights suddenly cut out. She made her way onto the stage with the rest of the dancers as the music started to pulsated in a darker manner… She lost herself in the coursing rhythm of the music…

**_From the mouths of apes to the power of men_**

**_I make it all new again_**

**_Hold my hand, hold my hand cause I can't touch the ground_**

**_The carousel goes around, round and round_**

**_The addiction the friction, it burns you alive_**

**_So illegal, no evil is seen with these eyes_**

**_I won't tell if you won't and I will if you want_**

**_Nothings a sacred, don't care if it's wrong_**

Figures started dancing in a lustful, powerful cohesion of artsedge and pain… as Santana's voice floated in the auditorium. She could feel the heat building as the dancers started to pull at each other in a show of dominance… It's what the song needed… what it thrived on… Dark uncontrollable passion.

**_I'm your Lolita, La Femme Nikita_**

**_When we're together, you'll love me forever_**

**_You're my possession, I'm your obsession_**

**_Don't tell me never, you'll love me forever_**

Santana's eyes lazily traced of the contours of the hall before her eyes landed on Ms. Fabray's. Santana's eyes shone as the light focused on her, the dancers depicting the brutal love and hate pull which the song held. Santana couldn't take her eyes off Ms. Fabray as she seemed almost hypnotized.

**_Doomed from the start, we can't stay apart_**

**_Everywhere I turn I'm trapped in your heart_**

**_There's no escape, secrets keep you awake_**

**_No running away, no saving the day_**

**_Wild and exciting I'm breaking you down_**

**_You're making a comeback, I'm taking your crown_**

**_Nursery rhymes I'm singing my dreams_**

**_I'm lost in the woods and you're baring your teeth_**

Santana was joined by a chorus of voices as they curved over the refrain…. The lights flicking on and off to create the illusion of broken movement…. Santana found herself unable to tear her gaze way. What was it with this Fabray women?

**_I'm your Lolita, La Femme Nikita_**

**_When we're together, you'll love me forever_**

**_You're my possession, I'm your obsession_**

**_Don't tell me never, You'll love me forever_**

But as Quick as the pulsating beat had gripped the hall, Santana made her way to the front of the stage as Mike followed her. Santana's body felt as though it was going to explode from an unexplainable excitement… Did this have something to do with Ms. Fabray?

**_Always stay close to me, don't think of leaving_**

**_And I promise, I will keep, our secret (secret, secret)_**

Soon a lone light shone on Santana. She felt her body cringe as Mike pulled her into an embrace, resting his lips by her ear as though he was whispering to her….

**_I'm your Lolita, La Femme Nikita_**

**_When we're together, you'll love me forever_**

**_You're my possession, I'm your obsession_**

**_Don't tell me never, You'll love me forever_**

Santana turned her head with the greatest look of pain in her eyes, as she looked at Quinn again…. An empty pit filled Santana's eyes as something strange dawned on her. Santana felt as though she was cheating.

**_Always stay close to me, don't think of leaving_**

**_And I promise, I will keep, our secret (secret, secret)_**

Rachel started clapping hers hands as the stage lights went on once more. "Bravo! Bravo!"

Rachel then turned to Quinn…. Santana couldn't make out what they were saying, but Santana felt a sudden urge to just speak to Quinn?... But what possible reason could she give for interrupting their discussion? Santana started to make her way to Ms. Berry and Ms. Fabray watching as Quinn's eyes followed her in an almost predatory manner…. It made Santana's almost choke from want.

"Don't look so constipated" Brittany said playfully before wrapping her arms around Santana. It was a usual gesture, generally when Brittany was worried about Santana… was there something wrong with Santana….? Brittany was generally right…

Brittany moved her lips to Santana's ear before whispering "If you don't smile, I'll tell Sylvester to give you an enima". Santana and Brittany then both started to snicker before Santana's eyes fell on ms. Fabray again, who was practically undressing Santana with her eyes.

"Ms. Berry?"

"Hi Ms. Berry!" Brittany suddenly blurted out before her eyes fell on Quinn. Something flashed through them… Making Ms. Fabray seem uncomfortable. What did Santana expect? Ms. Fabray to be into woman? Of course not… She was as straight as they come.

"Wow Santana! You were wrong… She is hot!" The Blonde suddenly blurted out. OMG! Kill me now! Santana nearly died as a faint blush tickled across her cheeks…. Could this be any worse? And now Ms. Fabray was looking at Santana awkwardly… Just avoid eye contact….She had to end this…. For the Love of…

"I said she wasn't THAT hot" Santana hissed behind at Brittany before facing Ms. Berry once more.

"I'd bang her" Brittany stated once more… Making Santana plant her face in her palm…

"You'd bang anyone" Santana mumbled before sighing deeply.

Rachel seemed lost in the whole moment as her eyes fell on Brittany, rather curiously.

"I would not. The janitor was once time" Brittany cried out like a sullen little child, obviously hurt by Santana's comment.

"Can we talk about this later?" Santana suddenly growled before her eyes jolted towards Quinn, who seemed to be hyperventilating.

"I just came to ask if I can go. I have more important things to do with my time" Santana merely stated, taking Quinn aback. Santana had to get out of here now…. She just cock-blocked by her own friend… Really?


	8. Chapter 8

Santana rested her legs on the desk lazily as she looked around the room lazily. Where the hell was this woman? 10 minutes late and counting….. Tic-Toc….. Santana stared up at the clock before she rolled her eyes to Puck who was fuming himself with cologne.

"Seriously?" Santana sneered before pinching the bridge of her nose closed in frustration. She really didn't have time for another one of Puckerman's crushes right now nor the cat pee, he called cologne.

"What? I've never heard a girl complain" Puck growled before he started to check his hair.

"That's because she was too afraid to open her mouth and inhale that smell." Santana dead-panned before checking her nails…. This was pointless… She might as well leave.

Santana casted Puck a quick look before she got up and grabbed her bag,

"I'm out. I'll check you in a few…" Santana whispered before she made her way out, leaving a room full of bored students playing paper football.

There was no point in her waiting around here… What was Ms. Fabray going to teach in the remaining few minutes? Poetry is art… It shouldn't be rushed through… The nerve though. It's only Fabray's second day and she's already taking liberties…. This school was a joke, from the singing hobbit to the blonde-

PHFFT…

Santana's body collided into a flash of blonde. Trying to gain her balance, she grabbed anything she could, but it was in vain…. She fell against the wall with a hard bash, making her shoulder ache as the assailant collided into her aswell.

"You ever think of watching where you're going?" Santana growled before hazel eyes caught hers, making Santana instantly regret her harsh tone.

"I could ask you the same" Quinn retorted before clenching her jaw.

This was starting to be the worst day ever. Quinn was late again… She blew her hair drier….She nearly drove over some idiot on a bike… She spilt coffee all over her favourite silk shirt… Couldn't find her damn eye-liner…And Now this?

Fate thou art a cold-hearted Bitch.

Quinn was pressed up against the one student that she would sexually assault, looking like…. Well shit really? Is there any other way to place it? If she wasn't so distracted by Santana's lips, Quinn would've face-palmed herself.

"Wow… Generally Lecturers only let themselves go after a year or two" Santana stated plainly as her eyes traced the contours of Quinn's face.

Okay….. Once again…. The Queen of foot-in-mouth disease has stuck another lethal blow without thinking…. Santana was just trying to start a conversation, but knew it was all wrong when a faint blush caressed over Ms. Fabray's cheeks. It's not like she meant Ms. Fabray looked bad… just? Well… Unkept? Maybe…. AH. She didn't know…Santana just wanted to say something before she felt tempted… to…. to… Kiss a teacher? Yes…. Santana was officially losing it.

"I meant that you just look a little messy today. It's cute… like a muddy puppy" A MUDDY PUPPY? Seriously Santana! Santana mentally scowled herself…. Okay… She is officially the worst smooth talker to exist…

Quinn found herself stunned as word vomit seemed to stream from this sizzling Latina… Obviously charm was not her best trait…. But Quinn really didn't need the rude awakening. Quinn knew that she needed some work, but Santana made her sound like hurricane just rode over Quinn. Leaving her Miserable, smelly and Muddy?

"Uhm… Thanks. Let me go freshen up before the rest decide to go all fashion police on me aswell" Quinn said bitterly, suddenly feeling extremely insecure….

Santana felt a sudden pang of guilt as Fabray pulled away from her, brushing herself off unconsciously. Santana saw a coffee stain on the middle of Ms. Fabray's shirt… and another pang of guilt coursed through her.

As Quinn made her way passed Santana, Santana quickly reached out and grabbed her hand. The sudden contact shot bolts of electricity down both their arms, leaving them speechless for a few seconds as their eyes search for answers.

"Uhm…" Santana suddenly spoke, realizing that she was getting lost in Quinn's confused gaze. "I have a shirt in my car that should fit you-"

"It's okay… It's just a-"Quinn began before Santana arched her eyebrow

"I'm trying to help you. It's hard enough as it is…" Santana hissed out before she rolled her eyes, realizing that her tone was a tad harsh once more. Her tone softened as she moved closer to Quinn in an attempt to sooth the raging anger which now coursed in Quinn's eyes…. "Let's just call it my way of apologizing"

Quinn suddenly found her body following Santana involuntarily as her eyes jolted over Santana's body. This wasn't right? Quinn should've gone to class…. Or gone to Rachel for help… but how could she resist Santana's tone of voice? That commanded and seduced so easily?

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Quinn suddenly blurted out as soon as they entered the parking-lot…

"Uhm… No" Santana replied as quickly as Quinn had asked. A boyfriend? Should Santana be horrified or find it endearing? Wait…. Ms. Fabray thought she was straight… oh this should be interesting…

"Oh…" Quinn merely mumbled as her eyes fell on Santana's baby… Santana drove the Mustang? Quinn nearly choked as she realized that Santana was the fiery Latina that was seriously intoxicated the other night….

"You like?"

Quinn caught herself staring as Santana spoke… Of course she liked it… She was inlove with it. It looked even better upfront.

"It my baby. 1965 Ford Mustang-" Santana started before…

"-Fastback, Cammer racing edition most probably from the alterations done on the hood. 5.0 Litre, four-valve, 420 horsepower Raven Black, black vinyl. " Quinn interupted making Santana practically gasp for air. What the hell just happened?

"It's gorgeous," Quinn concluded before looking at Santana who was near fainting.

"What the hell was that?" Santana gasped before walking over to Quinn who was already a few steps infront of her.

Quinn couldn't help but smile triumphantly. That will show Santana that she was more than what she seemed.

"My Dad loves cars." Quinn said, suddenly realizing that Santana's admiration was making her blush once again

"Daddy's little girl?" Santana blurted out as she opened her car, sliding in to rummage through her back seat.

"Nah… Just craved my father's approval. And you?" Quinn replied, her voice suddenly distant….

Santana slide out once more, clutching a black tailored shirt as she looked at Quinn. She couldn't remember when last someone had asked her that question… How long she had actually thought of that question years ago.

"This Mustang was his. Me and him built it up together" Santana said before throwing the shirt at Quinn. Was it strange that she was suddenly very comfortable with Quinn right now? Of course it was… But should Santana care? Hell No…

"One more Fav?" Quinn whispered softly. "Eye-liner? Got any?"

Santana arched her eyebrow in mocked surprise before smirking… Wait… Quinn's mind raced as she felt her pulse start to quicken. Did her heart just skip a beat when Santana… smiled? What the hell was going on… Quinn seriously needed to get laid soon.

"Of course. But that's gonna cost you" Santana purred sexily.

"Why do I feel like I'm selling my soul to the devil?" Quinn said as she turned to made her way to the school, a slight sway in her hips.

Santana couldn't help but chuckle at the thought.

"This devil would've preferred your body" Santana stated naughtily, before closing her vehicle and running after Quinn. It seemed almost natural to be so flirtatious to a Lecturer… Santana's new form of adrenaline?

The sudden flirt caught Quinn off-guard before she cracked a smile. Was that just a…. No it couldn't be… or then again… this is University… most girls experiment right? And Santana seemed very experimental….

"I thought that I wasn't hot enough for you!" Quinn retorted, her voice dripping in sensuality as she slipped into the empty bathroom, Santana in her wake.

Santana bit her bottom lip in thought, her eyes traced across Ms. Fabray, practically undressing Quinn with her eyes.

"Let's just say… You're just too frigid for me" Santana stated cockily behind Quinn.

Quinn nearly choked and died as she looked around to see if anyone else was around to witness Santana's words.

"Frigid?" Quinn suddenly blurted out,

Santana couldn't help but laugh as Quinn turned suddenly, her eyes bearing down into Santana… You were joking right? This raven-head hooligan thought she was frigid? Quinn was everything but… at school she practically made the boys pre-ejaculate just by looking at her.

"Yeah… I mean what the craziest thing you have ever done? Eaten ice cream out of the tub?" Santana teased before she sat on the basin, looking around the dim little room. What was the craziest thing Ms. Fabray has done…. Santana thought as her eyes darted between the corner of the room, expecting Ms. Fabray to enter on of the cubicles.

"Nooooooo…." Quinn hissed out before she unconsciously started to unbutton her shirt. "I made out with my roommate in college…"

"Who hasn't? A little sapphiric action and you think you a bad… a bad…." Santana couldn't form her words as her eyes suddenly caught the sight of Quinn's exposed flesh.

Quinn noticed the sudden silence and looked up to see Santana's smouldering eyes tracing over her body. Quinn's lungs felt constricted as she stopped unbuttoning her shirt.

"Have you?" Quinn suddenly whispered before she continued to undress, making Santana bit her bottom-lip unconsciously.

"Uhm…" Santana mumbled before she tore her eyes away from visible edges of Quinn's lacy bra. Santana tried to avert her eyes to the ceiling but instead they collided with the dark iris of Ms. Fabray.

"I… Girls… Like… This is not coming out right"…. Santana whispered distractedly, as she tried to keep her hormones under control as Quinn slid the soiled shirt off her shoulders. Did this woman know what she was doing to Santana? For the love of…. Santana closed her eyes in an attempt to regain some level of self-control but it was all in vain as soon as she opened her eyes, and saw Quinn in her shirt.

"You what?" Quinn continued before giggling. Making Santana's knees weak…. OMG Santana had a bigger crush than Puck did.

"I…I… I'm…. mmmmm" Santana started… but failed miserably as Quinn walked closer to the basin to look in the mirror. She looked at Santana slightly confused making Santana hate herself even more….

What was wrong with me? I sounded like I had a speech impediment – Santana growled out in her head before she closed her eyes once more…. trying to grasp intelligent words to build a sentence…

"I'm gay!" Santana suddenly yelled out in frustration…. Well it wasn't exactly intelligent, but it did the job as Quinn's jaw suddenly dropped.

"Wow….." Quinn finally mumbled before looking away from Santana.

"But don't worry… I'm not gonna try and seduce you in the bathroom… or… try and take advanta-" Santana started to ramble as Quinn still looked in the other direction.

"AH! I knew it! I am not hot enough for you…" Quinn teased as a slight blush stained Santana's cheeks.

"Nooooooooo! Nooooooo it's just you're like my professor and Uhm… like… School… and future and…. You're hot, but Puck… and Car…and…and… ARCH." Santana continued as Quinn arched an eyebrow.

"Hey. I was teasing." Quinn quickly bent down and put eyeliner on quickly before she turned to Santana. "Thank you for your help."

As soon as Quinn walked out… Santana looked in the mirror and sighed.

"Santana… you're such… a geek…. AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She growled. "Best closet-outburst ever recorded"


	9. Chapter 9

"Do you think she's a moaner or screamer?" Puck mumbled as Quinn stood infront of the class quoting Shakespeare.

Santana rolled her eyes before resting her head back into her arms. Ever since yesterday she couldn't keep her mind off Quinn …. Was that natural? To constantly debate with your inner thoughts because your mind insisted on thinking about someone you couldn't have? Ever think that is Life's cruel joke… Dangling a prize constantly infront of you, making it hard for you to think about anything else…. But… you never get it? Life was just waiting for you to realize that it's pointless so it can kick you while you're down.

"Just shut up Puckerman" Santana growled as a headache started to form. And It didn't help that she had drunken herself into a stupor once again the night before, seducing another random girl just to convince herself that she was still Santana Fucking Lopez…. And not the babbling dimwit that saw yesterday.

"I told you that chocolate tequila was bad for you. But nooooo you wanted to drink the whole bottle." Puck whispered

"I swear I'll cut you Puckerman" Santana snapped,

"I thought people who have sex are statistically happier" Brittany suddenly chirped in before kissing Santana's forehead gently. "Is my little bad-ass feeling sick?"

Santana rolled her eyes before she started laughing softly, trying not to disturb the class.

"Stop babying me…." She whispered before narrowed her eyes at Brittany playfully. Somehow after everything that had happened between her and Britt, they were closer than ever now. Almost like sisters…. She'd trust Brittany with her life.

"Well maybe you should become a nun. Then I wouldn't have to…. And maybe I can get some sleep. That girl was screaming like a banshee yesterday. What did you do to her?"

"Is there something you girls would like to share with the class?" Quinn suddenly stated, making Santana nearly jump out of her seat.

"Not really, unless everyone is interested in Santana's sex techniques of yesterday…." Puck replied cheekily before smiling charmingly at Quinn . "While we're on the topic…. I also have quite a talent. I'm just saying incase you ever feel lonely. You know? Just saying."

Quinn smiled curtly before turning her gaze upon the class. Santana tried in vain to smile innocently…. But Quinn ignored her blatantly….

"Would anyone else like to brag about their sexual prowess today? Or can we carry on with Shakespeare's sonnet?"

"You're right – She is Frigid" Puck suddenly whispered… a little too Santana's liking.

Quinn's shoulder suddenly tensed before she turned around, looking directly at Santana. The very air left Santana's chest as she looked at Quinn…. Santana had spent hours thinking about Quinn yesterday even when she was with… Tanya? Tasha?... Tina… Hell knows…. Bu never did she have that look in her eyes….

"Ms Lopez. May I please see you after class?"

"Uhm…. I… have another class?" Santana mumbled.

"I apologize…. I think you misunderstood me. I expect to see you after class." Quinn finally retorted, making even Puck cringe from the harshness

As turned around, Santana's took a laboured breath.

"I'm going to kill you" Santana growled at Puck before she got up and made her way out of the class.

"Where do you think you're going?" Came another harsh sneer from Quinn, spending chills down Santana's spine.

It's better that Quinn realized what she was dealing with now rather than later. Right? No matter how much of a geek she was infront of Quinn yesterday…. Santana refused to be humiliated infront of her peers…. Especially since it was Puck's fault! It's not like she was doing anything but…. Thinking about …. This thought agitated Santana's temper even more.

"Since you want to waste my time later. I find it fitting that you don't waste my time now… So I'm going… It can be another topic of our little talk when I come back." Santana merely stated, without even turning to look at Quinn and left…..

"Forget her . She's got quite a temper…. I'm easier to control. I'll let you tie me up and everything"

Quinn's blood boiled as Puck's final words drove a hot iron down her throat. Didn't anyone have respect anymore? And what the hell was wrong with Santana? She was such a little child!

"You're more than welcome to leaveaswell Noah!" Quinn growled before turning her deadly gaze on him.

Puck swallowed hard before smiling sheepishly…. "No….. Uhm… I like Shakespeare…." He mumbled before casting his eyes down.

"Anyone else?"

Brittany's hand suddenly rose into the air, making Quinn sigh bitterly.

"Just leave…" Quinn snarled before walking to her desk, "The rest of you can read the rest of the sonnet in silence and I expect you to give me feedback on it tomorrow…. 5 page essay please on my desk before class."

Brittany quickly packed up her things as everyone started to grumble in anger. She quickly bolted out of the classroom, looking for Santana.

She saw Santana across the garden under a tree with earphones in her ears, fiddling with her laptop. Brittany made her way to Santana slowly. It was like stalking a bear, one wrong move and she'll run…. Or charge you… mauling you to death… breaking every bone in your body… savouring your pain so she could just- Why was Brittany doing this again? Oh yeah because despite all of that…. Santana wasn't as bad as she seemed. And someone had to…. Reprimand her actions? Brittany cringed at the thought…..

"Hey…" Brittany mumbled as she waved her hand infront of Santana's face.

Santana took a deep breath before she removed her headphones, looking at Brittany…. Cleary understanding Brittany's intensions.

"Hi…"

Brittany took a seat next to Santana before she pulled out a blade of grass and started pulling it apart piece by pice, trying to figure out what to say first.

"San… You know you can't just-"

"Just what? Do what I want?" Santana stated as she arched her eyebrow. "She had no right"

"To ask to see you after class? She's your Lecturer…. They do that!" Brittany blurted out making Santana suddenly feel ashamed of her actions. "It's not like she shouted obscenities at you across the classroom."

"It was close enough" Santana grumbled like a little child.

"Santana!" Brittany gasped.

Santana hated the fact that Brittany was her conscious…. But knew that without Brittany she would still be lying in her room, drinking herself to sleep every night.

"Okay Britt…. I'll go sort it out after class…" Santana finally concluded.

X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0XX0X0X0X0X0X0X

What the hell was wrong with you Quinn? Seriously… Quinn mentally cursed herself for losing her temper. What was it about Santana that put her on edge? Could it be how she constantly thought about Santana… Obviously the feeling wasn't shared since, from what Puck had said… Santana had gotten another girl to quench her thirst. Why should Quinn even care? She didn't even know Santana…. Quinn prided herself on being cold… calculating and logical… but this? This feeling that seemed to swallow her whole was driving her insane. It felt like Quinn had a silly High School crush on the rebel in school… and Quinn was the smart geek… everyone was watching continuously.

The students started to file out of the classroom as Quinn took a deep breath. It had been dead quiet for almost 30mins… She was actually happy the session had ended and she doubted that Santana would even pitch up, especially since she stormed out. All because Quinn got jealous of some co-ed that Santana most probably fucked senseless…. Wait? What… Quinn nearly choked as her eyes widened… JEALOUS? What the hell were her inner thoughts up to… that couldn't be right-

" Ms. Fabray?" a husky voice said, making Quinn's breathing difficult.

Wait… not now… not after that revelation!

Quinn got up and shook herself mentally as she started to collect papers, pilling them ontop of each other.

"Hmmmmm?" Was that all Quinn? ARGH! Quinn wanted to curl up and die.

Quinn's pulse started speeding up as she heard Santana closing in, like a predator going in for the kill.

"I'm here as requested" Santana said softly, her voice dripping with irritation.

Seriously? Santana had come here as DEMANDED and now Quinn had nothing to say? Santana's uncontrollable temper started to flare once more. Yes… she had promised to apologize… but WHAT THE F…. Santana took a deep breath. Calm down…..

"Is there a reason I'm here? Or did you just want to make an example out of me?" Santana growled softly, sending chills down Quinn's spine.

This was definitely not the tongue tied brat of yesterday. This Santana had lethal aggression entwined in each word she spoke… making Quinn regret her temper even more. Don't get her wrong… Santana's temper did not scare her… but precisely the opposite. Quinn risked looking up, only to find Santana a few metres away from her, watching her intensely.

Quinn took a deep breath and put her game face on…..

Quinn moved to the side of her desk, leaning against it as she clutched her papers to her chest. This is what Quinn wanted right? Being alone with Santana…. To… to… Discuss her behaviour… RIGHT? Quinn felt like she was going insane…. Her own mind was trying to sabotage her.

"Yes. About your behaviour Santana…. Which is…" Quinn stumbled across her words as Santana started to move closer, making the situation a little too comfortable for Quinn. "Which is…"

"Unacceptable?" Santana continued before smiling at Quinn cockily.

WOW that smile…. Get hold of yourself Quinn! Gawd!

"Yes. Unacceptable and I need you to understand that you need to control…"

"Control myself?" Santana sneered before she started to laugh throatily. Was being serious? Santana was the Spokeswoman of Out-of-Control. "Listen I came to apologize. I didn't come here to be patronized or belittled."

"I'm not doing either!" Quinn defended "I'm just trying to point out that you can't act like a toddler in my class. Storming out when you don't like something…. It's juvenile."

"Juvenile? What happened to that cool, sexy girl in the bathroom yesterday?" Santana growled. "Did you just happen to wake up on the wrong side of bed this morning?"

Quinn turned her face before taking another deep breath to calm her nerves, which seemed to be vibrating from all the tension within the room.

"Let's get this right Santana… I'm not your friend, I'm not your buddy and I'm not one of those girls that fawn over you. I am your Lecturer…. I'm here to teach you. Nowhere in my contract does it stipulate that I have to deal with your verbal abuse."

"Verbal abuse?" Santana cried in disbelief… "Do you actually listen to yourself sometimes? Are you always this anal?"

"Excuse me?" Quinn snarled

Quinn suddenly threw her papers down in frustration before charging down on Santana. If this little twerp wanted a HBIC war… then bring it on bitch!

"I take that as a yes!" Santana barked back "…. Puck was right. You seriously need to get laid. Relieve some tension"

Quinn's eyesight went red as her blood practically boiled in her veins. This little bitch has no idea what the hell she was talking about.

"You have no right to talk about my sex life. Especially with me"

"What sex life? I bet it's because you're a bad kisser. That seems fitting… might be cause you talk too much shit" Santana taunted.

"How dare you!" Quinn finally roared, not realizing how close her and Santana actually were.

"You're such a typical High-class catholic Brat"

"High-class catholic Brat?" Quinn continued; her demon of wrath still not fully fed.

Santana quickly fell silent as she realized how close Quinn was to her, barely inches apart she could smell the vanilla which seemed to envelope Quinn. Santana's stomach involuntarily tensed as her words seemed to be clutching to her throat… refusing to come out. Santana could see every speck of brown laced in Quinn's eyes as Quinn's breathing seemed to almost cease…. This was wrong…

"Yeah" Santana whispered, before she closed her eyes, practically tearing herself away from Quinn. Any longer and Quinn would've been on this floor moaning in pleasure… Even the statement made Santana's insides melt…. Santana would need serious relieve after this….

Silence fell across the room as Quinn suddenly turned away.

"I think you should just go Ms. Lopez. Nothing came from this discussion"

"You would've if you came any closer to me" Santana mumbled without thinking.

WHAT? Echoed simultaneously in their minds….. Santana suddenly found herself blushing, trying to look across the room just to avoid Quinn's stunned glare.

"I was not THAT close" Quinn finally stated as she too began to blush.

"If you were any other woman…. You would've been on your desk half naked by now" Santana once again stated thoughtlessly in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Any other woman?...Ah yes… because I'm not hot enough for you right?" Quinn finally stated, although it was uncomfortable.

Both laughed slightly before they looked at each other once more.


	10. Chapter 10

"Quinn… Quinn? Quinn!"

Quinn's thought suddenly faltered as Rachel's voice crashed down on her. What was wrong with her today? Why did she care so much that Santana wasn't in her class today? Then again that wasn't the only thought that plagued Quinn. Since the classroom incident between her and Santana… and Quinn could just not forget about it. This was pathetic…. and kinda felt empty without her in class today….

"Yeah?" Quinn mumbled… Feeling as dejected as she looked.

Her brain hurt from trying to constantly forget about Santana, it was becoming repetitive and painful at times. And then there was that shirt…. Quinn still had Santana's shirt lying on her couch at home. She wanted to give it back… but how do you do that without everyone thinking suspiciously?

"What's on your mind?"

Quinn turned to look at Rachel sheepishly before taking a breath.

"Uhm… I was just thinking about my students. I never know what's going on in their heads… You know?"… Quinn mumbled trying to distract Rachel.

Discussing students was Rachel's favourite pass-time, but she never seemed to discuss the one student Quinn actually wanted to hear about. To correct herself…. She wanted to know what was going on in Santana's head. One moment Santana was quirky, funny… endearing and then… just once thing…. One little thing and she turns… Well… pure evil? And now… Nothing? Gone… like she had never been there at all…

"Well which ones specifically?" Rachel mumbled before taking a bite of her biscuit.

"Well Santana Lopez mostly. She wasn't in class today and with her attitude I don't think she should risk it" Quinn stated, trying to sound as professional as possible.

"Santana would never get kicked out" Rachel suddenly snorted before snickering slightly. "She's literally the Princess of this place. Her father paid for most of it and The Dean is a close family friend"

So Santana was a spoiled little brat! SHOCK! Then again Quinn shouldn't be shocked…

"I don't get you Berry. You seem like you have a vendetta against Santana, but you protected her the other day when I asked what was up with her… It's strange" Quinn mumbled before looking around. Maybe she wasn't the only one suffering from a small girl crush… Maybe… just Maybe… Rachel had one too.

Rachel started to chuckle before smiling once again… "Don't get me wrong… I don't like Santana… But she's been through a lot. I think she's just misunderstood sometimes"

"Misunderstood?" Quinn couldn't help but laugh hysterically at this… "She glued your ass to your chair"

A slight blush stained Rachel's cheeks, looking around to see if anyone heard anything.

"Yes… She did, but she came back and helped me get out of it. Saving me the embarrassment of calling the janitor."

"So that makes her a Saint?" Quinn replied in shock.

"No… It make her worth getting to know" Rachel simply answered before taking another sip of her tea. "Just don't get in to deep. Her seductive mannerisms are known throughout the University… you wouldn't want people getting the wrong idea."

Quinn's eyes widened at the last statement before she casted the across the room, avoiding Rachel's eye contact. Was Quinn guilty wish written all over her face? Could everyone see her attraction… HER STRANGE ATTRACTION… to Santana. GAWD… She wasn't turning into a raging lesbian was she? What would everyone thing? Maybe she should act ignorant?... Yeah! That would work!

"What do you mean? Santana's a girl" Quinn said innocently.

"YOU DON'T KNOW?" Rachel shouted in shocked, before dropping her head in embarrassment.

"I mean… you don't know?" Rachel whispered.

Quinn shook her head naively before she took a sip of her coffee in thought.

"She's…. Uhm… She is homosexual" Rachel whispered in a hush tone, looking around to see if anyone was listening.

"NO!" Quinn gasped in mocking shock, making Rachel nod her head quickly.

"From what I've heard… She is quite the womanizer" Rachel continued. "I'm shocked she hasn't tried to seduce me"

Quinn nearly spat her coffee out at Rachel's statement but managed to compose herself by coughing. Was Rachel being serious?

"I don't think you're her type" Quinn managed to mumble out.

Rachel thought for a moment… This thought never occurred to her. She thought "GIRL" was Santana's type…. Maybe Quinn had a point.

"You're right. She's most probably not into old woman like us." Rachel said in an attempt to make a joke… but suddenly a new thought occurred to Quinn….

I'M OLD…. That's why I'm not hot enough…. OH MY GAWD!

This will not do… this will not stand….

SHE WAS QUINN FUCKING FABRAY DAMMIT.

Her hotness didn't have an AGE….. or did it?

Quinn had half a week to prepare. She would prove that she is hotter than any co-ed.

…..

But Why? Why did she want to impress Santana so much. Was it because Santana was the first person who she could not impress with her good looks? Maybe… or maybe this had to do with the little HBIC monster in Quinn… the monster that wanted everyone to fall at her feet… And Santana didn't. Okay… all that and MAYBE the fact that she wanted Santana to practically drool over her. Why? Quinn did not know…


	11. Chapter 11

"San... You need to wake up…"

Wake up…. How the fuck did I fall asleep? Santana shook her head as groggy thoughts started to fill her mind. Wait… Where the hell was she? Who the hell was waking her up…. Interrupt my sleep I'll interrupt your breathing! Who would be so stupid?

"San… Seriously. I don't have energy for this again"

Energy for this again? Huh? What the hell was going on? Why was this bed so hard…. Oh no… Another one night stand? Really….

"Santana Lopez!"

Brittany? Phew… that meant that Santana was at least in her room right? Or maybe…. The Floor of it? Santana opened her eyes lazily before wiping the drool that was sneaking out of her mouth. Yeah… She was right… The floor… What the- OUCH! MOTHER F…. Hangover? Again….

"Where the hell were you? I was worried sick!" Brittany cried out before throwing her car keys on the table. Where was she going…. Or where did she come from… Wait… what was the time?

"Could you keep it a bit down?" Santana mumbled as her head felt like it was cracking open… slowly…

"NO SANTANA! I WILL NOT!" Brittany shouted once more before she folded her arms across her chest. It had been almost 4 days…. Santana had just disappeared. Yes… She knew Santana was going through a rough time at the moment… but that's why she had friends. To help her though it…. There was no need to go on drunken binges, drinking, snorting and sleeping with hell knows what or who.

"Brittany… Please…" Santana cried as she passionately pleaded internally for the world to just swallow her whole. She really didn't need this right now….

"San…" Brittany sighed in frustration… "Do you know how it feels? When you go off for that long… I don't know whether to call the police or the morgue… Every year you get worse. You're going to kill yourself!"

"I'm here aren't I?" Santana grumbled before she forced her body up, Nausea suddenly gripping her. How was she suppose to fight back when she could blow chunks at any second? Gawd… Maybe her body did need a rest… Then again… Rest is for the dead….

"Yes… Santana but one day you won't be. And that's what scares me…." Brittany growled before grabbing her keys once more.

"Oh, Would you stop being soooooooo dramatic" Santana laughed cruelly before running her hands through her throbbing head. Was it a bad thing that her last memory was last week? Maybe… "Live hard… die young… It's not like anyone expects anything more from me"

Wait… What – Santana suddenly felt light headed as her top-lip seemed heavy… Santana wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and started to laugh hysterically as she saw the blood smear on her skin. Really?...

"Are you okay?" Brittany suddenly grasped before Santana's eyesight blurred….

"Yeah…" Santana slurred before collapsing.

"Santana!" Was the last thing Santana heard before she felt the cold embrace of the floor once more.

White noise resounded through her ears as she tried to look around. Santana couldn't help but realize how calm she suddenly felt… This is why she always pushed the boundaries. Between the jump and the ground… There was always that hang-time where you felt nothing…. You were numb. Numb of the pain… the memories… the lies… the guilt… just free…

Sex, Drugs and Rock 'n Roll could not give you this feeling…. They were only the tools used to get you there…

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0 X0X0X

**_The Next Day_**

"Wow…. Uhm…. Wha…" William started to Babble as Quinn walked in.

"Morning William" Quinn stated innocently before taking a seat next to Rachel who nearly choked. Quinn could still feel Will's eyes burning into her body as she crossed her legs, looking at Rachel.

"Are you okay?" Quinn whispered as Rachel clutched at her throat for air.

Rachel nodded her head and closed her eyes to swallow. Could this reaction be due to the fact that Quinn was dressed to kill today? Perhaps… Since most the men were drooling and all the women were shooting her death glares. Her short pencil shirt emphasized every curve of her body- ending mid-thigh, White tailored shirt and Killer heels to match… She was every High school boys wet dream… Perhaps a tad cliché… But? It seemed to be working.

"You look amazing" Rachel suddenly blurted out as soon as she finished taking a few laboured breathes. Perhaps Rachel had a little Teacher-Fetish too?

"Oh… Thanks… I just threw it on today." Quinn replied indifferently, trying to hid her smile. Santana beware!

"What's the occasion?" William piped in, as she sat right next to Quinn, almost entering her personal space…. Seriously? What was he trying to do? Smother her? Back off… Gawd…. No she remembered why she had lost her taste for dressing like this. The over eager men….

"Like I said… Just threw it on" Quinn repeated with a superficial smile.

"You're going to be quite the distraction today" Rachel mumbled slightly before raising an eyebrow at William.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

"What's up with Brittany?" Puck whispered, while typing on his phone. Completely obvious to the pain which was running through every inch of Santana's body.

Santana was vaguely aware of Puck's presence as she rested her head in her arms, refusing to raise her aching head.

"She's pissed at me again" Santana retorted back in irritation.

Yeah…. She was in quite a state yesterday… What can she say? But everyone knows the only way to get rid of a hangover is to drink some more. Though Brittany now refused to speak to her….

"Well… you did just disappear San. And the whole blood nose thing… It just freaked her out."

It's not like Santana died right?

"My body was just tired" Santana replied in agitation.

Puck simply rolled his eyes at her statement and continued playing on his voice until the classroom door suddenly opened

What was it with these people?…Santana just needed a cold shower and sleep…. Yeah… It sucked that she had to be sitting in class right now, but ey… She wouldn't want to piss Britt-Britt off even more.

Atleast Santana was still breathing Right?...

"For the Love of-" Puck gasped….

Wrong….

As soon as she lifted her eyes Santana's lungs constricted…..

"Morning Class…." Quinn greeted, her eyes moving over the classroom.

"What the…." Santana whispered before biting her bottom-lip.

Was it just her or was this classroom suddenly unnaturally hot?... So… So… Hot…

Santana tried to tear her eyes away… but it was futile. Like every other student sitting in this room… she was hypnotized by the embodiment of sex wrapped up in a costume reserved for high-end pornified fantasies.

Ms. Fabray….

For the Love of Breadstix…

You… Me… Your desk… NOW!

This was the only sentence which ran through Santana's mind currently.

"It there a reason why you are staring at me like a piece of meat Noah?" Quinn asked innocently as she placed her papers on her desk.

"Because I'd love to eat you… " Puck suddenly exclaimed before grinning.

"Ah. Cannibalism… Not something I would've pegged you for Noah" Quinn retorted indifferently as she fiddled with her papers, making Santana's eyes dart to the back of her exposed thighs. Did this woman know what she was doing to Santana? It's like slow, visual torture….

"I meant sexually" Puck replied cockily.

"Somehow that sounds more gruesome" Quinn finally dead-panned, making the class burst out in a fit of giggles.

Santana threaded her hands through her hair before casting her eyes down.

This was going to be a long day….


	12. Chapter 12

"Yes Sam?"

Santana would've rolled her eyes if it didn't hurt so much. She couldn't deal with this all…. Hangover, aching body, Ms. Fabray dressed… in that… You would think that she would get a break sometime right?

"I was just curious to know if you actually know that you're sizzling today?" Sam blurted out in an attempt to woo. Seriously? Like Quinn would-

"That you Sam. That's very nice of you."

WHAT? THE ? HELL? … was that?

Sam turned and smiled cockily at Puck, making Pick's nostrils flare in irritation. Oh Yes…. The boys were still trying to get Ms. Fabray… Santana had actually forgotten… lost in her own little world?

"I think you look hot too Ms. Fabray" Puck shouted suddenly, making Santana cringe in pain. Why did he have to bring attention to this side of the classroom… Santana had being trying to blend into nothingness here…

"Should I be worried about you boys?" Quinn stated before she rested back against her desk.

Santana couldn't help but swallow hard as Quinn raised her leg slightly to rest it against the front of her desk, raising her skirt ever so slightly. Santana couldn't do this anymore…. This woman was going to drive her insane. How was she suppose to concentrate? Hmmm….

"No" Both of the boys simultaneously chanted.

"Okay… Well that's the end for today... I hope to all see you tomorrow"

FUCK YES! Santana made a quick dash to the door, practically bailing out of the classroom. Santana practically charged the bathroom before she took a sigh of relieve. This day was torture… And FUCK it was hot. She walked over to a mirror, slipping her jacket off revealing her satin re bra, which hid under her tight white vest shirt. Yeah she was way too wasted to do laundry yesterday… so it had to do… Santana needed to get home… She couldn't do this… not today. She quickly checked her makeup before taking a hand full of water, pulling it though her hair…. Even if she had to say so herself…. Santana knew she was a hot piece of ass. Dry… or wet… But before she could deliberate on which looked better, her feet took on their own initiative as they started running to her car. Home… Bed…. Bottle of Tequila…Fuck Yeah…. As she reached her car, she started to snake through her pockets looking for her key….

Noooooooo… No…. No….. Oh Hell No!

"ARGH" Santana growled out in frustration…. This could not be happening. Not now….

It's like the world was tempting Santana. Seeing how far she would actually push the boundaries… How far the actual limit is? And what better than to place a hot, witty, intelligent, blonde infront of her?... Quinn had everything… and she was everything… that Santana shouldn't have. And OF COURSE it didn't help that Santana was practically lusting after her like a teenage boy….

Santana's thoughts were corrupt on her way back to Ms. Fabray's classroom….. Did couldn't possibly end well.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Quinn sat at her desk brushing through the essays on her desk before taking a deep sigh. Santana didn't even look at her today…. What the hell was up with that? Quinn put in sooo much effort and Santana didn't even spare her a glance? What was Santana too good to even pay attention in class now? This whole thing was ridiculous… Santana should just atleast acknowledged Quinn… Right? Maybe a lingering glance… a cute smile… a scandalous comment? ANYTHING… really. Santana didn't even stay after class to apologize for just not pitching up last week? Wasn't that common courtesy atleast? Then again this was Santana Lopez…

Why did Santana confuse her so much? WHY DOES IT MATTER?

Quinn stood up from frustration and looked across her classroom. She'd better get home…. More private surrounding to beat herself up, you know? Cause which hot, ambitious, cold-hearted, STRAIGHT woman would want a Co-ed…. No matter how hot said Co-ed was…

Quinn quickly packed up her things and grabbed her key before looking down at the top essay…

**_Santana Lopez– Sonnet 18_**

… Perhaps Quinn should take a few papers home with her? Just in case… Yeah… Mark and read them there? Right… Lessen the load tomorrow. She grabbed the pile and walked to the door, looking through her handbag for her cellphone…

**_Hmpft!_**

Paper sored through the air as Quinn collided into a solid form… Are you SERIOUS? Quinn nearly cried out in frustration as she looked around on the floor at the essays. How the hell was she suppose too read them now? This would take at least 20 minutes to pick up and sort… BITCH IS GONNA DIE.

"Shit… I'm so sorry"

Quinn couldn't help but take a deep breath as the deep husky voice caressed every tingling sense in her body. How she had missed that voice…. Wait…. Huh…

No… please…. Just no….

Quinn looked up, trying to show indifference.

OH GAWD…

Quinn couldn't breathe.

Santana's hair dripped from water, down her throat, through her cleavage making her shirt slightly see through. The red satin bra which clung to Santana's breasts was not helping either as Quinn tried to gain composure. Santana bent down on her knees, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear before starting to collect the papers which were now layered on the floor. Quinn couldn't help but stare in awe as a lone drop if water ran down Santana's throat once more… Quinn's throat felt raw as her breathing finally returned, in short little pants.

"Ah…. Uhm…" Quinn mumbled…

Santana looked up at Quinn for a moment… What had she done? It was stupid to come back here… Be alone with Quinn while she looked so…. Santana bit her bottom-lip unconsciously as her eyes drifted over Quinn's body. Quinn suddenly dropped to her knee, making Santana gasp as her skirt rose further up her thighs. Santana's hormones practically growled in aggression as Santana tried to contain them…

Could you give me a break? Seriously?... Santana grumbled internally

"Why you here Santana?" Quinn whispered softly before she reached for the papers which Santana had gathered.

Santana would've given anything just o answer that… but her words fell short as she realized that she couldn't remember why she was here….

"I….. Uhm…." Santana's word

"Are you always this articulate?" Quinn jested making Santana blush slightly.

YEAH… Make fun of the tongue-tied lovesick puppy…. Smooth Fabray

Santana dropped her head as she moved to retrieve the last few papers.

"Just when I'm trying to control myself" Santana mumbled under her breath….

"Control yourself?... I thought that was impossible" Quinn whispered huskily before she brushed another strand of Santana's hair back.

Santana couldn't help as her whole body set ablaze… What was this woman doing to her? One simple touch and Santana practically died of pleasure…. She had to get up… had to get out.

What are you doing Quinn? Quinn scowled herself as warm pleasure filled her chest and tensed her stomach… Everything about this situation was wrong… So wrong…. Why couldn't Quinn stop herself? Damn Santana for looking so good wet… another spark shot down between Quinn's thighs as she realized the pun contained within her thought… The raunchy image of Santana moaning in pleasure filled Quinn's mind as she pulled away suddenly to stand up.

"Uhm… Thank you for your help, but I really need to leave" Quinn all but gasped out… How the hell was she going to deal with that? Quinn was official insane…. She had officially lost it… Lost all-

All thoughts numbed as Santana started to get up, her eyes locking in on Quinn's… Everything about Santana screamed "FUCK ME" at that moment. Like a temptation served by the devil himself… could it really be that bad? Quinn nearly cried out for help as she realized that she was trying to convince herself that it wouldn't be that bad to kiss Santana….

Quinn's eyes suddenly darted to Santana's lips…. Santana's tongue ran across the lip slightly before she took it between her teeth.

Would it be wrong to kiss her? Santana thought as she felt her body instinctively move closer to Quinn… No wait… that was to give Ms. Fabray her paper…. Right? Wrong… Santana just stop lying to yourself….

"I actually just came to get my.. Uhm.. Keys" Santana blurted out… Gawd… yes… her keys… so she could escape THIS.

"Likely story" Quinn teased once again… but distraction filled her voice.

"Well I can't exactly tell you it because I wanted to see you in that outfit one last time" Santana huskily seduced. Thank you for small mercies… Santana rejoiced as she realized that she was not completely useless when Ms. Fabray was present.

Quinn closed her eyes suddenly, breaking the tension which seemed to fill the room. Quinn couldn't give into her…. Urges? Is that even right? Could you have an urge for a female student… being a female lecturer? It was wrong on so many levels.

The sudden loss of eye contact made Santana's lust once again growl in anger… Santana was so close… so close to losing control. Could she atleast plead insanity when the world found out that she was in-lust with Ms. Fabray? A woman whose first name… she didn't even know! A LECTURER… Oh yes… It couldn't have been just a secretary or janitor…. Noooooo… Her rebellious nature had to make her want a straight lecturer… Or Santana atleast thought Ms. Fabray was straight.

Quinn quickly walked to Santana's desk to retrieve Santana's car key. Quinn took a few laboured breaths before turning around once more. Why did she think anything would change? Ofcourse Santana would still be standing there as hot as hell.

"Are you always this flirtatious with your teachers?" Quinn finally stated, thanking her voice that it didn't falter.

Santana leaned back against the doorway as she watched Quinn walking back down to her with the Mustang's key.

"Of course" Santana lied, hoping to try and regain her composure which Ms. Fabray had destroyed in a matter of minutes.

Quinn faltered slightly before a thought jumped into her head. Of course she does… Remember Quinn, you're nothing but another possible one-night-stand to her. Quinn smiled thinly before she made her way to Santana, handing her the key.

"Why am I not surprised? Always the rebel… never the winner though… right princess?" Quinn muttered before rolling her eyes.

Quinn quickly moved to collect her papersand bag once more before she walked to the door. Santana quickly stopped her though by blockading the exit with her body. Quinn couldn't help but tense into a dream-like state as Santana's warm breath caressed her cheek.

"It depends on the prize" Santana whispered sexily making Quinn close her eyes.

Of course Santana was a winner… How dare Ms. Fabray think anything else? When will Ms. Fabray learn to leave well enough alone? Now Santana was obligated to point out that even a high strung catholic girl would cave to her infamous Lopez Charm


	13. Chapter 13

Quinn's eyes moved over Santana's features for a split second before her lips parted.

"And what would the prize be?" Quinn whispered as the blood in her veins started to rush to her head. Quinn felt weak, tingly… the calm before the storm. A mumbling thought in Quinn's mind was practically begging for Santana to falter… To fail… But Quinn could see that no matter what happened at this moment… She couldn't tear herself away from Santana.

Santana raised her hand and brushed a strand of hair behind Quinn's ear…. Her whole body was screaming "RUN!" but Santana couldn't fight the draw… the feeling of want that washed over her.

"Entertainment" Santana purred softly,

Quinn was wrong…

There it was….

The infamous, badly-timed foot-in-mouth disease.

The nagging voice in Quinn's head suddenly grew louder as her lust trance broke. Shame washed over Quinn as she realized what an idiot she is… Quinn keeps forgetting who she was actually dealing with. What did Quinn expect? Beautiful words and Red roses? This was Santana dammit…. She most probably plays like this with all the girls….

Quinn closed her eyes…

"I'm not here for your entertainment" Quinn whispered, making Santana falter a bit.

WHAT? Santana literally opened her mouth in shock, staring at Quinn in bewilderment…. Did Quinn just dismiss her? Not only was Fate playing with Santana… but Quinn insisted on being difficult as well… What had just happened? Santana nearly… kissed Ms. Fabray? Risked and lost everything for one kiss…. She must've had more to drink than she thought. FUCK Santana…. Do you really WANT to ruin your life?

"Never said you were the Prize" Santana replied cheekily… There was no way in hell some young, blonde over-educated baby-sitter was going to affect her… Right?

"I'm soooooo thankful I don't have a complex" Quinn snapped back obviously insulted by Santana's words.

"Perhaps you should get one, might prove you're human." Santana retaliated, Who did Ms. Fabray think she was? Seriously… if the rejection wasn't bad enough.. she wanted a verbal war too?

"You little… ARGH!" Quinn huffed out in irritation.

Santana rolled her eyes in annoyance. What was it with Quinn? One moment Santana wanted to kiss her… and the next? Santana would gladly just bitch-slap her.

"I'm hardly little anymore" Santana growled

"Then stop acting like a spoilt little child" Quinn finally snapped…

Both stood staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity, their breath colliding as mere inches separated their lips. Santana's eyes couldn't help but flicker to Quinn's lips as Quinn's breath hitched, shallowing as lust started banging down Quinn's walls of resistance.

"Or what?" Santana whispered, her warm breath caressing Quinn's lips.

Quinn's eyes darkened as her eyes moved to Santana's lips… biting her own. She was drawn… hitting the brake was too late now… it was a useless gestu-

Their lips collided in an epic battle of raw lust and emotions… A slight moan escaped Quinn as Santana's tongue traced over Quinn's bottom-lip, trying to force Quinn into sensual submission, but Quinn would not fall from grace so easily.

"Hmmmm" Santana moaned as Quinn gently pinned her against a wall, dominating the carnal, wanton kiss. Their bodies moulded together perfectly as their lips fight for power…. For more satisfaction… pleasure… selfishly trying to grasp every inch of the sweet desire which pulsated through them.

Santana's moan made Quinn's muscles coiled with tension as butterflies started to swarm her stomach… it was like an addiction… a blessed curse… Quinn gently nibbled Santana's bottom-lip before sucking it gently… Quinn was suddenly addicted to Santana's flesh… her essence.

Santana's mind numbed from the world as obsession took over her… every soft pant or moan from Quinn pushing Santana over the edge. Santana's thoughts scrambled as her breathing hardened… the rush which elude her constantly was finally found in that one kiss… She earned for more… more of Quinn… more of her touch…

But as Santana's hands found Quinn's waist….

Quinn then suddenly pulled away…. Her breathing hard and hoarse….

The sudden loss of contact suddenly drilled a iron peg of reality through Santana… What had she done? Santana's body screamed from the frustration… Panic gripped hold of Santana as she stared at Quinn who had regret written across her face. This was a mistake….

"I'm sorry. I… I… don't know why I did that…" Santana stumbled as she started to back out the door. Santana needed air… reason… a stiff drink… What the hell just happened?...

"Uhm… I'm sorry… It was a mistake… I was wrong… Not with you..." Santana's babble came out quick and barely coherent as her eyes jolted around the room, avoiding Quinn's eyes.

"Especially not with you…" Santana finally breathed out before she turned on her heels and ran, leaving Quinn….

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

_"Entertainment" Santana purred softly,_

_Quinn closed her eyes…_

_"I'm not here for your entertainment" Quinn whispered, _

What had Santana done… If The Dean had to hear about this, heads would roll… Not even he would be able to forgive Santana. Maybe it was just a mistake like Santana had said… WAIT… what was she saying? That kiss was… Wow…

Santana had never felt anything like that before… The sparks where still jolting through her as she drove. Maybe she could just talk to Ms. Fabray right? Beg her not to tell the Dean… He would never be able to contain this… The Dean would have to kick her out.

And the University…. Tears choked Santana as she wiped a lone tear away from her cheek. Her thoughts chaotically flew across her skull… Santana knew she should've just walked home…. Avoided temptation by all costs, but how could she when….

But how could she regret what just happened?

Ms. Fabray was… Hmmmmm… for a the lack of a better word – PERFECT.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Are you fucken kidding me right now? Seriously…. Really… HONESTLY?

Quinn hit her hands against her steering wheel with such force that her whole dashboard shook as Santana's words rotated through her thoughts. What the fuck was Quinn thinking anyway? Like she should be surprised that Santana just fled? …. For the love of…. ARGH!

"ESPECIALLY NOT WITH YOU?" Quinn shouted in aggravation… Did Quinn do something to repulse Santana somehow? The nerve of that entitled little brat… Quinn was beautiful right? Hot… witty… Smart…. Well Quinn thought she was smart obviously she was EXTREMELY wrong.

AND NOW?… What the hell did Quinn just do. She kissed a student… A female student. Santana Lopez the female student… Out of all students in the whole entire University. Did Rachel not warn her? This was literally the worst thing you could do in the teaching occupation… and all because of some girl… Some girl that said it was a mistake to kiss Quinn.

Kiss….. but WOW… that kiss was like… wow…

Quinn sat quiet for a moment as her thoughts ran through the kiss once more. Everything about it was… Animalistic, a deep craving which Santana seemed still but

Could her life get any worse right now?

SHE WAS STRAIGHT DAMMIT!... IS STRAIGHT…..

Quinn is straight….. Right…..

Quinn felt a cyclone of emotions rage through her body as tears started to build up in her eyes. The anger, frustration and hurt was too much to handle…. It was too REAL to handle.

Who gave Santana the right? Everything was perfect until she came along… Everything.

Quinn dropped her head in horror as her tears ran freely…

Was it too much to ask…

Just to get a break?


	14. Chapter 14

Okay… So Quinn had calmed down…. believe it or not.

She meditated over the moment…

Trying to keep her hormones under control as she relived every… Breath-taking moment…

but it was clear what had happened.

Santana was just trying to fulfil a erotic fantasy, which she did right? It's not like it would happen again… or that it even happened Right? Quinn and Santana would just both have to forget about it… Right?

Then again… There was that little comment… But Quinn could get over it…. RIGHT?

Who was she kidding… Santana was burnt into Quinn's mind, the memory of Santana imprinted on Quinn's flesh. Yes… Very Dramatic… and all this over a kiss… but… Gawd…

Quinn ran her hands through her hair as she looked at herself in the mirror, clutching a towel to her body.

Was Santana really worth all of this? All of this thought and deliberation? Of course not…

Quinn quickly finished up before slipping on a strapless yellow sundress. Not the sexiest thing to wear? But who cared right… Plus… look where playing Ms. Sexbomb got her. She quickly collected her things before she rushed out of the door.

"Dammit" Quinn cried before rushing back into the house… The Box!

Rachel had been harassing poor Quinn for old clothes and toys for a charity drive Rachel was currently running…. And to shut her up, Quinn got the biggest box possible and filled it to the brim. In hind-sight, it was not the best move as the box weighed a ton! Quinn practically crab-walked to her car while clutching the box to her chest. Who would've thought that materials would be so heavy?

Quinn finally let out a deep huff as she threw the box in the car… FINALLY!

The ride to the University was quiet… a welcomed sound since all that Quinn could think about lately was a certain rebellious Latina. Quinn's mind was now hallow… focusing on the road before her, but before she got comfortable… She was there… She was at the crime scene…

Quinn jumped out of the car and looked around for any sign of that Black Mustang… and there it was… waiting… Like an omen sent from hell. Yes.. Hell… her future vacationing home since she's been such a bad… bad.. girl…

How would Quinn be able to cope with this right now? ….

"Hi! Ms. Fabray" Two male voices chanted as they ran down to greet the Lecturer.

Sam? Puck?...

"Hi boys" Quinn greeted politely before

They both stood before her huffing and puffing before Puck moved his hand behind Sam's head…. He slapped it quickly to make Sam look around. Seriously? Sam… you give Blondes a bad name.

"Can I help you carry anything Ms. Fabray?"

Ms. Fabray…. Quinn was starting to hate that name… It was a constant reminder of her duties and position.

"Yeah!" Sam cried out before flexing his muscles "We're pumped and ready"

Puck slapped Sam's vunerable stomach, making Sam bend in shock….

"No… You're Thick" Puck growled before looking back at Quinn.

Ooooookay… this just got weird – Quinn thought before smiling once more. Wait… the box!

"Could you boys maybe help me out with a box I have?"

"Sure!" Sam answered quickly, before both of them flew to Quinn's backseat door. They started arguing amongst themselves making Quinn roll her eyes. Could boys be any more like children? Santana wouldn't act like this…. Wait… Quinn cursed her lack of self-control…

Finally the boys pulled out the box and started to follow Quinn to the class room.

"Quinn? Who the hell-" Puck finally stated after reading black writing scribbled on the box.

"It's my first name" Quinn replied before Puck went any further… the last thing she needed was another indiscrepancy labelled onto her name.

"Wow… Do you get any hotter?" Puck suddenly proclaimed before rushing over to Quinn, leaving Sam to carry the box himself.

"Of course Noah. Unfortunately for you and Sammy, I'm onto you though. But This was a sweet gesture" Quinn finally stated making Puck suddenly blush.

"I …San…. the bet" Sam suddenly mumbled, half his words lost behind the box

Quinn raised her brow in confusion before looking at Puck.

"He said nothing" Puck quickly retorted before smacking Sam behind the head again.

"I said! I knew San would tell her about the bet" Sam cried out…

A bet? What bet... Was that what yesterday was all about?

Was Santana even in on the bet..

But before Quinn could ask anymore... They walked into the class room.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Santana cast her head down in dread as she entered the classroom. Yeah… Santana had managed to somehow pull herself out of bed to face the consequences which laid ahead. Of course this wouldn't be pleasant… Maybe she should turn back? Give it a few days to dissipate? … Or atleast until her emotions and hormones calm-the-fuck-down! A dark cloud of self-loath enveloped Santana as she looked up and the class was empty. Perhaps Ms. Fabray had the same idea?

Santana made her way to her desk and smiled at the Brittany innocently. Brittany had never been this angry at her… even after Santana had revealed the tooth-fairy was a myth… Long story… once again thanks to the over-consumption of alcohol.

"Hi" Santana mumbled.

Santana really needed Brittany right now. Britt-Britt would be the only one who could understand… who could help.

"I didn't hear you come in last night," Brittany merely stated, not even looking up at Santana. "Another night of mindless drinking?"

Santana cringed at the bluntness of Brittany's tone. It wouldn't have been mindless if Santana's mind would just stop thinking about Ms. Fabray… but Brittany was right.

"I'm sorry Britt… I just have a lot on my mind" Santana mumbled before sitting down next to the taller blonde.

Brittany turned to look at Santana before she rolled her icy blue eyes.

"I doubt you have a mind left after this week. But yes… I forgive you"

A small smile curved on Brittany's lips before Santana practically jumped her, hugging Brittany tightly. It felt so good just to feel the warm embrace of comfort once again…

Brittany – Santana's confidant. Her Best-Friend, Ex-Lover, Roommate, Entertainment, Therapist and Teddy-bear.

Brittany suddenly pulled back as someone cleared their throat slightly.

"Thank you Puckerman…"

Santana's head turned quickly to see Ms. Fabray's eyes burning into her, a curt smile plastered on Ms. Fabray's face. OBVIOUSLY… Ms. Fabray didn't forget about what happened… much to Santana's horror. A dark cloud of dread drenched Santana in anxiety as Quinn's eyes slowly floated across the students in the class. For the first time in her existence Santana felt an indescribable fear… Hell Hath no fury like a woman scorned.

"Good morning everyone" Quinn greeted.

Sudden fury gripped Santana's heart as Ms. Fabray smiled at Puck… What the hell was going on with her? Fabray just smiled at Puck and Santana wanted to douse him in flames.

"Thank you Noah"

THANK YOU NOAH? What…. What the hell was that? Sweet little smiles and… thank you's? The injustice of it all. It was Puck For fuck sakes….

"Always a pleasure Q"

Q? Is that like some sick James Bond reference? Santana's mind started to dart across the room looking for Sam… Where was Sam? Why wasn't he hindering Puck's flirtations? What kinda bet was this?

Suddenly her question was answered as Sam walked in holding a gigantic box. Sam practically fell to the floor from the sheer mass of the box, but as he dropped in infront of Quinn's desk... He smiled triumphantly.

"And Thank you Sam. That box was extremely heavy" Quinn praised before smiling slightly.

Had the world gone mad? Ms. Fabray actually asked Biceps and Jew-hawk to help her… And of course they JUST HAD to agree….

And then….

Sam lifted his shirt to wipe his face, revealing his supermodel body. His abs flexed as his shirt brushed over his face, making half the girls swoon in awe….

Okay… now THAT was a bit much Right? Santana screamed internally as she looked on in disbelief…

Even Brittany stared on in wonder….

"Anything for you Ms. Fabray" Sam replied sweetly before walking to his desk.

FOR THE LOVE OF…. Really?

This was just NOT happening right now….

Santana dropped her head in defeat, unsure whether to laugh or cry at the situation… Could things get worse?

"Sonnet 18; Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? One of the best-known of 154 sonnets written by William Shakespeare. I was impressed with your in-depth paraphrasing and analysis of Sonnet, however there were many different opinions and I would like to hold a discussion regarding certain views. " Quinn's professional tone made Santana look up…

Deep Hazel eyes connected with Santana's making Santana's body nearly melt instantly. Santana couldn't help as her eyes dropped to Ms. Fabray's lips… Sitting here? Watching in silence… Santana herself couldn't even believe what happened the day before. But the instant lustful ache that filled her body reminded Santana… driving memories of the taste of Ms. Fabrays's lips through her brain. Yeah… Love hurts… everyone heard that before… but Lust? Infatuation… Obsession… THIS CRUSH… is a damn spiteful bitch which kicks you as you lay on the ground.

Quinn's eyes dropped suddenly as she started brushing through papers. Coward…. Ms. Fabray couldn't even look at Santana. Yes… Santana felt guilty but Ms. Fabray did kiss her back right? That must mean that Ms. Fabray wanted it… Right? Then again… Maybe Ms. Fabray was just another one of those girl that wanted a homo-erotic experience? And who better than Santana right? Ms. No-Hope, Emotionally damaged, Careless…. Lopez…

"First of all… Puckerman? Please explain how "She's Hot" fully explains this poem" Quinn finally said, her voice filled with a frosty undertone.


	15. Chapter 15

Okay… So Quinn wanted answers? And now she got them…. Santana Lopez was in inlove with Ms. Brittany Pierce…. Who could blame her right? Tall, Blonde, blue eyes, amazing dancer's body… Everything Quinn lacked… Okay not lacked… but Quinn could really do with the height and… Brea- What was she saying? Should she doubt her hotness because Santana is obviously infuatuated with Brittany? Of course not….

But Quinn couldn't help remember how her earlier logic disappeared as soon as she walked into class and saw Santana practically dry-humping Ms. Pierce. Did Santana have no respect? … Quinn cinged as she thought back to the steaming hot rage which coursed through her jealous body. What was wrong with her? How many times must she ask that question before she gets an actual answer? Was Quinn just slowly losing herself? Most probably….

Quinn's eyes then darted to her phone which lit up as it vibrated. A message?

**_We need to talk_**

Quinn threw her phone onto her couch in frustration. Does all tragedies come in three's? Quinn hoped not… or she is in a severely amount of trouble.

Quinn's eyes linger for a moment to the place where her phone fell… Black shirt? Santana's shirt… Quinn should seriously return that. She could always do it tomorrow though, but….. She had to talk to Santana. Santana was a loose cannon and Quinn couldn't risk their kiss being public knowledge. Quinn just hoped she remembered the way to the student residences… though she has passed it a couple of times to and from work.

When she arrived Quinn was greeted by the sound of loud music and smokey corridors. Another thing that should not surprise her… Then again…Quinn couldn't even remember half of college years.

"Hi. Can I help?"

Quinn turned to see a well-dressed young man looking at her curiously. The taste of his clothing would surely suggest homosexual tendencies… but who was she to judge Right? Did she not have her tongue down another girl's throat not more than 24 hours ago? Though Quinn didn't understand the lack of his one eyebrow… most probably a new trend?

"Uhm… I'm looking for Santana Lopez?"

The curly-headed brunette boy's eyes bulged slightly before he gave Quinn the "once-over".

"The spawn of pure evil that takes pleasure in violating anothers by shaving off their eyebrow?"

Quinn fell silent as she once again found herself staring at the area which lacked the eyebrow….

" Yeah I saw you looking at my eyebrow... 3rd floor to the left and then turn right. 2 Door from the fire hydrant. If you can't find that? Look for the one has 666 engraved into the door frame"

Quinn suddenly found herself speechless as the brunette boys charming voice hissed out the directions. Obviously Santana was not exactly Ms. Popular. Then again…. This was a residence filled with filled with students, cattiness was always to be found.

"Thank you" Quinn merely stated before she made her way to the elevator.

What had she gotten herself into?

As the elevator door open, Quinn realized that the floor was basically empty and quiet. Laughs could be heard from across the corridor… Santana's perhaps? Quinn took a daring step outside and followed the directions until she turned the corner….

Quinn's jaws suddenly clenched as her lungs tightened. Quinn forced her eyes to look away…. She was right atleast… Santana did have something for Brittany.

Draped in a tightened white towel, Santana was leaning over Brittany, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Maybe it wasn't too late. Quinn could leave right? It's not like she should just stand here watching…. But Quinn couldn't help but look back at the Santana and Brittany. What did she wal into? Some co-ed fantasy? Both in nothing but towels, Brittany pinned against a door while Santana basically seduced her… for everyone to see? Okay… not everyone… but there was limits Dammit.

"-You… me… strawberries and cream."

Strawberry ad cream? What the… Seriously? Quinn felt numb as her fingers tightened on the black shirt which hung in her hand. Reality struck another blow as Brittany started laughing flirtatiously.

"Seriously? Strawberries and-" Brittany's eyes suddenly shifted catching Quinn's shocked gaze.

Oh no… there was no going back.. She's been discovered. Code blue… Code Blue….

"Ms. Fabray?"

Quinn watched in horror as Santana pulled back in confusion….

"Ms. Fabray? What…. No. Why on earth-"

Of course not Fabray… Who would want Fabray when you have Brittany under you…. Right?

"Brittany….. Santana" Quinn greeted awkwardly, her heart beating hard enough for her to hear it.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0XX0X0X0X0X

"I can't believe you have such a crush on him" Santana shouted out as the hot water coursed over her body. It was just what she needed. Especially after today… the rest of her classes were quick… But English Lit nearly killed her today. Do you know how hard it is…. Trying to avoid eye contact when the only thing your body wants to do is jump the person you're trying to avoid?

"Did you not see his body?" Brittany cried out in defence.

Santana cringed at the memory, remembering how Sam practically flaunted himself infront of Ms. Fabray.

"Yes I did. But… uhm…" Santana started as she reached for her conditioner.

"Yeah… Yeah… We all know… Gay and Proud right?" Brittany blurted out before both of them started to snicker.

Santana smirked slightly as she started to lather her hair with her conditioner, wondering if Ms. Fabray had the same reaction as Brittany did. Is Ms. Fabray into Blonde with biceps? Perhaps… It's not like Santana and Quinn sat around discussing boys right?

Suddenly the curtain was pulled open revealing Brittany in a white towel, looking at Santana.

"And while we're on the topic of crushes. What on earth is going on with you and Ms. Quinn Fabray? Hmmmmm?"

Quinn Fabray? So that was her first name…. Quinn… Oh DUH. Q? Wait… how did Puck know Ms Fabray – Quinn's- Name before she did?

"What do you mean?" Santana replied in innocence. Dammit… Brittany was on to her.

"Well… Uhm… You weren't yourself today" Brittany plainly stated before raising an eyebrow.

Santana quickly rinsed her hair before looking narrowly at Brittany.

"She's just hot. That's all…. I think I have like that School Girl crush thing…. But it'll pass like most things" Santana answered nonchalantly.

Brittany couldn't know…. She'd lecturer Santana for days on her bad behaviour and all Santana really wanted was to forget about the whole ordeal.

"Santana… I say this because I care. You have problems" Brittany chuckled before throwing a towel at Santana.

Santana quickly wrapped herself up in the towel and followed Brittany out the bathroom door.

"Me? You want Trouty-Mouth of all people!" Santana shouted out from behind her.

"Yes… but atleast Trouty mouth is my age" Brittany snapped back playfully.

"Yes… but he's as thick as a log"

"Well it doesn't matter. I don't know how to woo him…" Brittany finally stated as she leaned against the front door of their room.

Santana finally caught up to Brittany and looked at the blonde… Maybe Santana wasn't the only one who suffered with feelings for another person. Maybe this was a normal feeling, the only diffirence was that Santana's crush was not exactly approved… but that's minor details. Santana would any graduate in a few months… and then…. Wait… Who was she kidding? It's not like Quinn Fabray was interested right?

Wait… She has an idea…

"Okay Britt-Britt… I'm going to let you in on a little secret!" Santana said, with a mockingly serious tone.

"I don't think I should be taking tips from you Madam" Brittany started to chuckle, realizing that this was Santana's attempt at cheering her up.

"Nooooo… Hear me out. I just thought of it…"

"That's what scares me" Brittany whispered

Santana narrowed her eyes at Brittany playfully before her lips curled into a smirk.

"You're the only person who refuses to take tips from me. I have a reputation remember?" Santana jested.

"Yes... Because I'm the only person who knows you. Remember"

"Yes… but this is really good" Santana finally pleaded.

"Okay… Fine! Tell me your genius plan" Brittany replied.

Santana moved closer to Brittany in the empty corridor

"Tomorrow, just before class… " Santana started

"You grab him…"Santana whispered as she pushed Brittany slightly against the door. For most? This would've a "WTF moment" but Brittany and Santana were so close that this gesture was nothing more than a joke.

"You look into his big… Wait… What colour is his eyes?"

Brittany rolled her eyes before giggling…

"Green…. But it's almost sea-like, mossy orbs of-"

This made Santana arch her eyebrow before interrupting

"Into his mossy covered eyes"

"Santana!" Brittany protested

"Okay… Okay.. Into his green eyes and you say…"

Santana moved closer to Brittany, taking her seductress part extremely seriously.

"Trouty mouth… You… me… strawberries and cream."

Brittany couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Seriously? Strawberries and-" Brittany's eyes suddenly shifted.

"Ms. Fabray?"

Santana pulled back in confusion….

"Ms. Fabray? What…. No. Why on earth-"

"Brittany….. Santana" Quinn greeted awkwardly.

Santana couldn't help but sigh deeply as she turned around slowly. Could her day get any worse?


	16. Chapter 16

"Uhm… I just brought your… Uhm…" Quinn suddenly felt tongue-tied as Santana started walking over to her, in nothing but the cotton white towel…. "You're…"

"My shirt?" Santana answered in irritation. It wasn't with Quinn though, Santana was just frustrated with herself… Another award winning performance given by Santana Lopez. Why was it that everything seems to go wrong around this blonde woman?

Quinn arched her eyebrow before throwing the shirt gently at Santana. This was useless… Quinn thought as she turned to leave. Quinn thought the shirt could be a peace offering, a way to start a conversation… but Noooooo Santana prefers being a child… once again. Then again… Quinn did kinda cock-block her… So this aggression was understandable? Quinn heard a faint click of a door before she felt a hand grasp her wrist gently.

Instantaneous sparks started to course through Quinn's limbs as she turned to see dark brown orbs analysing her curiously. Silence filled the air as a few water drops started to run down Santana's neck and collar bone. Quinn found her eyes flickering between Santana's eyes and lips… Missing the taste… The touch - GET HOLD OF YOURSELF WOMAN! You came here to strike a bargain… not kiss her… again….

"Santana… I…" Quinn started to mumbled as she found her senses starting to pick up on small things. The smell of Egyptian Violet which radiated from Santana's body. The heat of Santana's flesh against hers… the way Santana's eyes seemed to burn into every corner of her being.

"I need to talk to you" Santana whispered huskily, making another jolt of unwanted desire to wash over Quinn.

Santana could just leave things where they were. She didn't know Ms. Quinn Fabray… and she couldn't risk anyone finding out about… The kiss. They had to speak… and then forget about this. Forget about everything thing… It was nothing more than a mistake. Right? But if it was… why did Santana want to do it again… right here? While Quinn watched her, Quinn's green eyes filled with hostility and suspicion…

They stared at each other for a few seconds, a thick atmosphere hanging around them. Quinn couldn't deal with the emotions which were now revealing themselves.

Desire?

Jealousy?

Rage?

Hurt?

Pain?

All this emotions swam in Quinn's chest, nearly suffocating her as Santana's eyes softened their intense glare.

"Please…." Santana continued, the sincerest plea in her eyes. Quinn couldn't help but crumble…

"As long as you put on clothes" Quinn stated back awkwardly. Quinn wouldn't be able to handle another… slip.

Santana shook her head absently before a slight smile caressed her lips.

"Generally I'm asked to take them off" Santana jested.

Quinn shot Santana a dark look before taking a deep sigh. Quinn tried to recollect her thoughts once again…

"Okay… Let's just get this over with." Quinn muttered lowly.

Santana and Quinn made their way to the door before Brittany came stumbling out quickly, her Jean undone and shirt half up. Brittany leaned against the door way as she attempted to slip on her snickers.

"Uhm… I'm gonna go… I'll see you later?" Brittany mumbled, avoiding Quinn's scrutinizing gaze.

Why the hell was Brittany running? It was her room right…. The fear of being burnt alive! That's why…**_ I'LL CUT YOU BITCH _**was engraved across Quinn's forehead ever since this morning's class. Brittany was not willing to risk death…. Santana and Ms. Fabray had to sort out their own shit. Whatever "shit" it was.

"Sure" Santana said, silently thanking Brittany for leaving.

Brittany merely smiled at both Santana and Ms. Fabray before running off.

Quinn walked into the neat apartment, observing the amazing taste of decoration. This couldn't possibly be a student's apartment.. could it? Then again… Santana wasn't exactly the norm. The decorations has a uniq- OH MY GAWD!

Santana's exposed skin shone as water droplets dropped from her raven hair down her back. Thin lines of sunlight high-lighted Santana's figure for the room was to dim for a clear view. Quinn's eyes couldn't help but follow the droplet until it disappear against Santana's lacy black boy-short.

"What on earth are you doing?" Quinn cried out as she realized her developing obsession with Santana's body.

Santana suddenly turned around in shock, folding her arms over her breasts. Was Ms. Fabray really being serious right now?... What the hell did Quinn think she was doing? Building a farm?

"What the hell do you think I'm doing. I'm getting dressed" Santana growled back.

Santana couldn't help it… It was untameable. Quinn Fabray just made her… aggressive? Here they stood… In Santana's apartment… and Ms. Fabray still had the nerve to question Santana's very action. Was she suppose to just stand here and take it?

"You could've closed the door" Quinn grumbled before turning around, in an obvious attempt to avoid looking at Santana.

"I thought you might wanna see what you're missing" Santana purred slightly.

The sound of a sharp-intake of air filled the room. Why was Santana doing this? What were her motives… Entertainment? She was nothing more than a spoilt little brat that cared for nothing and no one.

"Okay… Listen." Quinn started… "I don't know what happened between us-"

"you kissed a female student… She kissed you back" Santana interrupted before walking passed Quinn, drying her hair.

Quinn found it hard to concentrate as Santana walked around in a pair of unzipped tailor jeans and a black lace bra. Was Santana trying to kill her? Quinn couldn't take much more… but Quinn knew she had to… rectify things.

"Thank you Captain Obvious. Your ability to point out the elephant in the room amazes me" Quinn hissed back, it somehow lacked it's usual biting edge… Perhaps it was because Quinn was to distracted by the way Santana's hips moved… Quinn took a deep sigh before tearing her eyes way from Santana who had just opened the fridge.

Santana took a bottle of ice cold water and took a gulped before turning to Quinn.

"I'm just trying to get to the point. No need to get Sarcastic Ms. Fabray" Santana finally answered, turning to face Quinn.

Why couldn't she look at Santana? Did she feel guilty? Most probably. Whatever the reason… It was starting to grate on Santana's ever thinning nerves. She couldn't explain it… but she felt all the aggression in her rise to the surface… or these hours of constant thinking and irritation.

"It's cool. Forget about it… It just another kiss to me. It meant nothing, did nothing" Santana continued.

Quinn turned her eyes to Santana once more as fury grasped her mind. Did nothing? Quinn had been an emotional wreck since yesterday and Santana felt… nothing? Maybe the world wasn't losing their minds… Maybe it was just Quinn.

"I'm glad we agree. It was nothing more than a ghastly mistake. I don't know what came over me… but I regret every second. It was wrong of me to kiss you especially since you're a student… and a girl…" Quinn growled, oblivious to the fact that the object of her desire now stood half-naked infront of her.

"Well that you for that discriminative apology. It must be awful for a smart little catholic girl like you to kiss a girl right?" Santana kind of blurted out in a moment of hysteria. Who was Ms. Fabray kidding?

Quinn's temper suddenly calmed before she took a long look at Santana. Quinn couldn't help but marvel at the picture infront of her… Santana was one of the most beautiful creatures she had ever see. Would Quinn tell her? Of course not…. Santana would then get the upper hand… This situation had to be handled by tact.. So that meant that Quinn had to push her cravings asi-

"I was just your homo-erotic experience. Right? What was it? Mid-life crisis? Failed Marriage? Childhood Insecurities? Come on tell me Ma'am," Santana started to ramble off as her temper started to erupt. Gawd… did Santana ever feel like a fool. This woman wanted to try out the ride… and to avoid trouble she choose the pony that could die at any moment. No commitment, No duties, no care. Screw Fate… Quinn was the cold-heartless bitch!

"You're one to speak. What was you're intentions? Hmmmmm?..." Quinn's sudden verbal-attack caught Santana off-guard. "Make a bet with the boys to see who can bed the Lecturer first. What are you sixteen? You're pathetic"

"You think I'd be stupid enough to risk my car for the chance to fuck YOU?" Santana suddenly growled.

Quinn took a step back as a the comment ran a hot rod down her throat. OUCH… that hurt like a… hmmmmm

"This is a joke. You're the pathetic once if you think this would be anything more than a lingering thought to me" Santana sneered, pushing the rod even further.

"Of course. What else should I have expected? Right? Ms. Santana Lopez…. Typical spoilt brat that got everything in her life right? You don't actually care about anyone else but yourself. Your parents must be very proud!" Quinn stated pointedly.

"Excuse me?" Santana's expression suddenly changed as dark rage took over her. "what makes you think that an over-paid baby-sitter has the right to talk about my parents?"

"Oh so Ms. Santana Lopez does have a soft spot. What you got parental issues. It would explain so much?" Quinn grinded "Most probably just left you here on your lonesome because they couldn't handle your shit. It would explain your abandonment issues…. Let me guess they show you love by giving you money? You most probably have never experienced an actual human relationship."

"Get Out" Santana shouted dangerously. Today… is the day she will literally kill another woman.

"I wasn't planning on staying" Quinn shouted back before she made her way to the front door.

"Then FUCKEN go!" Santana yelled

And as Quick as the fight had started… There was nothing… not one sound….

Santana stood in silence…


	17. Chapter 17

Brittany's eyes squinted as she walked into the dark apartment. She had gone out of town for the day… praying that Ms. Fabray would not be here when she came back. Brittany was lucky…. The apartment was empty…. As still as death. Where was Santana?

"San…." Brittany called out before her hand searched for the light switch. "San…."

Santana had to be here…. The Mustang had not moved from its spot… And Santana drove that car everywhere.

"San"

No one answered…. Brittany started to panic as she rushed into Santana's room. The phone was gone…. So was Santana's purse. Santana had gone somewhere… With who? Brittany didn't even want to guess. Brittany ripped her phone out of her pocket as she rushed through the directory looking for Santana's name.

How long had Santana been out? Why hadn't she atleast called Brittany….. WTF DID MS. FABRAY HAVE TO DO WITH THIS?

Brittany quickly dialled Santana's number and cringed as the engaged tone answered her. If Santana had done anything stupid… Brittany would literally beat her to a pulp. Brittany would crush…. Wait…

Brittany looked across the room to the bed and spotted one of Santana's oldest family pictures laying on it. Oh…. No… She had to find Santana and Quick.

Quinn wrecked her brain as she tried to grasp what had just happened. Had she missed something? She had been there… by Santana's house. And…. Somehow Quinn had walked out in a stated of incomprehensible fury. Quinn looked around her dark flat…. What happened? Quinn thought back….

Quinn had gone in there with the best intentions….

Santana was half-naked….

Quinn got jealous of Brittany….

Quinn was forced to swallow down that she might like a girl….

Said girl taunted her… intentional or not… Santana should atleast try to understand that Quinn was in a very precarious situation.

But she didn't…. Santana is the typical cut-up little girl that has been hurt so much…. Santana will push anyone and everyone away…. If she had wanted to hurt Quinn though… Santana was more than capable to do it.

Santana hasn't though…

And Quinn was STUPID for going to a student's residence with her emotions flying all over the place. Of course it ended up like it had. Quinn was an emotional wreck. She wanted to beg and plead that Santana keep their secret but… it was against Quinn's nature to do that. She wanted to dominant, intimidate and conquer….

Gawd knows what Santana's feeling like at the moment…. Perhaps she felt the same. Quinn had first insulted Santana's sexual orientation, prowess and then parents…. Of course Santana reacted the way she had.

It was all logical….

But why was it that Quinn felt like nothing was logical when it came to Santana….

Quinn had so many unanswered Questions… Like first of all…

What was Brittany to Santana?

Where was Santana's parents?

Why was Santana the Dean's soft spot?

Was Santana wealthy… if so? Why… Was her parents abroad? Sending Santana money back? Perhaps…..

Why did Santana kiss her…. Both her and Santana had known the risk…. The trouble which would follow. But…. Why then?

….Why had she, Quinn, kissed back?

Should Quinn be worried if Santana shows interest in her?

It wasn't like Rachel was the only one who had warned her against Santana.

…..

So many questions for a girl which Quinn hardly knew.

But… there was a poisonous connection between them…. Who honestly falls for a stud- Love at First sight?

Quinn contemplated the thought for a few moments….

Hardly Love at first sight… but there was no denying the unique connection which seemed to wrap both Quinn and Santana in the same path.

KNOCK KNOCK

Quinn's body suddenly tensed as confusion etched itself in her face. Who would be here at this time? Who even knew where she was staying….. It's not like Quinn advertised it exactly.

"MS. FABRAY? IT'S ME…. BRITTANY!"

Quinn suddenly ran to the door as she heard the concern and worry in Brittany's voice. What was going on… Wait… how did Brittany know where she lived? As she opened the door, Brittany's worried face greeted her. Her Blue eyes swam with confusion before they travelled down Quinn's body.

"Uhm…. Did I come at a bad time?"

OH SHIT! Quinn literally face-palmed herself as Quinn realized that she was dressed in the fluffiest, most purple pyjama suit she owned. What? Quinn wasn't expecting visitors…. And she had been too lazy to pack her washing machine out. So this was Fate… once again…. Playing the bitch of the world's stage…..

"Hi Ms. Pierce" Quinn answered…..

Okay…. So if Quinn could… she would face-palm herself again. "Ms. Pierce"…. Quinn had somehow managed to make herself sound like a dusty old professor? Perhaps…. The Purple Pyjama's weren't exactly helping. AND THE WORST THING WAS…. She had revealed this shocking revelation to Santana's plaything….

"Do you know where Santana is?" Brittany blurted out suddenly, catching Quinn and her thoughts off guard.

How the hell should she know? This is rich…. Santana's bootycall asking where Santana was…. But that could mean that maybe Brittany knew.

"No…. Why on earth would Santana be here Brittany" Quinn answered coldly, masking her anxiety.

OH MY GAWD! THE WHOLE WORLD KNOWS! Quinn had to step cautiously around this subject. Quinn couldn't rip Brittany apart like she would like to. It wasn't Brittany's fault anyway right?

"She isn't by the house and I thought she might be here…" Brittany mumbled, obviously heeding Quinn's tone.

I'M DEAD! I'M GOING TO BE FLIPPING BURGERS FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! Quinn lost it…. Oh no… Brittany does know.

Quinn cleared her throat before she laughed uncomfortably.

"Why ever would she be here darling" Quinn blurted out in a cheesy English accent.

Okay… Quinn blames this on her nerves…. She wasn't prepared for that…. BUT SERIOUSLY?

Brittany merely arched her eyebrow before smiling sweetly. What was up with this woman? Brittany was quite sure that Ms. Fabray was losing it slowly but surely. Brittany took a couple of steps back before taking a deep breath….

"Oooooooookay…. That was weird." Brittany teased before turning on her heels, perhaps it would be better just to disappear. "But have a good-"

Quinn rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. For the Love of….. Quinn reached out quickly to grab Brittany's wrist.

"Wait Brittany… Let me help you look."

Brittany couldn't help but let a slight giggle escape her lips. Was Ms. Fabray being serious right now…. Did she even know where Santana would be hiding? No place you could wear a purple cotton…. That's for sure. Santana was most probably by **_The EchoShae _**not Teletubbie-Land. It was cute of her to offer though- OH GAWD….. Santana didn't…. She wouldn't…..

"Oh my Gawd… You liiiiike her!" Brittany cried out… That would explain everything….

"WAIT… WHAT? NOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo" Quinn cried back. How did Brittany all of a sudden jump to that conclusion…. THIS WAS NOT HAPPENING.

Brittany watched Quinn carefully for a few moments as she folded her arms against her chest.

"Okay… then why?" Brittany asked, suspicion deeply etched in her voice.

Quinn suddenly felt as small as an ant…. How the hell was Quinn going to answer that? Quinn cursed the day she ever laid her eyes on Santana.

"Uhm…. I… Because she's a student of mine?" Quinn stated, though it sounded more like a question.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeah. Student…. I get it" Brittany winked quickly before taking a deep breath. "You can't go like that though."

"Go Where?" Quinn asked… suddenly frightened by the possibility that Brittany would be taking her to a place fit for the Russian mafia.

"The EchoShae… It's not place for the faint at heart though" Brittany concluded. "Perhaps you should bring holy water with… just incase"

"Ah. So Santana is secretly a sparkling vampire" Quinn teased before leading Brittany into her apartment.

Brittany couldn't help but laugh, knowing the full-extend of hatred which Santana had for the every mention of Twilight… If only San could've been here now.

"You'd better hurry. Hell knows what she's already gotten herself into" Brittany called out as Quinn disappeared.

A few minutes passed before Quinn walked out of the room in dark-wash jeans and tight black rock t-shirt. Brittany felt speechless as her eyes traced every part of Quinn's body. For the love of…. Was this the same…

"Brittany… Can I ask you something?" Quinn mumbled

"Uhm… Sure" Brittany replied before placing one of Ms. Fabray's ornaments back on the coffee table.

"What's going on between you and Santana?"


	18. Chapter 18

_High-pitched cries were heard as the winners were announced. Another year… Santana was victorious. Cheerleading Captain and once again on top of the pecking order… Santana was starting to believe that her life was perfect…._

_"San!" _

_Santana nearly tumbled to the ground as arms wrapped around her. Santana's grin grew wider as see recognized Brittany dream-like voice…. even if it was filled with wholesome excitement. Starting? Okay maybe that was an understatement… Santana couldn't be more pleased with her life. _

_Santana and her team gave a final bow before they rushed off to the showers. Tonight was a night to be remembered. They had washed the floor with their rivals… and it will not be easily forgotten. As the team filled the bathroom, cheering erupted once again. Santana stood on the bench as a proud leader as she addressed her fellow cheerleaders. _

_"Girls. Girls…. And the rest of you creatures… Yes Freshman, that would be you." Santana started. _

_Laughs erupted in changing room._

_"Let me be the first to congratulate you for keeping our 7__th__ consecutive win! Thank Gawd or I would've beat the 7 shades of failure into each of you" Santana continued. _

_Brittany couldn't help but smile up at Santana naughtily. _

_"This is a chapter in your life that you can look back at and say… it was all worth it. Every sprained ankle, every brutal suicide drill… every aching muscle… but until then… take a damn shower cause you girls stink-"_

_"You're quite the tyrant Mija" _

_Santana turned around quickly as her mother's velvety voice bounced off the tiled walls. _

_"Mama!" Santana cried as she ran to her mother, embracing her tightly. "I thought you weren't going to make it"_

_"With your father? He practically bribed half the board to keep the meeting short and sweet." Santana's mother replied as she rested her face in her daughter's hair, kissing Santana's head in adoration. _

_"You shouldn't have." Santana mumbled as she snuggled closer to her mother, listening to the beat of 's heart. _

_"We wouldn't miss this for the world Princess. " Came a deeper, sultry voice thick with a Spanish accent. _

_The girls in the changing room started screaming as they rushed behind the lockers. _

_"Papa!" Santana gasped as she pulled herself away from her mother._

_"Antonio!" Mrs. Lopez mimicked Santana. _

_Both girls looked at him in shock before he threw his hands up in the air. _

_"What?" Mr. Lopez replied sullenly. _

_"You can't just walk in here" Mrs. Lopez scowled loudly before shaking her head._

_"Ooooooh but you can?" Mr. Lopez replied cheekily._

_Santana couldn't help but chuckle at her father's attempt at playing innocent. When will he ever learn?_

_"I am a woman dearest." Santana's mother retorted playfully._

_Santana's mother arched her eyebrow sternly. One day… Santana had to learn how to do that…. Santana's mother was a statuesque woman with dark raven hair… No one could doubt why Antonio had fallen in love with Mrs. Gabriella Lopez… She was a timeless beauty. Everything Santana hoped to be. _

_"Only on the streets…. Behind closed doors? Well that's another story all together" _

_Santana couldn't help but blush at her father's words. Okay… Santana had to admit. Her father was smooth… typical ladies-man. Where do you think Santana got all her talents? Exceptionally good looking? Great smile?... And of course the Lopez Charm…. It was unmatched!_

_"Antonio!" Gabriella Lopez cried before slapping his arm._

_"What? Santana has the right to know that her mother turns into a gremlin when the door is closed" Mr. Lopez teased. _

_Santana shook her head once more. Being a Lopez? Yes…. It couldn't get weirder….._

_"You lucky that I love you" Gabriella said before rolling her eyes. _

_"Yes I am" Antonio replied before taking his wife's hand, kissing her knuckles gently. _

_Santana's mother looked deep into Mr. Lopez eyes wording "I love you" softly…._

_"I think I just threw up in my mouth" Santana suddenly stated before making a gagging sound. _

_Both parents started laughing before Santana mother pushed Antonio out of the changing room. _

_"We'll be waiting for you outside when you're done Mija" She said with a little giggle before they disappeared in the dark, a suddenly high-pitched laugh following in their wake. _

_Santana didn't even want to know what they were up too. Santana shook her head as she laughed softly. Parents... sometimes they're worse than kids._

_"WHA!" Santana suddenly cried as she felt herself being pulled into a dark corner. Feverish lips soon found hers as Brittany cornered her against a wall. The kiss was gentle and sensual; the sudden attack caused goosebumps to trail down Santana's arm. _

_"You wanna come home with me tonight?" Brittany whispered against Santana's lips before starting to giggle innocently. _

_How Santana would've loved to… Hmmmmmmmmmm… how could you reject such a promising evening?_

_Santana bit her bottom-lip in thought before she shook her head reluctantly. _

_"I can't…. I have a test tomorrow." Santana mumbled disappointedly. _

_"Better not say that too loud. You have a reputation Ms. Lopez" Brittany joked before resting her forehead against Santana's. _

_"Ofcourse. Who would ever forget?" Santana teased back before pecking Brittany on her lips again. _

_"I hate it when you're so busy" Brittany cooed as she traced Santana's cheek. _

_"I know Britt. I'm sorry…. It's just… I have to pass you know"_

_"…You don't want to disappoint you're parents. I get it San... unfortunately my hormones don't…" Brittany said before giggling slightly. If only the squad knew the soft heart which beated in Santana's chest. Then again… they would most probably die of shock if they found out Santana even had a heart. Brittany was lucky…_

_"I'll take care of your hormones all weekend… K?" Santana stated huskily before placing a peck on Brittany's lips once more. _

_"You better… I miss our sweet lady-kisses" _

_"Me too..." Santana whispered against Brittany's lips. _

_Santana smiled before giving Brittany one last hug. Santana better get going before her hormones gave in to Brittany's seductive pleas…. Argh… She better get an A+ for this test…_

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

"So you two are dating?" Quinn mumbled, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice. Of course they were dating… Lesbians didn't just walk around cross-pollinating. They actually loved… dated… made commitments….

Brittany turned to face Quinn… Was she missing something? Quinn's eye looked hallow… Had Ms. Fabray been sleeping? Did Lecturers even sleep?... Were they even human?

"Were dating… "Brittany suddenly bit her tongue making Quinn turn her head.

"Were?" Quinn replied.

Wait… Quinn was suppose to be acting natural here. Why couldn't she? Maybe it's because Quinn was in a car with a student going to a bar…. Yes… Quinn was travelling a Looong dark road right now….

"Uhm yeah… Were… Uhm… We're better like that. You know?" Brittany answered dreamily.

Silence filled the car once more as Quinn looked around. You would think Brittany would be acting a little oddly with a Lecturer in her car… but Brittany was calm, care-free. This confused Quinn… was Quinn the only one that thought this was the inappropriate behaviour for one to have with one's students? Maybe Brittany and Santana didn't care….

"Brittany… you're very calm for someone who is taking their lecturer to a bar" Quinn stated plainly.

Quinn refused to be the only to see this is wrong… but if it was so wrong? Why didn't she stay at home….

One Word….

Curiousity…

Quinn knew it was wrong… Quinn knew she could lose everything…. … Quinn thought she knew everything about people. How they….

Pretend

Lie

Cheat

Steal

Play

Envy

Use

Abuse

And until Santana walked into Quinn's class room… Quinn thought she knew herself…. How she…

Pretended

Lied

Cheated

Stole

Played

Envied

Used

Abused

I mean….

Quinn still had her mind consumed with jealousy and dislike for this poor blonde girl who sat next to her… And how would anyone explain that? When Quinn didn't even have a right or claim to Santana… on the contrary Quinn would be convicted for going near Santana….

And yet…

Here this blonde girl sat… Unphased. And there Quinn sat… on her way to some bar to look for the girl which consumed her every thought.

Quinn was obsessed with Santana Lopez….

"Tonight… You're not my Lecturer. I mean… which other Lecturer would look for a lost student? Let just say that you're a friend… K? Avoid all formalities." Brittany simply stated, interrupting Quinn's thoughts to a screeching halt….

And there it was….

Quinn wasn't the norm… this was wrong. Quinn WAS suppose to have formalities. She WASN'T suppose to be a friend…

"Anyway… Tonight?... You're waaaaaaay too hot to be a teacher" Brittany said absent-mindedly.

And there was the cushion which softened the blow… Quinn could feel a flush christen her cheeks.

Quinn cleared her throat as she realized how inappropriate Brittany's comment sounded. Quinn was starting to get really irritated with the constant reminded that she was after-all…. In a situation that could get her fired and expelled from her profession…

"So… Uhm… Does Santana generally get into situations like this?" Quinn mumbled, trying to avoid an awkward silence.

"Uhm… Yeah… it's gotten worse recently though…." Brittany fell silent as the sound of rushing cars echoed off the contours of Brittany's car.

"Why though?"

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

**_She's into superstitions_**

**_Black cats and voodoo dolls_**

**_Well, I feel a premonition_**

**_That girl's gonna make me fall_**

_The sound of Gabriella's crisp, husky voice resounded through the contours of her husband's black SUV on their way home from Santana's cheering competition. Santana couldn't help but stare in awe as her mother's tongue caressed the seductive tune. She had always envied her mother… prayed that she would be blessed with Gabriella talents and look…._

_It was even better to see her mother at work though. _

**_She's into new sensations_**

**_New kicks in the candlelight_**

**_She's got new addictions_**

**_For every day and night_**

_Santana continued after her mother looked to the back and playfully challenged her with a raised eyebrow. Santana enjoyed her voice yes… but it would never match to her mother's. _

**_She'll make you take your clothes off_**

**_And go dancing in the rain_**

**_She'll make you live her crazy life_**

**_But she'll take away your pain_**

**_Like a bullet to your brain_**

_Both Santana and Gabriella sang…. It was their bonding… their connection. Music and dance… Rhythm and Beat… No one could doubt Santana's lineage… Her love for both her parents. They meant everything to her…_

_They demanded nothing… Requested few… She was the reason she called her house a home. _

_The Lopez's weren't perfect though… Disfunctional… Hot-headed… Stubborn… but just like music each note is needed… major or minor… Bass or tremble…_

_This make a symphony…._

**_Upside inside out_**

**_She's livin' la vida loca_**

**_She'll push and pull you down_**

**_Livin' la vida loca_**

**_Her lips are devil red_**

**_And her skin's the color mocha_**

**_She will wear you out_**

**_Livin' la vida loca_**

**_Livin' la vida loca_**

**_She's livin' la vida loca_**

_Antonio's voice cracked through the air making both Gabriella and Santana face-palm themselves. Really? Dad….. Santana cursed before a giggle escaped her lips. Gabriella did nothing more but raise her eyebrow playfully. _

_"What? It's your song Mi amor" _

_This earn Antonio another slap on the arm. You'd think he would know better…. But what's the fun of the game if you don't have the scars to proof you played it right? Antonio's own famous words._

**_Woke up in New York City_**

**_In a funky cheap hotel_**

**_She took my heart and she took my money_**

**_She must've slipped me a sleepin' pill_**

_Gabriella sang while looking at her husband, shaking her head as a smile curved on her lips. _

_"AH. So that's how you captured me. You little Vixen" Mr. Lopez proclaimed loudly._

_Santana couldn't help but start to snicker before she started to sing the next verse half-heartedly leaving Ricki Martin to sing the rest…._

**_She never drinks the water_**

**_Makes you order French champagne_**

_"Sleeping pill? Please… you practically followed me like a puppy" Gabriella gasped. _

**_Once you've had a taste of her_**

**_You'll never be the same_**

**_Yeah, she'll make you go insane!_**

_"So it was witchcraft. My mother was right!" Antonio teased back as she watched his wife's eyes narrow. _

**_Upside inside out_**

**_She's livin' la vida loca_**

**_She'll push and pull you down_**

**_Livin' la vida loca_**

_"Tu madre is the only bruja in this familia Mi querida" Santana's mother quipped back cheekily. _

**_Her lips are devil red_**

**_And her skin's the color mocha_**

**_She will wear you out_**

**_Livin' la vida loca_**

**_Livin' la vida loca_**

**_She's livin' la vida loca_**

_"You're one to talk about mothers. You're mother flies around on a broom" _

_Santana couldn't help but burst laughing aloud as her father looked at her in the rear-view mirror, smugness etched into his deep brown eyes. _

**_She'll make you take your clothes off_**

**_And go dancing in the rain_**

_"She's got dementia" Gabriella replied,barely able to keep her giggles in_

**_She'll make you live her crazy life_**

**_But she'll take away your pain_**

_"And yet I still Love y-"_

**_Like a bullet to your brain_**

_Everything happened so quickly… or was it hours? For Santana's body suddenly crush under a brutal force. A sharp, excruciating pain suddenly crippled her from moving… from screaming. _

_The world seemed to disappear into a black void as screams filled the air…. _

_What was happening?_

_ARGH….. _

_Santana tried to encourage her limbs to move, but something seemed to be pinning her to the ground. Where were her parents? Why couldn't she open her eyes?... _

_Santana felt depleted. The leather interior of the car which was smooth against her skin now felt like thorns, carving their presence into Santana's unblemished skin. Santana tried to move again… but it was futile… _

_"Santana?"… Came a far off call… Santana had never been so thankful to hear her father's voice. _

_"Santana…." Followed thereafter but this voice was weaker… almost a whisper. _

_"Mamá?" Santana exhaled as pressure slowly started to crush her lungs. _

_"Santana you must…" Gabriella called out again in a laboured breath. _

_Santana felt a hand suddenly brush against her forehead as smell of smoke started to fill the car. _

_"I'm here" Santana moaned as her lungs started to burn from the smoke. _

_Santana_

_"Santana… please" Her mother pleaded, the tears evident in her voice. "Please… you need to…-"_

_No… No…. this couldn't be… shouldn't be…. Every fibre in Santana's body started to collapse as the horror dawned on Santana…. _

_"Mamá… Mamá... No… Please… Please" Suddenly cried out as tears started to stream down her face._

_"Don't… Mija…." Gabriella tried to consol her daughter as she felt the blood stream down her face, matting her black hair across her face and back…_

_"Ma-" Santana tried to call out once more, but the cool air of the evening suddenly caressed her body. _

_"Santana!" Her father cried. _

_Antonio himself was viciously injured, as blood stained his previously crisp white shirt. Dirty and dust coated the blood… _

_Antonio moved to pick Santana up quickly before he stopped dead in his tracks. He swallowed deeply as tears started to form in his eyes. His wife of 20 years laid beaten and bruised next to his daughter, covered in blood and dust. The smoke burnt Antonio's eyes but he could not close them as watched the life start to drain from his wife's eyes. _

_"Mi amor?" he cried out before he looked at Santana again…. This was the hardest decision of his life but the easiest to make as he grasped Santana, pulling her away from the burning vehicle. _

_"MAMA" Santana cried out as her mother's grasp loosened on her…. _

_"Please no… Papa… please go back!" Santana cried out… _

_Tears fell from Antonio's eyes as he tried to ignore every heartbroken cry from his daughter…. Every painful step he took as the piece of metal lodging in him moved deeper into his flesh. _

_"shhhhh…." Antonio hushed as his voice tore at the edge…. "ssssssh" _

_"ARGH" Santana gasped as another pain coursed through her now-awakening body. All her senses were coming back all the blood flow._

_Her father quickly laid her down on the ground before cheeking her cupping her face. Their brown eyes connected for what seemed like an eternity. His deep chocolate eyes were red and glassy as a crooked smile curved on his bloody lips. As her father looked back at the car… Santana knew his choice and she was helpless to stop him. _

_He got up without a word, fearing that it would distract him as he ran towards the car. He felt his blood start to drench his shirt as he got closer to his target… His love… His life…. _

_"Antonio…" Gabriella breathed out in pain as the blood from her nose tainted her pure skin as Antonio reached the door… He fell to his knees as his body started to collapse. _

_Antonio Lopez pulled himself alongside his wife as his body cried out in pain and desperation. It couldn't go on… the piece of metal which had lodged itself in his chest had now pierced his heart… leaving him with barrowed time. He had to get his wife out… Away from this car which could explode at any moment. As he tried to pull her up, Gabriella cried out in pain. _

_"I can't my love…" Gabriella gasped before she looked at her husband sadly. Tears started to wash the blood off her face as she realized it was time to say goodbye…. _

_"Don't say that Gabriella… please… I can't…" Antonio broke as his voice pleaded with Gabriella. "I can't live without you."_

_He warpped his arms around Gabriella Lopez as he pulled her closer. How long they just laid there looking at eachother… no one knew…_

_"I Love you Antonio Mikael Lopez…" Gabriella mumbled before placing a kiss on her husband's forehead. The smoke had left them both weak and broken… as their blood loss crippled all their efforts to escape..._

_This was the end… _

_"I Love you too Gabriella Isabella Lopez" Antonio whispered…_

_X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X_

_Santana tried to call out to her parents as the fire started to burn brighter. They need to get out... they couldn't leave her. Please... Santana tried to crawl to the car as she started to become weaker... blood started to run down her spine as she fell to the floor. In a last attempt she closed her eyes and started to pray that this was all a dream... all a mistake but nothing but silence answered her..._

_Santana's body refused to move as Santana started to cry in sorrow... _

_She was weak... she was helpless... She couldn't do anything..._

_BWOOOOOOOOOOM..._

_Flames filled the sky as Santana's heart stopped... _

_"No..." She cried as she started to choke, "Noooooo" _


	19. Chapter 19

"That was a few years ago" Brittany mumbled as she saw Quinn's eyes start to tear up.

What had Quinn done? All in the name of getting the last word in… she had sent Santana on a brutal path of memories and self-loath.

"I' so sorry I didn't know" Quinn whispered as she ran her hand threw her hair.

Well… she wanted to know about Santana right? Well there was the ugly truth…. Santana had lost everything….

"Don't apologize to me… and I wouldn't suggest that you apologize to her for it either. She hasn't spoken about it since it happened. If you touch on the topic she lashes out…. I tried to fix her for so long" Brittany stated plainly before looking at Quinn thoughtfully.

"But what happened afterwards? Where did she go?" Quinn asked,

X0X00X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

_Santana sat curled up in the blanket on the grass as she watched the fire department hosing the remains of her father's car down. Her mind was numb… her thoughts were shattered… her body broken… _

_The paramedics had insisted that Santana get checked out… but why? What was the use…. She had lost everything dearest to her… She had merely brushed them off and walked to a spot to watch as they tried to save… _

_What was …_

_What was… already gone._

_Santana took a long sip of the brandy which she held in her hand, watching the last of the flames being distinguished. The brandy burnt down San throat and warmed her stomach….. _

_She didn't even get to say goodbye…. _

_Hold them for one more time… _

_Say she loved them…_

_If only she were stronger… _

_If only she were faster… _

_If only she had gotten there in time….._

_But Santana knew she couldn't change the past… no matter how many tears she cried or how much blood she had shed. Fate was a cruel bitch and she was the loser of this fickled game…_

_Santana suddenly cringed in pain as a gentle hand landed on her shoulder. Another stranger saying his sorry? Another sympathetic look… Another awkward discussion… Santana couldn't stomach another false smile or broken stare._

_"Santana?" A hoarse voice stated. _

_A new wash of tears threatened to run down Santana's blood stained cheek as the familiar voice greeted her ears. It wasn't another stranger or sympathetic look… but Bryce Goldstein… her father's oldest friend. _

_Santana took another slug of her drink before turning around to face Bryce._

_"Hi…" Santana croaked. _

_"Drinking won't help" Bryce commented as he watch Santana grip the bottle tighter in her hands._

_"Neither will milk" Santana sneered._

_Judgement… even better…._

_Bryce smiled sadly before sitting down next to Santana. He pulled her into a tight embrace, making all the power within Santana crack. Tears rushed down her face as the blood on her body smeared across Bryce's clothes._

_The hysteria of the night rushed passed Santana as her body crushed under the deep loss that gripped her heart. _

_It was just another newspaper heading…._

_Another tragic story…._

**_Na na, na na na, na na_**

_When Santana's throat was raw from the emotion, Mr. Goldstein picked her up with the greatest of care… Santana's legs felt weak as every step took her further away from her parents… her memories._

**_I miss you, miss you so bad_**

**_I don't forget you, oh it's so sad_**

_Santana turned to look back, hoping that her parents would miraculously appear from the ashes… but nothing but red lights highlighted the catastrophic scene._

**_I hope you can hear me_**

**_I remember it clearly_**

_Santana felt her body pull towards the wreck as a charred door fell off the hinges. In some part of her mind she thought that it had been her father breaking away like a phoenix from the ashes… but he wasn't…_

**_The day you slipped away_**

**_Was the day I found it won't be the same_**

**_Oh_**

_Mr. Goldstein pulled her closer once more as he felt her pull of hysteria. Every inch of him wanted to hold Santana close saying that everything would be alright… but he couldn't lie._

**_Na na na na na na na_**

_Santana's emotions tugged at her being as the cars structure sudden collapsed, drilling another thought into her… _

**_I didn't get around to kiss you_**

**_Goodbye on the hand_**

**_I wish that I could see you again_**

**_I know that I can't_**

_She was alone…._

**_Oh_**

**_I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly…_**

**_The day you slipped away_**

**_Was the day I found it won't be the same_**

**_Oh_**

_As Santana got into the car… she spared one last look at the scene…. _

_Why did she keep looking? She knew what laid there… empty dreams… broken memories… false hope…_

_Bryce nudged Santana gently into the car before he climbed in the car himself._

_Santana should care where she was going… but all she could focus on was the charred number plate of her father's SUV. _

**_I had my wake up_**

**_Won't you wake up_**

**_I keep asking why_**

**_And I can't take it_**

**_It wasn't fake_**

**_It happened, you passed by_**

_"I love you" she whispered against the window, making it fog up._

**_Now you are gone, now you are gone_**

**_There you go, there you go_**

**_Somewhere I can't bring you back_**

**_Now you are gone, now you are gone_**

**_There you go, there you go,_**

**_Somewhere you're not coming back_**

_The trip rushed passed as memories of her parent's laughter filled Santana's mind. She tried to recall every time she had said she loved them… hugged them… how her father smelt… how her mother felt…_

_Each memory cutting deeper into her... her internal torture worse than that of a brutal beating. Her very soul cried as she remembered the last look in her father's eyes. _

_When they arrived at Mr. Goldstein's house, his family stood outside of the door. A young boy and beautiful woman…. Grief and horror was etched into the face of the older woman as Santana slide out of the car. She ran to Mr. Goldstein's side and embraced him tightly before looking at Santana…_

_"I'm so sorry" She gasped before tears started streaming down her face._

**_The day you slipped away_**

**_Was the day I found it won't be the same no…_**

**_The day you slipped away_**

**_Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh..._**

_Santana's body felt repulsed by the words but as she saw the emotional torment well up in the older woman's eyes…Santana realized that she was not the only one hurting. _

**_Na na, nan a na, nana_**

_"Puck. Please put the kettle on" The woman cried out before taking a deep breath. "Let's get you inside"_

**_I miss you_**

_X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X_

"Wait Mr. Bryce Goldstein? The Dean?" Quinn gasped as they turned the corner to a dodgy area.

Brittany nodded slightly before she parked in front of a dimly lit bar. So much started to make sense as Quinn rushed back to everything everyone had said. Of course the Dean would have a soft spot. No wonder Santana was acting out…. No wonder Santana was now here… drinking her life away.

"Okay… but were does Puck fit in?" Quinn asked as the missing piece of the puzzle eluded her.

Brittany turned her car off before looking at Quinn, her intense blue eyes coursing all over Quinn face looking for …. Something? What was she looking for…. Quinn didn't know…

"Goldstein is Puck's stepfather…. Santana lived with them until she passed High School and then moved into the student residences. Puck is practically her bother… been there through everything. Watched her through everything. I would be surprised if the dumbass was the one who drove her here."

Quinn spared a glance at **_The Echoshae_**… Brittany was right… This place was not for the faint of heart.


	20. Chapter 20

Smoke filled the thick air as Quinn walked into **_The Echoshae_**… and regretted it instantly. Quinn wouldn't consider herself high-maintenance but there were certain boundaries. Okay… So there weren't dead bodies hanging from the ceiling and it wasn't filthy…. But everyone looked almost cannibalistic… Deranged... their eyes were glazed over.

It was hades… a realm for lost souls and lost hope.

"Just don't get lost." Brittany whispered into Quinn's ear, startling Quinn.

Why did it feel like Quinn had somehow managed to walk into a sacrificial ritual? Gawd… this place creeped her out…

"Hey… an Angel has decided to join the ranks boys" An ominous voice called out as Quinn and Brittany passed gossamer curtains which hide sinister activities.

Quinn suddenly froze at the comment… a huge lump forming in her throat. Quinn could feel her pulse speed up until arms wrapped around her waist. Gawd… she hoped that was Brittany…

"Hey?… Something wrong?" Brittany whispered in Quinn's ear.

Quinn nodded her head quickly as she realized the concerned tone in Brittany's voice. Of course Brittany wouldn't understand right? Or maybe Brittany would just assume that due to claustrophobia or…. Indigestion? Right….

"Sorry boys. She's spoken for" Brittany growled at them before pulling Quinn closer.

Brittany's eyes narrowed dangerously as she enveloped Quinn territorially. What the hell was going with Ms. Fabray? **_The Echoshae_** was bad yes… but it's never made someone go as rigid as a plank and as white as paper. Obviously Ms. Fabray had a few of her own "dirty little" secrets.

"You girls have all the fun" another shadow-like figure stated before chuckling lowly.

Brittany started to lead Quinn further down the corridor until the dance floors music started to bounce against the walls with pressured waves. Perhaps bringing Ms. Fabray was a bad idea…. But Brittany wanted Ms. Fabray to see… to understand….

"Brittany…" Quinn mumbled as a low drone of music started to attack her senses.

"It's okay… Just follow me" Brittany whispered before smiling at Quinn with encouragement.

Brittany lead her into another room filled with sweat covered bodies rubbing up against each other. Brittany simply pulled Quinn closer to her as she led Quinn through the strings of entranced people.

Raw Dupstep filled each corner of the room as figures started to jerk which every low tone. Quinn's breath started to labour as the air thinned… Panic gripped hold of her once more. Where was Brittany leading her? To the Centre of this hell? To the darkest slum?

Did Quinn even want to see Santana anymore? Maybe Santana should just help herself.

"We're nearly there" Brittany shouted over the music…

This was Quinn's hell… this was Quinn's nightmare….. Even the touch from Brittany repulsed her as the memory of…. No… now was not the time….

Quinn felt emotion start to wrap around her heart. She promised that she would hide those memories away in her secret box deep within her soul… never to talk about it… Never to think about it. Discord was now ripping through every nerve of Quinn's until Brittany finally lead her through one last door.

This dance floor was calmer than the previous one, but it was still full of people. The music itself was more rock as well… this was perhaps the depth…

Sex, Drugs and Rock 'n Roll…. It had Santana's fingerprints all over it,

"Are you okay? You seemed a little shaken back there?" Brittany asked as she looked at Quinn suspiciously.

"Uhm… Yeah…" Quinn laughed uncomfortably. "I'm generally a boring Lecturer… been ages since I came to a place like this"

Brittany's eyes never wavered from their interrogating glance as she weighed Quinn's words up. There was something up with Ms. Fabray… she couldn't put her finger on it… but for today? She'll ignore it.

""Brittany?! "

Brittany span around quickly as a tall, fierce looking man rampaged his way towards her. Oh shit.

"Michael! How are you?" Brittany answered,.

Quinn stared in awe as Michael over-shadowed Brittany. A seemingly impossible task. He was attractive, despite his face being contoured in anger.

"How do you think I am? That mohawked freak you call a friend is wrecking this place again." Michael growled the redness in his face ever-growing.

"I'll sort it out quickly Michael" Brittany muttered before turning to Quinn. She placed her car keys in Quinn's hand and smiled sympathetically...

"Chances are that Puck is beyond wasted. Take my car, get Santana home and I'll meet you guys there. Okay? I'll drive Puckerman home before he kills himself. " Brittany mumbled before darting off into the crowd with the giant named Michael.

Quinn wanted to argue but… it was too late… Brittany had already disappeared.

Quinn looked around the crowded, smoky room but was unable to see Santana…. Cue the impending music of Doom before this is the night Quinn dies. Quinn shook her head as a sudden guitar riff filled the air…

Well the quicker she finds Santana… the quicker she can get out of here.

Quinn started to make her way through the crowd trying to get a glimpse of Santana, but every raven-haired girl was just another Goth girl…. And Quinn repeats… why would Santana come here? Was it because this place replaced the real world with emotionless clips of damaged and deserted people? Because she felt like she deserved to suffer?

The thick smell of sweat, marijuana and alcohol hung thick in the air as Quinn felt herself disappearing within the crowd. Quinn herself felt like she could just lose herself… because another carbon copy of these… people?

"You looking for me?"

Quinn felt the tingles rush down her spine as a hot breath caressed the back of her neck. Only one person had that effect on her…. Quinn turned around quickly but Santana simply moved closer, entrapping Quinn in a fleshwall. In Quinn's attempt to move back from Santana, Quinn accidently collided into a metal faced dancer.

"I'm sorry…" Quinn mumbled before looking back at Santana. A cruel smirk played on Santana's lips as she watched the "fish" try to breath out of her "water".

Cute little catholic girl in the big bad world.

You would've never thought it possible…

But perhaps Santana was delusional. Why would Ms. Fabray be here? Maybe that last shot of vodka flip her reality on the edge….

"Santana… "Quinn murmured dejectedly before sighing.

Broken… drunk… battered and bruised… Santana was still a vision of beauty. But Quinn couldn't help but look at Santana in a new light. Everything that Brittany had said now made so much sense…. Before Quinn stood Santana… the girl which lost everything…

"Brittany said that…" Quinn continued until Santana raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

Quinn couldn't help but lose her words as Santana moved closer to her, her deep brown eyes assessing every contour of Quinn face.

"That?..." Santana replied as she tilted her head, challenging Quinn to complete her sentence.

"That I should take you home" Quinn finished…

Quinn watched as Santana raised her finger to brush a random strand of Quinn's hair behind Quinn's ear.

"Did she?" Santana whispered, making Quinn suddenly extremely aware of how close they were together. Quinn could practically feel Santana's breath on her skin….

Quinn felt as though a highschool girl's fantasy was being handed to her on a silver platter. A broken, sensual protagonist seducing her with hopes that Quinn would be able to repair the damage. The promise of painful pleasure in deep brown eyes, and a beatific face wrapped in dark black hair…

But Santana could not be fix… could not be repaired… Quinn could see it in the glassy brown eyes that looked back at her.

"I'll make you a deal…" Santana whispered as her hands rested on Quinn's hips.

Quinn's skin had missed the connection… the fireworks which Santana always managed to set off. It was an addiction… An addiction which got worse as Santana spun Quinn around slowly until her back was facing Santana.

Quinn couldn't help but let a small shiver run down her body as Santana pulled her closer. Santana placed both her hands on Quinn's stomach as Quinn moulded her body against Santana's.

"One dance… and I'll let you take me home" Santana breathed against Quinn's ear.

Quinn couldn't help her body's automatic reaction to the erotic scene which she found herself trapped in. Every nerve of her stood on edge as warning sirens rang off in Quinn's head. But if it was so bad? Why did Quinn place her hands over Santana's and lean her head back?

HORMONES… That's why….

Animalistic… Untameable

Lust….

"Deal?" Santana whispered against Quinn's skin once more.

**_Pain without love_**

**_Pain, I can't get enough_**

**_Pain, I like it rough_**

**_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_**

Quinn felt herself being led into a passionately brutal dance of will as Quinn mentally tried to fight off her lust. The fight of dominance mimicked her body as it fought against Santana who so easily manipulated it….

**_You're sick of feeling numb_**

**_You're not the only one_**

**_I'll take you by the hand_**

**_And I'll show you a world that you can understand_**

**_This life is filled with hurt_**

**_When happiness doesn't work_**

**_Trust me and take my hand_**

**_When the lights go out, you will understand_**

Quinn couldn't explain if it was the conviction in the singer's voice or the heat that started to intensify between her and Santana but… her mind was swimming in thoughts of Santana dominating her… Owning her… marking her in the heat of passion

**_Pain (pain) without love_**

**_Pain (pain) can't get enough_**

**_Pain (pain) I like it rough_**

**_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_**

Santana's sexual hunger for Ms. Fabray had now grown to breaking point. Santana didn't care about what Quinn had said. Quinn was Santana's own personalized torture fix. Santana's own reserved punishment….

Santana's own personal self-mutilation?

**_Pain (pain) without love_**

**_Pain (pain) can't get enough_**

**_Pain (pain) I like it rough_**

**_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_**

Santana closed her eyes as her soul ripped into once more. Santana had thought we was dead… that nothing could punish her anymore. Who thought fate would now deal another crushing blow into Santana in the shape of an angelic being?

Laughable really…. But Life is a joke….

**_Anger and agony_**

**_Are better than misery_**

**_Trust me, I've got a plan_**

**_When the lights go off, you will understand_**

Santana spun Quinn around once again as the curiosity got the better of her. Perhaps this was just another delusion. Another girl she would fuck just to substitute Ms. Quinn Fabray.. but as dark hazel eyes bore down into Santana she knew it was the really thing… Santana's real fix.

**_Pain (pain) without love_**

Santana found her eyes flickering between Quinn's intoxicating eyes and lips….

**_Pain (pain) can't get enough_**

She wanted to kiss them again.

**_Pain (pain) I like it rough_**

Santana wanted to remember how they felt against hers

**_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_**

She wanted to hear Ms. Fabray moan again

**_Pain (pain) without love_**

Feel the moan against her lips again

**_Pain (pain) can't get enough_**

Santana wanted to feel her heart beat fast again

**_Pain (pain) I like it rough_**

Hear her blood practically pumping through her veins again

**_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing_**

Santana wanted to feel alive again…

**_Rather feel pain_**

Hmpf…

Suddenly erupted from Quinn's mouth as another dancer bumped into her… breaking the hypnotic hold which Quinn had had on Santana.

**_(I know, I know, I know, I know)_**

**_I know that you're wounded_**

**_(You know, you know, you know, you know)_**

**_That I'm here to save you_**

**_(You know, you know, you know, you know)_**

**_I'm always here for you_**

**_(I know, I know, I know, I know)_**

**_That you'll thank me later_**

"Watch were you dancing Blondie" an over-makeup Goth-Wanna-be sneered as he pushed passed Quinn.

"You better apologize, afores I ends you." Santana sneered at the boy, catching both Quinn and the intruder off-guard.

**_Pain without love_**

**_Pain, can't get enough_**

**_Pain, I like it rough_**

**_'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_**


	21. Chapter 21

"End me? You're joking right?" The intruder continued before pushing Quinn out of the way, leaving him and Santana a few inches apart from each other.

The thick stench of alcohol radiated off him as his face reddened with anger. This little girl picked the wrong day to mess with him. And he would make sure she remembered it.

Santana pulse quickened as she saw Quinn stumble from the brute's push. Without a second thought or a rapid inlay of words, Santana drove her fist into his nose feeling it break under the force. Bloodlust took hold as Santana lost track of everything….

Santana blanked….

She lost count of how many punches she threw... How many kicks she scored… How much hair she had managed to pull out….

Where Quinn was…

Until finally she felt the cold air of the night burst against her face and a firm grip pulling at here arm. Bouncer?Puck? Michael….

"I DID NOT SIGN UP FOR THIS!" Quinn growled

Quinn? What the hell- OUCH!

A head-splitting headache took over Santana's whole sensory system as consciousness started to grip at her again. Did that fucker seriously get a shot in? Ow…

Santana knew her eyes were open but the double vision caused by the pain and the drink made it hard to register every image. Santana was left which fleeting images of streets and lights until she was finally seated in a car.

"Ms. Fabray?" Santana mumbled as Quinn leaned over her.

Quinn ignored Santana before taking a deep breath. How did Quinn get herself into this? And how did Santana still manage to make Quinn's senses leap in joy every time Santana was close to her? Santana was so close… and Quinn was so close to losing herself….

Santana turned her head to the car window as she tried to grasp her senses. This had to be a mistake… Why would Ms. Fabray be here? Oh yeah…. To pick her up… Wait… Ms. Fabray was there to pick Santana up?

Was Santana so wasted that reality was tearing, mixing with fantasy and dreams?...

Was she bleeding?

Warm, moist crimson started to drip down Santana's eyebrow as she turned her head, trying to focus on Quinn who was mere inches away from Santana.

"Ms. Fabray?" Santana mumbled again as Quinn brushed a blonde strand of hair behind her ear.

And Santana was ignored again….

"Quinn!"Santana growled as her head started to pound.

Ms. Fabray's eyes quickly found Santana's as shock formed in their green depth. Did Santana just call Quinn by her first name?

Quinn pulled back suddenly into the driver's seat as she brushed her fingers through her hair. Quinn couldn't do this…. She just needed to drop Santana off and get home… forget this whole night… every single sensation Santana drove down into Quinn's being.

Santana groaned as she brushed the blood from her brow with her sleeve. This was pointless….

"Oh my Gawd… You're bleeding" Quinn suddenly gasped as her eyes flickered between Santana's face and sleeve.

"It's just a small cut" Santana stammered as the care in Quinn's tone shocked her.

What the hell was going on?

"Yeah… Uhm… Perhaps we should just get you home" Quinn mumbled before starting the car.

"Yeah…" Santana replied as confusion drilled through her paining head.

"Wait… Did Brittany give you her key? Puck has mine…."Santana sighed as she cupped her forehead, leaning against the window.

"You don't have your apartment key? Are you shitting me right now?" Quinn gasped as hysteria started to take over?

WHAT THE HELL WAS QUINN SUPPOSE TO DO NOW? Take Ms. Sex-on-Legs home with her?... Quinn couldn't do this… What if she accidentally-

No… Quinn couldn't do this…

"It's cool… Just drop me off. I'll find some place to sleep" Santana grumbled

"No…" Quinn mumbled as they stopped at a red robot.

Quinn looked over at Santana who was now looking at Quinn strangely.

"I…." What was Quinn saying? "You can sleep on my couch tonight"

And there it was… the nail in Quinn's coffin…. Gawd Quinn hoped this wouldn't bite her in the ass. Perhaps Santana would just pass out? Gawd… Quinn hoped so…

"Sleep on your couch?" Santana couldn't help a small chuckle escaping her throat.

"Well do you have a better idea?"

Santana rolled her eyes before another jolt of pain coursed through her alcoholic veins. She was waaaaay to drunk and in pain to even argue right now.

"Whatever…" Santana groaned before turning her eyes to look at the light which passed them as they drove.

Silence filled the car as each of them lost themselves in their thoughts.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Santana staggered out of the car after Quinn parked it. Could it be possible that she felt more drunk than usual? What was Santana doing here? This was stupidity….

"You need help?" Quinn stated…

Before Santana could argue, Quinn moved under Santana's arm. Santana's argument fell flat as the deep, intoxicating scent of Quinn enveloped her.

If Quinn was any other woman…. Argh…

Quinn led them both up the stairs before her hands started to snake her pockets for the keys. Quinn opened the door before taking a deep breath… this was harder than Quinn had thought.

"Let me just get the Lig-"

As Quinn tried to move forward, she lost her footing. The sudden collision into the wall caught Santana by surprise as Quinn crashed into her… pinning her against the wall. Darkness covered them as the heat of Quinn's body moulded into Santana's.

And Santana repeats….

If Quinn was any other woman…. Argh…

Quinn pulled away quickly before reaching out for the light. Quinn had to get her head right… This was her student. ARGH… why did she have to keep reminding herself that Santana was her student? That she wasn't allowed to go near Santana….

Santana couldn't help but start laughing as the irony become the elephant in the room. Santana was trapped inside a house with the one woman she wanted more than… anything really…

"Is something funny to you?" Quinn asked in shock as she made her way to the bedroom to get Santana something decent to wear…

Santana followed her, feeling suddenly lost in Quinn's apartment.

"Well don't you find this whole situation funny?" Santana teased as Quinn disappeared into her cupboard.

"Just sit on the bed so I can clean your wound Okay?" Quinn stated while shaking her head.

Self-control Quinn… Self-control…

"Is this how you generally seduce someone?" Santana joked before sitting on Quinn's comfortable bed.

Santana couldn't help but sink into the bed as sleep suddenly beckoned her.

"What makes you think I'm trying to sedu- …..Santana?"

Santana felt a weight shift on the bed, but her eyes refused open.

"Wow… does it hurt?" Quinn whispered as she traced the wound on Santana brow. Santana's mind started swimming in a flow of emotions as Quinn's fingers lingered before moving down, tracing Santana's jaw.

"Not really" Santana lied as Quinn pulled away.

"Then you're really going to hate me right now" Quinn said before giggling slightly.

"I don't think that's-" The sudden stinging sensation imprinted itself into Santana skull as Quinn cleaned Santana's wounded.

"For the love of…. ARGH! Could you atleast try and be gentle?" Santana cried as her eyes shot open.

"Oh…Stop being a Baby!" Quinn replied before a heavenly giggle escaped her lips.

"What makes me think you're enjoying this?" Santana teased as she sat up, looking at Quinn.

"Because I am" Quinn teased back.

Silence filled the room as Quinn leaned forward once more to brush Santana's brow again. The burn soon numbed to a slight tingle as Santana focused on each of Quinn's features.

"Can I ask you something?" Santana whispered

Quinn's eyes lowered over to meet Santana's… What was it about this girl that made Quinn question everything in this world? Was it wrong to like Santana… Want her? Quinn is straight… She's a lecturer… She's the older one… the logical one… Why did Santana make her question all of that?

"Yes Santana" Quinn replied before dropping her hands in her lap.

Quinn should've known this would be coming… how could she avoid this?

"Why are you doing this?" Santana mumbled as the words nearly choked her.

Why would anyone do this? Did they know Santana was a lost cause….Broken to the core. Why try to save what cannot be fixed?

"Because…. No matter how much you try and convince yourself that you're a hopeless cause… You're worth saving" Quinn whispered, although distracted by her own words.

Was Santana worth saving? Worth taking a risk on? Of course not… this adolescent 20-something year old was hopelessly drunk and most probably wouldn't even remember this tomorrow morning… but Quinn couldn't help but take pity on her.

Perhaps this is what the attraction was…. Quinn trying to fix ANOTHER hopeless cause. This would be the end of her…. Santana was just another animal which she was trying to tame and Quinn should've learnt her lesson by now.

Santana instantly recognized the look of pity which now filled Quinn's irises. What did Santana expect right? Of course Quinn would think of her as nothing more than a hopeless little student in need of guidance…. That's why Quinn came to **_The Echoshae_** tonight…

To "Save" Santana….. What a joke….

But ey… what did it matter right? Santana was young… drunk… infamous and having the time of her fucking life….

No one could take that away from Santana… Or Save her from it.

"Hey… did I say something wrong?" Quinn whispered as she brushed a strand of hair away from Santana's face.

"I don't need your saving… or pity" Santana stated as she brush Quinn's hand away and got up from the bed.

Santana really didn't have time for this. And here Santana's biggest fear was shagging a teacher? She'd be lucky if she didn't kill … and her holier-than-thou attitude.

"Santana… I didn't-"

"mean it like that?" Santana interrupted before laughing cynically.

Santana turned to see sitting on the bed, resting one leg beneath her. Was it possible for to look more alluring?... Perhaps… but in Santana's drunken frame of mind she couldn't recollect her own memories. Deep green eyes traced Santana's taunt figure…. This was not going the way Quinn had hoped.

"Santana…" Quinn sighed as she realized that Santana's concentration was dwindling.

"You don't know me" Santana blurted out.

"I know you drink so you don't feel the pain which haunts you every time you close your eyes"

Quinn couldn't help herself… the words just slipped out. Quinn rose instantly as she saw Santana's face contoured into shocked rage.

"Ah… Should've known… Brittany told you my sad little story" Santana started to laugh coldly. "So this is what this is…. A pity party for two?"

Quinn moved closer to Santana as Santana detached herself from the situation… Santana looked away from Quinn as she tried to hide the emotion which swam in smoldering chocolate eyes.

"Santana it's not what you think… "

Quinn physically flinched as Santana's eyes turned to face her. Painful rage burnt through Santana's intense eyes.

"Have you thought that maybe I like what I am and this…" Santana stated as she moved closer to Quinn, moving her lips to Quinn's ear… "Is me. Santana Lopez"

Santana's hot breath sent shivers down Quinn's spine as she realized that Santana was up against her once again, just like she had been in the club. Before she could stop it… Quinn's mind flushed with the memory of how good Santana felt against her… how her body moulded against Santana's perfectly.

"…. Have you ever thought that all of this…. Is a lie" Quinn gasped.

"No… you trying to pretend that this has no effect on you… is a lie" Santana purred before running her lips against Quinn's earlobe.

"Santana… I can't…" Quinn moaned in reply as her breath started to quicken.

Santana's lip soon found Quinn's pulse point making Quinn suddenly gasp in pleasure. Quinn wanted to pull away… Say that this was wrong… but how could Quinn when her own body was against her?

Quinn legs unexpectedly collided into her bed… It was like a temptation…. Nirvana handed to Quinn on a silver platter. All Quinn had to do was lie down… Give in.

Santana captured Quinn's lips with her own interrupting Quinn's thought. Quinn lost all sense… all control as she found herself laying back on her bed…. Quinn couldn't deny that she wanted Santana… Every inch of Santana… and Quinn couldn't deny that she couldn't fight this any longer.

Santana followed in Quinn's wake, pinning Quinn to her bed as their bodies molded against each other. Santana's hunger consumed her...

A deep whimper escaped Quinn's lips as the kiss deepened. Santana lost herself in her craving as Quinn ran her fingers through Santana's hair, pulling Santana closer.

"Santana" Quinn huskily breathed against Santana's lips before Santana lips once again made their way to Quinn's throat as Quinn arched into Santana's caress.


	22. Chapter 22

"Hmmmmmm" Santana moaned as she rolled over in bed.

The scent of vanilla attacked her senses as the satin bed caressed her bare skin…. Wait… This wasn't her bed. Where was she-

Oh dear….

Nausea attacked Santana as her head suddenly exploded into a thousand shards of indescribable pain. But this wasn't just a hangover… her head was splitting in agony and half her face felt numb. Every muscle in her body felt tender as she tried to open her eyes…

Where the fuck was she…. Santana really had to stop doing this….

One eye finally opened as the sound of running water floated through the air. Oh shit…. Santana wasn't alone. She was in…

Santana's eyes caught the glimpse of a portrait which rested on a mantle. Perfect choppy blonde hair framed an angelic face of….

Oh shit….

Ms. Quinn Fabray….

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! Run… Run…. Ruuuuuuuuuuuuun….

What the hell has Santana done?

And the worst thing is that Santana couldn't even remember what had happened.

Last thing Santana remembered was… dancing with Ms. Fabray in the club? Having a fight?... Did Quinn take her home? And then tada….

How could Santana have been so stupid?

How could Ms. Fabray be so stupid?

Quinn knew the repercussion. The risk….

Santana searched the room for her clothes and found then heaped on the floor next to the bed. Santana knew what she had to do…. Santana couldn't deal with Quinn right now... Couldn't face the consequences…

Santana flung herself out of the bed before quickly slipping her clothes on.

As she ran out the door she saw Brittany's car.

And hear she thought all her luck had run out.

Atleast the cold-bitch called Fate gave her an escape route.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Brittany screeched as Santana rambled through the story.

"Well where the hell did you think I was genius?" Santana cried back as she threaded her hands through her hair.

The apartment was suffocating Santana as she tried to grasp the situation. Was Brittany really that disillusioned to think that leaving her with Quinn would be anything but a disaster? Brittany knew Santana… knew that Santana couldn't behave normally under the influence.

"How was I suppose to know that Puck had you're key?" Brittany defended as she threw a pair of her shorts across the room to the washing machine.

"I never carry keys around when I drink. Remember the whole Cindy incident? The cops thought I was breaking in 'cause I lost my key"

Brittany couldn't help but laugh as she remembered Santana trying to scale the residence walls while trying to run away from Cindy. It wouldn't have been so bad if… Santana wasn't butt-naked…

"Could you stop laughing?" Santana growled, which would've startled anyone… but Brittany knew Santana. Brittany just feared that Santana would do something stupid.

"Santana…. Calm down. Perhaps this is all a misunderstanding" Brittany continued before walking over to the washing machine.

Santana smile slightly as she realized Brittany was doing what she always did… Point out reason in the weirdest of times.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

_**Few years ago**_

"_Where is she?" Brittany whispered as she walked into the Goldstein residence. _

_Despair and pain filled the air as Brittany looked across the residence. As soon as she heard, Brittany ran to the Goldstein residence. She couldn't even imagine what Santana was going through… The guilt and pain that plagued Santana. _

_As soon as Bryce Goldstein pointed upstairs, Brittany once again ran. She didn't know what she could offer Santana… but to leave Santana with her own thoughts? That was cruelty…. No one deserved that…._

_Especially not Santana…_

_Silence filled the air as Brittany entered one of the rooms. Puck sat against the cupboard, watching over Santana as Santana rested in the bed… motionless._

_Tears run down Santana's cheeks as she stared blankly at a space on the wall. _

_How could the world be so cruel?_

_Brittany smiled sadly at Puck before walking over to Santana. _

"_Baby?" Brittany whispered before moving behind Santana, wrapping her arms around Santana's shaking body. _

_Santana let out a deep sigh as she closed her eyes. Another wash of sobs wrecked through her body as she tried to contain her heart-broken sobs. _

"_Let it out" Brittany whispered as she rested her chin against Santana's back. "Let it all out"_

_Santana tried to hold her cries of pain in… She was suppose to be strong… a Lopez… Lopez's don't cry. Don't break… don't shatter._

"_Let it out" Brittany commanded_

_Santana couldn't hold the cry of pain that suddenly escaped her mouth as she screamed in pain. The broken cry filling the room…_

_Brittany's arms tightened around Santana as the cry lingered, making Puck stand at attention. Santana's body grew ridge as the cry tore in her throat, swallowed by sobs once again. _

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Santana looked around the classroom as her nerves got the better of her. Why was she here again? Oh yes…. Brittany… Why did Santana even listen?

Though the time for genius had already fluttered by the day she walked into Quinn's apartment. But what Santana couldn't cope with was…What was the point of doing something stupid if you couldn't even remember how good it was?

"Class" Came the angelic voice of Quinn…

Gawd… That voice….

As Santana raised her eyes, it collided with intense hazel ones. Emotions, which Santana could not identify, floated in Quinn's irises…

Okay… That confirmed it… Santana had sex with a Lecturer… With Ms. Fabray…. With Quinn

Santana had reached a new low…

She hurt the one person she never intended on hurting.

But as quick as their eyes connected… Quinn looked away.

The class dragged on as Santana tried to search Quinn's face for any sign of... well anything really. Santana wanted to know what she was dealing with… Anger, Hate… Rejection... She was use to all of them. But Quinn was a brick wall… No emotion escaped… No reaction dealt…

She didn't even cast a lingering look at Santana…

And Santana couldn't explain it but…. For some reason it left an uneasy black hole in Santana's stomach.

"Okay Guys. That's all for today... You're required to write your view on "Decomposition" and I expect a full review on my desk tomorrow" Quinn concluded before dismissing the class and turning her back without any further formalities.

Once everyone had left, Santana took a deep breath…

It was now or never…

Santana walked down to Quinn, inhaling the sweet smell that seemed to envelope her. Santana couldn't help but indulge in the gorgeous sight infront of her. She couldn't help but curse her stupidity. Quinn was worth more than a drunken one-night stand…

"Ms. Fabray?"

Quinn turned around quickly, but her features stayed placid. Santana's breath caught in her throat as she realized that she had lost her words.

"Santana?" Quinn stated before looking around the classroom to ensure no one else was there.

"Uhm… I came to apologize… for uhm-" Santana mumbled

"No need to apologize" Quinn interrupted before turning around once more.

Santana sighed as she reached out to grasp Quinn's wrist, spinning Quinn around gently.

"Please… Just listen to me" Santana pleaded as her voice cracked slightly.

Why was this affecting Santana so much? Did she actually care about Quinn… or was it because Quinn actually cared about her?

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left… And I hate myself for putting you in this position. I shouldn't have-" Santana continued as she looked deeply into Quinn's eyes.

"We didn't sleep together Santana" Quinn interrupted once more.

WHAT? Santana lost her words once more as she tried to connect the dots. Wait…. WHAT?

Quinn noticed the confusion in Santana's eyes before she started to laugh…. Of course Santana wouldn't remember. She was plastered… What made Quinn think that Santana would actually remember her….

The sudden eruption of laughs caught Santana off-guard as she searched Quinn face for some logic.

"What happened then? I…. I mean… I woke up naked." Santana stammered.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

"_Have you thought that maybe I like what I am and this…" Santana stated as she moved closer to Quinn, moving her lips to Quinn's ear… "Is me. Santana Lopez" _

_Santana's hot breath sent shivers down Quinn's spine as she realized that Santana was up against her once again, just like she had been in the club. Before she could stop it… Quinn's mind flushed with the memory of how good Santana felt against her… how her body moulded against Santana's perfectly. _

"…_. Have you ever thought that all of this…. Is a lie" Quinn gasped._

"_No… you trying to pretend that this has no effect on you… is a lie" Santana purred before running her lips against Quinn's earlobe. _

"_Santana… I can't…" Quinn moaned in reply as her breath started to quicken. _

_Santana's lip soon found Quinn's pulse point making Quinn suddenly gasp in pleasure. Quinn wanted to pull away… Say that this was wrong… but how could Quinn when her own body was against her? _

_Quinn legs unexpectedly collided into her bed… It was like a temptation…. Nirvana handed to Quinn on a silver platter. All Quinn had to do was lie down… Give in. _

_Santana captured Quinn's lips with her own interrupting Quinn's thought. Quinn lost all inhabitation… all control as she found herself lying back on her bed…. Quinn couldn't deny that she wanted Santana… Every inch of Santana… and Quinn couldn't deny that she couldn't fight this any longer._

_Santana followed in Quinn's wake, pinning Quinn to her bed as their bodies moulded against each other. Santana's hunger consumed her..._

_A deep whimper escaped Quinn's lips as the kiss deepened. Santana lost herself in her craving as Quinn ran her fingers through Santana's hair, pulling Santana closer._

"_Santana" Quinn huskily breathed against Santana's lips before Santana lips once again made their way to Quinn's throat as Quinn arched into Santana's caress._

_Quinn's body was on fire as new sensations started to corrupt her body… screaming for more. Every caress... every touch from Santana drove a deep urge of lust through her. It scared Quinn and satisfied her every wanton desire._

_Santana pulled back for a few seconds as she pulled her shirt off, revealing her taut abs… Quinn sat up to run her fingers down Santana's body, dragging her nails across Santana tanned skin. A throat moan escaped Santana's lips before she traced her fingers down to the corner of Quinn's shirt, lifting it over Quinn's head. Exposing Quinn's torso…_

_And for that moment… Santana was lost in awe…._

_Their lips found each other's once again as Santana gently pressed Quinn back against the bed. The skin-on-skin contact made Quinn suddenly gasp as her core started to beg for attention… _

_Quinn had never wanted anyone this bad… and it scared her…. _

_Wait… what was she doing…_

_Suddenly reality hit Quinn as she realized her mistake…._

_Quinn closed her eyes in regret as she turned her face reluctantly. Quinn had to stop this… even though her body was crying out in horror…_

_It was almost painful to fight against herself…_

"_Santana… I can't" Quinn breathed out as Santana suddenly stopped. _

_Santana pulled back in confusion and stared at Quinn… the pain of rejection etched into Santana's features. As Santana retracted her body from Quinn's… Quinn's body cried out once again. _

"_Did I do something wrong?" Santana mumbled insecurely before moving backwards. "Don't you want this?"_

_Quinn couldn't help but laugh slightly as she stood up slowly, avoiding Santana's curious eyes. Of course she wanted this…. She wanted Santana… _

"_No…" Quinn mumbled as her eyes threatened to tear up. _

_This was brutal…. Quinn had been fighting this for so long… Fighting this want for so long… And now she had to stare into the face of her deepest desire and say… _

_Say what? What do you say…._

_Quinn got up before taking a breath as the frustration of the whole situation got to her. _

"_I can't risk my life… My job… for someone who most probably won't even remember this tomorrow morning Santana."_

_And with that…. Quinn walked out, leaving Santana standing in awe and rejection. _

_Santana watched as Quinn walked out…. What had just happened? No one had ever done that to her before…_

_Santana looked around the room before taking a deep breath… Maybe this was just how it was suppose to be?_

_But I wasn't like Santana was asking Quinn to risk her job? Yes… sleeping with a student. No one had to know? One night.. Was that too much to ask…. Okay maybe that was the alcohol talking… but still…_

…_.._

_Wait… was Santana suppose to sleep here now? She couldn't go out and face Quinn again. But she didn't have pyjamas… and she was getting extremely hot…._

_Santana looked around again realizing that Quinn wasn't coming back. She removed the rest of her clothes lazily, practically stumbling as she removed her shoes before slipping into the bed_

_Smoooooth Santana…_

_With any luck… perhaps Santana would forget this whole ordeal. _

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

"So I woke up naked because….." Santana mumbled as her eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't know Santana. I could barely make sense of my thought's yesterday… let alone yours" Quinn sighed before she turned to pack her things.

Okay…. This is embarrassing…. Soooooo embarrassing….

"I personally think you thought I might change my mind" Quinn teased

"Well did you?" Santana stated plainly… still trying to grasp the new situation which she had been introduced to

"I came to check on you later that evening… Realizing that you were sleeping in my bed" Quinn paused for a few seconds before brushing a strand of her blonde hair back behind her ear.

"Is that a yes?" a smirk played on Santana's lips as she moved her hand over Quinn's again, making Quinn turn to look at her again.

"No… "Quinn whispered as her eyes flickered between Santana's eyes and lips. "But you seemed so peaceful when you sleep"

"Do you generally watch people sleep Ms. Fabray?" Santana replied as her hand moved up to cup Quinn's cheek.

"A lot can be told how about someone by how they sleep" Quinn mumbled as Santana drew closer.

"And what did you learn about me?" Santana whispered, her hot breath tracing the contours of Quinn's.

"Everything that you refuse to say" Quinn replied before Santana's lips found hers.

Sweet domination… Unyielding persuasion…

The failure of a Discipline….

The failure of Self-control…


	23. Chapter 23

A warm buzz filled Quinn's head, but she pulled back slightly placing her finger on Santana's lips. They stood in that close embrace for what seemed like an eternity. Quinn couldn't risk opening her eyes as she took a few deep breaths… Kissing Santana was like her own personal fix and… despite sounding like a broken tape recorder… It was corrupt like any other drug.

Santana dragged her bottom lip to the top of Quinn's finger before kissing the tip. The tender notion led to another lump forming in Quinn's thoat before Santana clasped Quinn's hand between her won, bringing it down.

"Santana…." Quinn sighed before moving her head back, risking a look at the bare ceiling. This is so much harder than she thought it would ever be.

"I know Ms. Fabray…" Santana whispered back guiltily.

Santana was as confused as Quinn was right now….She knew it was wrong… She knew it was frowned upon… But then… why was it so good? Tempt the damned until the damned feel nothing but resentful pleasure?

"No Santana… you don't…You don't even know me…" Quinn stated as she turned her head to the side, avoiding Santana's gaze.

"I mean… you call me Ms. Fabray dammit…." Quinn growled in frustration, more to herself than Santana. "Do you ever think of me as something other than a Lecturer?"

Santana caressed Quinn's jaw slightly with her finger as she thought…

Ms. Fabray was right… Santana and her were from extremely different worlds. What made Santana think she would be able to play house in Quinn's? Play in the same arena?

"Well… of course I do. But it's not something one would blurt out to her Lecturer exactly" Santana whispered before she pulled back and smiled charmingly.

Curse Santana's charms! Quinn cried out in her head as her knees instantly weakened at the dimples which appeared on Santana's cheeks. Quinn was so angry with herself for letting it go this far. Quinn was livid with the fact that she couldn't get Santana out of her head… Out of her dreams… out of her heart….

Santana's attempted at teasing fell flat as Quinn crossed her arms across her chest. Body Language for Dummies…. Hands crossed over Chest? You just screwed up any line of communication. The defences are up and the walls have been built….

Finally hazel eyes found Santana's deep chocolate orbs. They tried to decipher each other in those few seconds… tried to grasp logic... but none appeared.

Where do they go from here? Would you leave Nirvana once you have discovered it? Enjoyed it's sinful pleasures… knowing that there were more just waiting to be discovered?

"I think it's best that we just forget about what happened." Quinn whispered loud enough just for Santana to hear.

"That's your solution?" Santana blurted out slightly before furrowing her eyebrows….

Forget? Wow…. Quinn made it sound so easy. So practical… Like she had thought and mauled over this for some time. But how could Santana Forget? Santana had tasted heaven… and she refused to release the pleasure which it had burnt into her memory.

"Well… Yes Santana… We can't continue this" Quinn stated professionally.

Oh for the love of…. It was pointless speaking to this Blonde Goddess. Was she immune to the chemistry they had? Every time one of them walked into the room… Was Quinn blind or in denial?

"This…" Santana said as she pointed between her and Quinn… "This was a few kisses. It's not like we killed somebody… Stop acting like it's the Apocalypse."

WRONG MOVE….. Quinn's eyes suddenly set a blaze as Santana struck a tender nerve. Could Santana be anymore immature right now? Putting pleasure in front of common sense…..

"Typical!... A wrong is wrong Santana!..." Quinn cried out before lowering her voice, "This…. Could cost me my job and teaching license. Just because you decided to jump me while in a drunken stupor"

"Me? You were the one practically begging for more" Santana retaliated.

"How would you know? You barely remembered your name that night!" Quinn dead-panned before clenching her jaw.

Quinn threaded her hands through her hair as she took a deep sigh, trying to compose herself.

"I can't deal with this right now. I have bigger problems in my life at the moment." Quinn continued before packing the rest of her things and looking at Santana expectantly.

Was Santana suppose to say something? Or just leave…. Santana had never been in a situation like this before.

"Sure. Let me just get out of your way" Santana stated coldly.

"Santana… I didn't…." Quinn breathed as Santana walked out of the classroom in anger and frustration. "mean it like that…"

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

"Okay… So let me get this right…." Brittany stated as confusion etched itself in her face.

"You and Fabray didn't sleep together? Buuuuuuut You passed out naked on her bed…." Brittany continued as her and Santana turned the corner.

Brittany was unsure if it was the lack of oxygen going to her brain or the speed they were running at… but Santana's story just made no sense. Santana closed her eyes in frustration as she tried to piece the puzzle in her own head as well, but nothing was forthcoming. Why couldn't Brittany understand… Brittany always understood…

"Then YOU apologized?… which ended up to you two making out… " Brittany once again stated as her breath became laboured.

Trying to figure Santana and Ms. Fabray out during their morning jog was not one of the best moves Santana had come up with lately. Brittany slowed down before resting her hand against the wall, gasping for air.

"And…" Brittany swallowed deeply before looking at Santana seriously for a moment… "And now you're angry because she is doing the mature thing by ending a relationship which is doomed for failure and possibly jail time?"

Santana's nostrils flared slightly before she took a deep breath, coming to a halt next to Brittany.

Perhaps Santana did over-react? Quinn was only trying to protect her job right? Her life…. Curse the Stubborn hot-headedness of the Lopez's…

Maybe she should just forget about Quinn…

Forget Quinn deep, moss-green eyes and the way they shone mischievously…

The way her sinfully seductive voice curved around each word…

Her insanely cute laugh…

The way Quinn's eyebrow arch in a more than sensual manner….

The way Quinn tries to avoid eye contact to hide her emotions…

The way Quinn kisses her…

Touches her….

Just Forget?

How can any sane person forget their obsession because they were commanded to?

Quinn….

Heightened her Lust, Provoked her Anger, Jumpstarted her Heart….

And Santana refused to be just another regret crossed out of Ms. Fabray's bucket list.


	24. Chapter 24

"Oh my…. What the feathers?" Kurt stated in shock as him and Mercedes walked into the Library.

Both stood in awe as they saw Santana feverishly going through dark leather covered books. Only the sound of subtle breathing and turning pages filled the air before Santana finally let out a sigh of frustration. Did they just step into an alternative universe? Perhaps… or today Santana literally drank more than she could take. Santana was far from stupid… but Santana in a Library? You have to be joking.

Santana's eyes fixated on words which she didn't understand as she searched through the policies and procedures of the University.

Why was she here…?

Well… It's been a week. A week of strenuous torture inflicted by… you guessed it… Ms. Quinn Fabray. Best thing? It's not even intentional… Ms. Fabray doesn't even know she's doing it. English Lit had literally become Santana's Achilles heel… her bitter-sweet death…

Why?

Because… getting Quinn to actually look at her? Actually notice Santana…. Was near Impossible! It was like Santana was invisible. A mere crack on the wall. … but that didn't stop Ms. Fabray from laughing at Sam's stupid jokes or Sam's pathetic one-liners.

Santana couldn't even get Quinn alone….

Why?

Bevis and Butt-head were still trying to seduce Fabray because of that stupid bet they made about a month ago. It wouldn't have grated Santana so much if it wasn't continuously distracting Quinn… Okay… this sounds childish right? Blame it on the vast amount of sleepless nights… The more than vivid dream and Santana's mind that refused to give up. Santana's own inner voice sounded more edgy than usual… more demented… All because of Ms. Fabray.

Santana wouldn't say she's inlove… But obsessed? If not than she was definitely bordering on it.

And Quinn just refused to give Santana a moment of her time…

And then… there's the catch 22

…. Santana couldn't show this emotion… this passion… this want… this hurt…

Santana had to act as cold as Quinn did, pretending like she didn't give a damn. Acting like Santana was just her old indifferent self once again…

… So Santana… Behaved….

Badly…

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

**_Few Days Before_**

_"I cannot express how important this will be for your examination. Make sure that you study, analyse and grasp the concept of Robert Huntington Fletcher's ,The Elizabethan Period. You need to fully comprehend the concept of the almost unlimited creative force, which includes works of many kinds in both verse and prose. If you have any prob-"_

_Quinn's voice was suddenly cut short as Chaos rippled through the classroom. High pitch squeals grated on Quinn's nerves as hot pink smoke started to fill the classroom._

_"What's going on now?" Quinn groaned in frustration as her eyes fell on Santana who was looking away innocently. _

_Quinn couldn't help but flare her nostrils as she realized that this was another one of Santana's attention craving stuns. Obviously Santana wasn't use to being ignored… _

_Another ripple of animosity rippled through Quinn as music started to fill the air…_

**_We don't need no education_**

**_We don't need no thought control_**

**_No dark sarcasm in the classroom_**

**_Teachers leave them kids alone_**

**_Hey! teachers! leave the kids alone! _**

**_All in all you're just another brick in the wall._**

**_All in all you're just another brick in the wall._**

_"For the Love of…. Argh…." Quinn mumbled as she rubbed her temples; a small headache starting to form. _

_Santana slowly got up and got her things before walking passed Quinn slowly. What was Santana playing at? Their eyes locked for a moment before a devilish smirk appeared on Santana's face, her eyes drifting down Quinn's body seductively. _

_Gawd… Santana frustrated her… to her very core. Sexually, mentally… emotionally…. Perhaps she should just ask for Santana to be transferred to another class? But then everyone would start questioning… investigating…. Assuming… and Quinn couldn't risk that. _

_And the irony of the whole situation?_

_If Quinn wasn't so frustrated… she would've actually laughed at the scene which happened only a few moments ago… _

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

"Earth to Santana? Permission to enter hell" Kurt teased as he waved his hand infront of Santana's face.

Santana couldn't help but roll her eyes before looking up at Mercedes and Kurt. Santana really could not deal with this right now… Or ever really. Don't get Santana wrong… She loved them… but they weren't exactly subtle. So Santana couldn't exactly tell one of them "The Secret"….

"Cause It's cold and she's here? You know?." Mercedes continued before Santana furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

Okay… Santana missed a sentence there… Hell? Cold? Santana had better things to think about, why the hell-

"Sexual Misconduct?" Kurt interrupted her thoughts once more. "Oh my…. Santana… WHAT have you done?"

Santana couldn't help but laugh as she remembered the one bullet-point of the "Strictly Prohibited" category… Bestiality.

"It wasn't a **_"what"…_** It was a **_"who"_** twinkle-toes" Santana curtly replied before she leaned back in her chair, brushing her eyes which burnt. How long had she been here?

"Okay. Let me rephrase… _WHO have you done" _Kurt replied as he ran his fingers down the books binding.

Santana inhaled deeply before opening her eyes.

"Me and Bryce are getting frisky" Santana sarcastically replied. "I'm taking over the school. One sex scandal at a time"

"Santana!" Mercedes gasped before the Liberian hushed them back down.

"I'm joking." Santana snapped before rolling her eyes… "Chill out Aretha…"

"You're making Hulk angry" Santana concluded as she pointed to the middle aged librarian who was eyeing them dangerously.

Santana's eyes went back to the policies and procedures. Maybe she should just ask Kurt? He most probably should know right? But what if he assumes the worst? And Quinn loses her job or worse?

"Santana. Why you acting so weird lately? What's going on with you?" Kurt cautiously poked.

Acting weird? Huh…. Was Porcelain really going to judge her? Santana?

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

**_Previous evening_**

_"Oh my Gawd…. So you and Sam? Really?" Kurt asked before looking at Brittany proudly. "Those lips must do wonders"_

_Both Brittany and Kurt burst out giggling before hearing faint music coming from the apartment. It got louder the closer they got…. What was Santana up to now? I thought they agreed – No house parties. Last time they were left with irreparable damages and a goat. _

_"You know you shouldn't leave her alone" Kurt mumbled softly to Brittany before arching an eyebrow. _

_"I'm not her keeper" Brittany hissed before opening the door. _

_The Horror which awaited them was unexpected._

**_I want you_**

**_I want you so bad, babe_**

**_I want you_**

**_I want you so bad_**

**_It's driving me mad_**

**_It's driving me mad_**

_Santana sang loudly into the handle of a broom as though it was a microphone. Kurt didn't know whether to cry or laugh….. What the hell was happening and why did Santana have a purple scarf wrapped around her head? Brittany and Kurt's eyes widened in shock as Santana started throw the handle of the broom around while placing on foot on its bristles, keeping it in place before shaking her head as though she was at a Metallica concert. _

**_I want you_**

**_I want you so bad_**

**_I want you_**

**_I want you so bad_**

**_It's driving me mad_**

**_It's driving me mad_**

_"Whoooo" Santana cried out before turning around quickly, her eyes suddenly widening as Santana saw she wasn't alone anymore._

_"Hi guys…." Santana said awkwardly before ripping the purple scarf off her head quickly. "I didn't think you'd be home so soon"_

_So much for the epitome of cool…._

_"'Santana?" Brittany replied in horror before Kurt interrupted…_

_"I see you finally followed your lifelong dream to become a gypsy, Esmeralda" _

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Okay….. Maybe just a little weird….

"Is it illegal to sleep with a Professor? I mean… We are all legal here aren't we?" Santana finally blurted out. "so would it be technically illegal to have consensual sex with a student? If you were a lecturer?"

"Oh my gawd…. You slept with Fabray" Kurt wheezed out before lowering his voice once more.

This could not be happening…. Gawd… didn't Santana know better? Kurt thought that the bet was just a joke… and now this?

"I did not have sex with Fabray. It's just a question" Santana hissed before clenching her jaw. She should've known that this was a stupid idea.

"Well you have been acting rather weird in her class" Mercedes accused before she looked around the Library.

"Goldstein is-" Kurt blurted out as he turned white in the face. "He is going to flip. Poor Fabray"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF-" Santana yelled out in frustration before getting up. "It was a simple question. Don't go on a fucking witch hunt now!"

Both Mercedes and Kurt fell silent as they looked at Santana in shock once more. Santana took a deep breath before shaking her head and walking off…. She should've know better. Now… she would have to think of some excuse to put those blood hounds off her scent…

"Wait… Santana" Kurt cried out before running after her, leaving Mercedes still in a state of surprise.

As soon as he caught up to Santana, he connected their arms in an almost charming way.

"Kurt… I really don't-"

"No…" Kurt interrupted

"No what?" Santana asked as her brisk walk started to falter.

"It's not TECHNICALLY illegal…" Kurt said, emphasizing on the word "Technically"

OH MY…. Santana's whole body froze as logic started to puzzle its way through her thoughts. Of course it couldn't be illegal. Santana was over 16 right? Santana was an adult… any relationship, even a sexual one would be legal because it would be consensual? And Quinn acts like it the end of the world… Drama Queen.

"…So she could perhaps get arrested all depending on the circumstances" Kurt continued…. Wait Santana had lost a whole piece of that.

"I'm sorry Kurt. What did you say?" Santana mumbled.

"I said it's not Technically illegal. But it's a touchy thing to be playing with… the Lecturer could lose her job and License. And on top of that… if the professor is investigated… a whole can of worms could be opened. So she could perhaps get arrested all depending on the circumstances."

"What circumstances?" Santana growled as her dreams suddenly collided into a dark, unforeseen barrier.

"Well… Fraud perhaps…." Kurt thought for a moment. "But I don't remember anyone being tried for it… but still… be careful especially with our sexual orientation. A lot can be thrown out of order by simply crying "Lesbian""

"Yes… But it would never go that far" Santana stated plainly

"Not if Bryce Goldstein has anything to say about it. He would make an example of the poor Lecturer. Law is fickled Santana…. Like I said. Just be careful." Kurt stated with finality before hugging before smiling cockily.


	25. Chapter 25

Quinn took a deep breath as silence soon filled the corridors. All her lectures for today were finally done… all she had to do know was get up and leave? But then why she still glued to her seat looking at Santana's seat? The answer…. Because it's been almost 3 months now since she had told both her and Santana to forget about… The Incident…

And it seems like Santana had… Forgotten…. Something which Quinn couldn't do. She couldn't forget! Quinn was over-worked, stressed and losing sleep and when she did finally fall asleep. DREAMS! Such… wet… dreams…. Gawd she was turning into a sex fiend! And to top it all off? She promised Rachel she would go to the some football thing tonight… NOW THAT… was pure stupidity. She could risk running into Santana… But then again maybe Quinn should just let it go and treat Santana like everyone else.

Quinn was trying so hard just to find common ground and she couldn't even blame Santana that she was unable to…

"Are you ready?!" Came the high-pitched squeal of Rachel as she turned the corner. Wow… someone was very excited…. And extremely overdressed.

Red paint was streaked under Rachel's cheeks as she wore a jersey three times bigger than her. Sporting events…. Quinn's home away from homes. Her staple mark… her dominion… and yet… she regretted ever agreeing.

"Not as ready as you, I see" Quinn teased before she opened her draw to get her things.

"I'm sooooo amped! The feel… the atmosphere… It's like theatre but… filled with sweaty, muscular boys"

Quinn nearly choked at Rachel's statement. Wow…. The little hobbit was a sex-freak!

"Wow Rach… never really pegged you for a football groupie" Quinn mumbled as she rose from her seat, placing her cellphone and keys in her handbag.

"Never was… but then… ah you know? Met some jock and I fell in love… With him and the game"

Quinn simply shook her head in disbelief… Yeah… Quinn knew exactly the type of boys that Rachel was talking about… Though Quinn's life with them was not as peachy as Rachel's it seemed.

Those Jocks turned into brutes once filled up with steroids and testosterone… And Quinn once had the bruises to prove it… the broken nose to remember it… and the nightmares which won't let her forget it…

Yeah… Quinn knew EXACTLY….

"Why aren't you excited? I always pegged you for a cheerleader" Rachel suddenly blurted out, oblivious to Quinn's internal thoughts.

"Uhm… Yeah" Quinn mumbled as they made their way to the door. "Head Cheerleader. HBIC you know? It was a long time ago though… Did the whole tight outfits and flexible moves thing. Some of my best years…"

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

**_A few hours later_**

The sun started to set as Santana walked out of the apartment. How did Santana get herself into this? Oh yes… Puck… She keeps promising him that she would come watch one of his games. It's not like she didn't enjoy football… but it had a lot of memories and strings attached to it….. And that's how Santana always ended up plastered and passed out.

Atleast Fabray might be there right? Should she even be thankful for that?

Santana slipped into her mustang as a small smile curved on her lips. She remembered her first game she actually went to go watch… dressed in her own father's huge football jersey, sitting on her dad's shoulders… Santana had gotten so excited that she had actually gotten a lollipop stuck in her Antonio Lopez's hair….Santana reversed as she hummed the battle cries and songs from previous games she remembered.

"We've got spirit yes we do! We've got spirit how 'bout you?" Brittany announced as she stopped next to Santana at a red robot. Brittany started to rev her engine as she taunted Santana playfully.

Brittany couldn't be serious right now….

"Oh shoot me" Santana groaned before giving Brittany the "are you serious" look.

Brittany smiled cheekily as she revved her engine harder. Obviously Brittany was…

"You scared?…." Brittany shouted

Santana started laughing before she started to rev her engine. Well if Brittany wanted to eat her bubbles? Who was Santana to stop her…

"Scared of a cheerleader? You miss" Santana shouted back before the sound of burning tyres filled the air.

As soon as the light turned green, Santana dropped her clutch; Brittany following in her wake.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Vibrant cheer filled the air as the buzzer for half time floated through the air. A dominating first round brought pride and joy to the Universities student and faculty. Even Quinn couldn't help but smile as Rachel started to jump down the pavilion in triumph. Quinn followed in her wake before they finally go to the bottom and headed to the kiosk.

"Did you see that? That player was totally off-side" Rachel started to ramble as they got to the line.

Quinn couldn't help but snicker slightly as she opened her handbag, reaching for her purse.

"I think everyone heard your comments Berry" Quinn teased before music started to drift in the air, filling the parking lot next to the kiosk.

**_Welcome to my other side,_**

**_Hello it's Mz. Hyde!_**

**_I can be the bitch,_**

**_I can play the whore,_**

**_Or your fairytale princess who could ask for more._**

**_A touch of wicked,_**

**_A pinch of risk-ay,_**

**_Good girl gone bad, my poison is your remedy_**

**_Better be scared, better be afraid,_**

**_Now that the beast is out of her cage,_**

**_And I know you,_**

**_Wanna risk it,_**

**_Soon though you,_**

**_Are so addicted._**

And here came Quinn's poisonous remedy and yes… Quinn was very afraid. Very afraid that she was falling for a student. Quinn was descending at a rapid pace and she couldn't even explain why. Quinn had thought over the passed few months continuously… Their first encounter? Santana was nothing more than a brat. The bathroom encounter? Only a few words were spoken but Santana showed herself to have more depth than Quinn initially thought. The first kiss?... Quinn still couldn't get it out of her head… but it was an impulsive quick decision driven by nothing more than lust? The discovery about Santana's family is what captured Quinn's attention though… Because Quinn realized that she might not know or understand Santana completely, but she wanted to. Quinn wanted to explore every dark corner of Santana's mind… and not in a professional manner either. But Quinn couldn't and shouldn't risk it… Santana couldn't be trusted. One little fight? A small argument, there was no telling what Santana could do.

Quinn couldn't help but feel attracted to the threat of uncertainty though. Throughout her life Quinn always fell for the rebel, the untameable, the reckless… because they filled her with drama which she craved. Santana was no different.

Santana spared Quinn a smouldering smile as she slid out of her car. Quinn felt her heart flutter at the sign of notice given by Santana. It had been like this for the passed few months as well, especially in class. Santana would smile at Quinn, Quinn would swoon but still keep her hard outer-shell and then Santana would act out if attention wasn't given. Which Quinn in turn had to ignore. But Santana could be so cute sometime… Quinn didn't understand why she insisted on being such a "bad ass".

"Earth to Quinn" Rachel stated playfully before laughing.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

"You can't leave now San. The party just began." Puck begged as Santana stood up from the grass.

A few hours has passed since she arrived here and for some reason Santana started to realize that the general debauchery that she was use to didn't satisfy her anymore. So much has changed through these passed few months and the biggest was that Santana…. For once in her life… didn't want to be a disappointment. She wanted to be good at something… make someone proud. Yes… she got a little mischievous at time… Pink smoke bomb…. But that was just to get attention. She had watched Quinn now for a few months… watched her every motion, word, expression… Quinn was classic and refined. Everything Santana couldn't be… but everything Santana wanted.

"I'm tired Puckerman. My bed has my name written all over it" Santana replied as she brushed her jeans off.

"Is there a lonely, hot woman in that bed?" Puck teased as Santana looked for her car keys.

Santana shook her head before smiling naughtily.

"Not tonight" She simply said.

"Then you have no excuse" Puck concluded as Santana started to make her way to her car.

Santana simply shrugged Puck's comment off as she walked in the cool evening air back to her car. The field and parking lot was quiet and dark except for one light which shone in the distance.

Curious, Santana made her way to the vehicle. The cabin light was on, which in turn highlighted choppy blonde headed woman who was beating the seven shades of hate into her steering wheel.

Quinn?

Santana couldn't help but laugh as she saw Quinn cursing at her car which refused to start. It could've been the battery… but Quinn's lights were on? The question was… Should Santana go help? Of course… Seeing Quinn's face as Santana walked in to save the day? AGAIN? Priceless.

With a smirk only reserved for the deepest of pleasure, Santana knocked on Quinn's window.

Quinn practically jumped out of her skin as she realized that she wasn't alone. What the…. Santana? Deep brown eyes watched her curiously before Santana's smirk reappeared. Great… just dandy!

Quinn rolled down her window before taking a deep breath, her eyes never flickering away from Santana's.

"Need help?" Santana jested as she rested her hand on Quinn's bonnet.

"No. I'm fine… It's just cold" Quinn lied before Santana opened her door.

Quinn arched her eyebrow as she watched Santana pointedly. Really? Could Santana just not take "no" as an answer? Quinn's thoughts suddenly faltered as Santana moved closer. Quinn could smell the cocoa-butter which covered Santana's skin… and she found herself wondering how it would taste? Taste… oh dear… Wait… why was Santana reaching for her legs? Oh shit… Alone… Dark… Quinn should've know…

**_Click_**

The sound of a latch opening distracted Quinn from Santana who was practically lying on top of her. What was Santana up to? Was this some type of new seduction trick Quinn wasn't aware of? Santana turned to look at Quinn quickly before slipping out of the car once more. Leaving Quinn exposed to the cold air…

Okay… Maybe Santana wasn't trying to… "Seduce" Quinn. But that thought left a hallow feeling in Quinn's stomach. Why wasn't Santana trying to seduce her?

As Quinn's attention came back to Santana, she saw her cars bonnet being lifted. Santana couldn't be serious right now. Quinn got out of her car before moving to Santana's side. Santana used her phone as a light as she searched battery and then the dark crevices of Quinn's car.

"How long have you been driving with your battery light flickering?" Santana stated plainly catching Quinn by surprise. How did Santana know? Was she psychic?

"How did-" Quinn mumbled

"I can sense it thanks to my Psychic Mexican Third Eye." Santana teased before reaching down and pulling up the remains of a rubber band.

Quinn found herself smiling at Santana's sarcasm. What was it about this girl that made Quinn so… Hmmmmmm… unsure? Everything which was suppose to be wrong was so right whenever Santana walked into her aura.

"And here I thought you're only talent was causing chaos" Quinn teased back as she focused on the shredded rubber banned

"You should see me in bed" Santana said without thinking.

"I did remember? You slept like an angel... A very naked little Angel..." Quinn replied making Santana smile sheepishly.

Silence filled the air soon enough before Santana pulled back and closed the bonnet. Quinn couldn't help but notice that Santana's hands were black… but as her eyes trailed up she couldn't help but giggle at Santana who had a black smudge smeared over her brow. Santana's eyebrows furrowed as Quinn placed a hand over her mouth trying to compose herself.

"What?" Santana mumbled sullenly.

"Uhm… you've got a little…" Quinn moved closer as she brushed Santana's brow quickly, trying to remove the smudge. "Uhm you HAD a little something on your face"

Santana could feel her knees melt at Quinn's advancement, but tried to hold herself back as she looked at Quinn blankly. Okay…. NOW? Santana was soooo confused…. They stood staring at each other for a few seconds before Santana finally spoke.

"It's your fan belt. We can jumpstart your car but its temporary and might just cut out again."

Quinn's face suddenly dropped before she took a deep breath. Now what was she going to do? How would she be able to get home?

"Let me take you home. I'll speak to Puck. He'll hook you up tomorrow" Santana finally stated as she saw Quinn's dismay.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Silence filled the car as Quinn found herself in the passenger seat of Santana's beast. Okay… Santana was a TERRIBLE driver. If Quinn had to see another near accident she was going to jump Santana only to pummel her. Who on earth drove like this? This was not the death races.

"You're very quiet" Santana stated, before looking at Quinn.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" Quinn shouted out just before Santana narrowly cut infront of another car, avoiding a head on collision with the back of a truck. "Which cereal box did you get your license from?"

"Who says I have a license?" Santana jested before slacking down slightly, just for Quinn to calm down. What was the point of having this power under your foot if you couldn't use it? Most women loved it when Santana drove like this.

"SANTANA!" Quinn cried out before closing her eyes, as though she was trying to compose herself.

"Calm down. Wow… " Santana sighed out in frustration. Was there no pleasing Ms. Fabray?

Silence filled the car once more as Quinn looked outside the window trying to distract herself once more. After a few moment of swearing at Santana mentally, Quinn found herself staring at the stars… They were beautiful.

"Do you believe in Starsigns?" Quinn finally said, breaking the awkward silence.

Stars? Really… That's what Quinn had now decided to talk about. Could this woman get any weirder?

"Not really" Santana stated indifferently.

"Me neither" Quinn said off-handedly before tracing a smiley face on Santana's window.

"Then why ask?" Santana jested, laughing slightly in disbelief.

"Because I love the stars" Quinn said before turning to Santana.

Okay… Now that was not something Santana expected… but it gave her an impulse. An impulse she couldn't deny….

"Have you ever gone stargazing?" Santana blurted out excitedly

"Stargazing? Uhm… not really."

Santana watched as Quinn looked at her in confusion or was it fear? Santana couldn't tell for certain but hey… She's gotten this far right?

"Well then Ms. Fabray. Let me be the first to show you the beauty of the art." Santana stated poetically.

Quinn watched Santana in confusion as excitement filled every corner of Santana's face. Santana was like a little child rushing down the stairs to get a present. Finally they turned onto a dirty path which Santana drove restlessly on until she came to a stop. Santana turned to smile at Quinn before climbing out of the car. Quinn followed in her wake, not completely sure if she should actually be here… but it was deserted.

"Welcome to heaven" Santana whispered loud enough for Quinn to hear, before opening her car's rear door extracting a fluffy looking blanket.

"you come prepared?" Quinn asked in surprise.

"I come here to… get away" Santana stated awkwardly.

"You're actually the first person I've brought up here" Santana quickly repaired

A warm jolt shot through Quinn's heart as Santana's words stunned her. Was Santana going all soft on Quinn? Most probably not…. Quinn wasn't even too sure if Santana wanted her anymore… like that.

"So what do you do when you're here?" Quinn probed as she started to walk around the car to Santana.

OH NO! She's cornering me! - Flushed through Santana's thoughts as she saw Quinn coming closer. It's like the bathroom all over again. Who knows what will come out of Santana's mouth next.

"Uhm well…. " Santana's eyes drifted to the wood a few meters away from them. "Start fires?"

A heavenly chuckle escaped Quinn's lips. You know what maybe Quinn could do this… try and be friends with Santana?

"You need help?" Quinn asked naughtily before taking the blanket from Santana and laying it out on the floor between the car and wood.

"Me? Never… I was a born arsonist" Santana boasted before walking over to the wood, laying it out to start a fire.

Quinn watched Santana as she fell to the blanket gently, lying on her stomach. Santana seemed so geeky in her natural element as Santana packed the wood and then lit it. Should Quinn be worried?

Santana turned to Quinn before sitting on the blanket next to her. Watching flames slowly start to rise from beneath the wood. With Santana's luck – Rain clouds might just randomly appear…. But none come.

Quinn and Santana sat in silence for a few seconds watching the fire until Santana turned to Quinn.

"Are you always this articulate?" Santana stated suddenly, catching Quinn off gauard.

Did Santana just use her own words against her?

_"Why you here Santana?" Quinn whispered softly before she reached for the papers which Santana had gathered._

_Santana would've given anything just to answer that… but her words fell short as she realized that she couldn't remember why she was here…._

_"I….. Uhm…." Santana's word_

_"Are you always this articulate?" Quinn jested making Santana blush slightly._

_YEAH… Make fun of the tongue-tied lovesick puppy…. Smooth Fabray_

_Santana dropped her head as she moved to retrieve the last few papers._

_"Just when I'm trying to control myself" Santana mumbled under her breath…._

_"Control yourself?... I thought that was impossible" Quinn whispered huskily before she brushed another strand of Santana's hair back._

_Santana couldn't help as her whole body set ablaze… What was this woman doing to her? One simple touch and Santana practically died of pleasure…. She had to get up… had to get out._

"Just when I'm trying to control myself" Quinn replied before laughing.


	26. Chapter 26

"I think that's The Southern Cross" Santana said as her and Quinn watched the Stars, the fire crackling next to them.

Santana couldn't remember when last she was this comfortable with another individual except Brittany. There was something about Quinn… Ms. Fabray… Something that Santana found herself falling for.

"You think?" Quinn teased before another giggle escaped her lips. "Remind me never to get lost with you"

"Heeeeey!" Santana cried out before laughing with Quinn.

This was nice…. Too nice. Why haven't they fought or bitten each other's heads off? Maybe it was because they weren't at school or fighting with the constant want of each other. In the few months that they have seen each other constantly… they've become accustom to their feelings. The intensity of their feelings changed though from situation to situation. Like now? The monster of lust was starting to claw its way up Santana mind, despite her epic internal battle to keep it caged.

"Oh so you think us? Lost together? Would be a good idea?" Quinn muttered, still staring at the stars.

"Never… We'd kill each other" Santana answered before laughing.

Santana turned on her side and rested on her elbow as she looked at Quinn's whose eyes glowed in the fire light.

And that was it…. The moment Santana fell….

"And you think that us being in society doesn't make us want to kill each other?" Quinn replied, her eyes finally falling on Santana.

Wow… all these months of fighting had somehow made Santana even weaker to the soft whisper of Quinn's voice.

What was happening right now?

Quinn watched as Santana looked at her with the deepest endearment and confusion… Would it be wrong to wish that just maybe Santana actually did have some emotion for Quinn? Or was that just another Straight girl dream… wanting some hot-assed lesbian to love them? Santana's dark eyes sparkled as they watched Quinn as Santana tried to think of an answer…

"I think we want to kill each other because we can't stand the fact that we actually want each other." Santana simply said in a dream-like voice that Brittany would be proud of.

Quinn quickly turned away as the truth of Santana's words hit home. She did want Santana. It's the only think she had thought of since Santana fell asleep in her bed.

"Maybe we are just obsessed with fantasy of the situation. Student/Teacher, Forbidden fruit" Quinn whispered.

A logs of the fire collapsed filling the silent void that followed Quinn's words. Both individuals thinking about everything that had happened.

"Even if you were the Janitor, I would've wanted you" Santana joked trying to lighten the mood.

Quinn started to laugh before she turned around to face Santana, resting on her side.

"Me? A janitor?" Quinn exclaimed

Santana brushed Quinn's fringe back lazily, sending a hot chill down Quinn's spine. Gawd… it felt good to be touched again…

"Yeah… You'd look good in a blue one-piece"

Quinn's mouth opened in shock before she slapped Santana's arm away playfully.

"You little perv"

"Ey! I'm at my sexual peak. Not my fault you just decide to waltz in" Santana teased

"You're always at your sexual peak. I'm shocked you haven't died from exhaustion" Quinn replied as Santana grasped her hand.

"It's because I keep myself so hydrated" Santana quipped

Quinn eyes widened as her eyes dropped between Santana's legs and then back up at Santana. Now THAT was way too obvious to ignore. Santana burst out laughing in shocked

"Not like that! I meant… you know what I meant!" Santana replied before she lunged and started to tickle Quinn into submission.

Tears came to Quinn's eyes as Santana tickled her mercilessly. And it didn't help that she was laughing herself into a coma.

"Nooooooo" Quinn cried out as she tried to gasp for air.

But Santana continued her assault until finally she had managed to somehow roll ontop of Quinn.

"Say Sorry" Santana giggled as Quinn squirmed between her legs.

This was too good to give up. Quinn looked like an innocent little girl.

"I…" Quinn burst out laugh again until she finally caved. "I'm sorry"

Santana retreated from her assault instantly, allowing Quinn to catch her breath once more. Santana took a few moments to look at Quinn… Quinn's cheeks were now rosy, her lips pouted and eyes closed. She was a vision from a fairytale. If Santana couldn't have her… atleast they could be friends right?

"You are a cruel individual" Quinn whispered before opening her eyes.

Santana had to physically stop herself from bending down and kissing Quinn as Quinn's eyes burnt into Santana's soul. What was Santana thinking… Of course she couldn't be friends…

Why isn't she kissing me? Quinn thought as Santana's eyes locked in on hers. Okay… she couldn't believe that she wanted Santana to kiss her. But it just felt right… like everything culminated into this moment. Santana kissing Quinn under the stars… But… Quinn was the one who called … whatever this was… off… Right? Quinn was the one who kept on running from Santana… Right? How can Quinn be so surprised if Santana was just doing what Quinn told her to do… Forget about everything that had happened.

"Quinn?" Santana whispered, making Quinn's heart suddenly implode as the Santana's beautiful lips curved around her name.

"Yeah" Quinn replied distantly.

"Tell me something about yourself?" Santana asked, catching Quinn totally off-guard.

Santana was straddling Quinn in a moment of intimacy and all she wanted was Quinn to talk about herself? Generally you'd have to buy dinner for that.

"Uhm… What would you like to know?" Quinn replied quietly.

Santana toppled her body off Quinn's slowly before resting next to Quinn. Quinn turned on her side to look as Santana for a few seconds….

"Everything?"

What was it about this girl?

"Uhm…. Okay…Well…. You gave me a vast criterion to talk" Quinn mumbled

"Do you ever speak in human?" Santana teased,

"Excuse me!" Quinn gasped before she arched an eyebrow at Santana.

Santana loved that…. It was the very definition of Fuckably cute.

"I'm just saying" Santana shrugged.

"Do you ever think before you speak?" Quinn asked cheekily,

"Around you?" Santana chuckled "I suffer from acute foot in mouth disease"

Quinn laughed before brushing off Santana's comment. She could spend all night here with Santana if she didn't have work the next day… unfortunately she did. But Quinn didn't want to leave. Maybe just another hour… or 2….

"Do you wanna hear my story or not?" Quinn continued, making Santana put her hands up in mocked surrender.

"Okay... Uhm… Let's start with the basics…"

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Santana watched as Quinn rambled through her likes and dislikes, hates and loves. She just absorbed every detail Quinn poured into her… She laughed as Quinn spoke about her school years and various cheerleading feats. How she used to be the HBIC… and how much of a party animal she was.

"I remember… once I was dancing at a club when I heard a commotion outside. When I finally got there my friend was being arrested. It took 4 policemen to restrain her… and she's tiny… She was like a dwarf on crack." Quinn continued, making Santana laugh aloud. "And as intoxicated as I was… I had to go bail her out. And then I somehow got locked up… Perhaps it's because I stormed in shouting "YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH". Not my proudest moment"

"An orange jumpsuit? Even better" Santana taunted before snickering

"Ey. I was traumatized… I'm shocked I didn't walk out with a one-eyed tattoo girlfriend" Quinn gasped

"So you were a party girl? What happened"

Quinn took a deep breath before her voice became more distant.

"Uhm…" Started again as she tried to look for words to explain… explain what happened. But she had never spoken about that night. To anyone…. Quinn tried to hide it… brush it off? You know… rise above it?

"Did something happen?" Santana continued as she realized the sudden change in Quinn's features…

Quinn went quiet though, her features darkening with sorrow. Santana had struck a chord….

"Quinn?" Santana whispered as she watched Quinn physically try and compose herself.

Quinn let out a forced, superficial laugh as she tried to avoid Santana's eye contact. She couldn't tell Santana… it's not like she cared… No cared about what Quinn had gone through… no one even knew because Quinn had been too scared to tell anyone. What made Santana any different?

"Uhm… It's getting late… I think we should go" Quinn mumbled in an attempt to change the topic.

Santana rested her hand on Quinn's waist as she moved closer, tilting Quinn's chin forcing Quinn to look at her. Quinn's eyes filled with sadness as she watched the confusion swimming within Santana's dark irises.

"Tell me" Santana whispered softly in a tone that was as gentle as a lover's caress.


	27. Chapter 27

_8 years ago_

_"Ladies! Ladies. Ladies. Welcome to the beginning of the end!" Declared a trashed boy which stood on the roof as a group of young girl made their way to the house. _

_Quinn rolled her eyes as she walked into a house which should've been considered a health hazard. Beer bottles were scattered on the grass accompanied by cigarette buds and… was that foam? Quinn didn't even want to know. The only reason she had actually come was because it was unheard of that the social monarch not attend such frivolous gatherings. Quinn had graduated… it was pointless being here anyway. She just wanted to leave, go to college and forget this place…. But alas… She had a social duty. She was after all Homecoming queen, head cheerleader and… pretty much the "IT" girl._

_"Marty! You're gonna kill yourself!" Cried one of Quinn's minions. _

_The scientific fact of HighSchool… Somehow the smart, beautiful cheerleaders always end up dating the stupidest, most steroid-filled jocks. And Marty was Shelby's. Pathetic right? Quinn prided herself on thinking that men were below her. Quinn didn't have to give in to her animalistic lust… and that gave her control… gave her power. If you give in… you fall… That was Quinn's motto and no one had been able to convince her otherwise although many men did try… And Quinn was a proud Virgin. _

_The house was filled with trashed teens and trance music. Hell… This was Quinn's hell. Quinn was being tortured to death by ignorance and hormone infested teens. Atleast she could leave in a few minutes. _

_"Wow Quinn. You look amazing tonight" Quinn quickly spun around to see a goofy looking Senior staring down at her. _

_Finn…. Dear Dear Finn… Desperately wanting something he would never have. It was a shame though? Why couldn't he just find someone a bit… well?... sweeter than Quinn. Quinn would hate to admit it but Finn was a great guy… just not man enough for her. He deserved someone who would be able to give him everything he want… that… and Quinn was sooo not attracted to him. _

_"Thanks Finn" Quinn said huskily, making Finn's heart pump 2 fold the considered healthy rate. _

_But with that Quinn disappeared once again, followed by her horde of followers leaving Finn speechless and slightly lost. _

_As Quinn got to the living room, she was greeted by a dimmed room filled with sweaty bodies. Their dancing was rapid and jerky as they danced to the droning trance music. She was here…the hub of the elite and the smell of beer proved it. Quinn's fleet of blonde clones split leaving Quinn to walk through the crowd of people. The vast wave of people split though as Quinn walked passed them, allowing her through. _

_It was good being Queen. _

_"Hello Hello you blonde vixen" _

_Save me now…_

_"Karofsky" Quinn merely stated as she walked passed him. _

_"Hey. Where you running off to so fast?" Dave Karofsky continued as he reached out and grasped Quinn's wrist, sending an eerie shrill down Quinn's spine. _

_Quinn smiled coldly before shaking her head. She pried Dave's fingers off her wrist. _

_"I'm sorry did I miss the memo that hell froze over? Get your hands off me" Quinn said sweetly, but the biting edge was surely received by Dave. _

_Karofsky released his hold before throwing his hands up in mocked surrender._

_"Just remember Princess. One day you'll fall from grace and I'll be there to pick up the pieces" He said, keeping his dark beady eyes on Quinn as she walked away, trying to not to look back. _

_She couldn't put her finger on it, but something about Dave Karofsky made her feel cold and numb… Like she was staring at a tortured soul every time he looked at her. _

_"Hopefully you'll be my landing" Quinn called out behind her._

_X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X_

_Quinn started to feel her body numb as the people around her became nothing more than shadows. She felt good… Lost in the uncontrollable push and pull that alcohol gave her. Her tongue was loose and so was her body as she moved against Shelby seductively. Quinn could see in Shelby's glazed eyes that she was as wasted as Quinn was. And just as… turned on? No wait… that couldn't be right… Both Quinn and Shelby was straight. It must be the alcohol talking. Quinn's eyes danced around the crowd as her head started to pound against her skull… Quinn could barely keep her eyes open as the heat started to intensify. She needed to-_

_"Come home with me and Marty tonight" Shelby whispered as she moved closer to Quinn, making their moves more intimate in the dim room._

_Wait… What? Come home…. _

_"To do what?" Quinn asked in confusion, not fully understanding Shelby's advance. _

_"Me…" Shelby simply mouth before Quinn pulled back, suddenly feeling nauseas. _

_Oh Gawd… She needed a bathroom and now…. But one where no one would hear her. Fuck… Quinn quickly moved through the sea of people, holding back as she diced her way up the stairs. What did she drink? She had never felt like this. _

_"Get out" Quinn commanded as soon as she barged into the main bedroom, startling the making-out couple on the bed. _

_"What? You can't-" the boy tried to says but Quinn cut him short. _

_"Get out." Quinn stated once more before arching her eyebrow challengingly. "Or I'll ensure that you never get laid until you're thirty" _

_The boy thought for a moment before he reluctantly got up, pulling his half naked plaything with him. They left quickly, leaving Quinn to rush into the bathroom and but as soon as the cold air hit her… Quinn's nausea disappeared. Quinn felt weak though… like her legs could barely carry her straight… Quinn found herself still holding on to the bathroom door handle, trying to open it once again with a shaky hand. What the hell was wrong with her?_

_"Hello Princess" _

_Karofsky? Quinn's brain couldn't register fast enough as she clung to the doorframe, opening the door slowly. Karofsky Sat on the corner of the untidy bed, flipping a key through his fingers. Why did he have a key?_

_"Karofsky. Why are you here?" Quinn stated. She tried to sound intimidating, but her voice faltered the dizzier and weaker she got. Quinn, herself was struggling to focus on Karofsky…. Did someone spike her drink?_

_"Because I see how you look at me Quinn." Karofsky said, the malevolence dripping from his tongue. "The thing is… you think you're soooo much better than all of us. But look at you. You're disgusting… I bet you can barely focus on me right now" _

_A ring of truth played in his words as Quinn tried to recollect the amount of drinks she had. She had only drank two wine coolers…. Wait…. Had Karofsky planned this?_

_"You spiked my drink?" Quinn whispered, _

_Karofsky smiled menacingly before getting up, making his way to Quinn. _

_"Of course. But tomorrow you'll remember nothing" Karofsky replied _

_Quinn shook her head as she tried to think of a way out. A way to escape… But Karofsky had the key… Quinn made a break for the door but Karofsky caught her quickly, pulling Quinn closer to his bear-like build. The smell of alcohol radiated off his body as Quinn felt his hands move over her body forcefully. The trail of his filthy touch burnt into Quinn's skin as she felt tears threatening to escape… but Quinn couldn't give Karofsky the satisfaction. Quinn rushed through self-defense moves in ram as panic started to grip hold of her…. _

_Quinn quickly lifted her foot, stomping on Karofsky's foot as hard as she could, making him scream out in sudden pain. Quinn was free… now all she had to do was-_

_Karofsky grabbed her wrist quickly before snarling deeply, pulling Quinn to him once more. But Quinn was ready and planted a fist against his jaw, making him release her once more. As she reached the door, she cried out, hoping someone would hear her, but her hopes dropped as she heard the loud music coming from the lounge. No one could hear her…._

_"Ah… Quinnie Quinnie Quinnie…. It's pointless trying to escape. Because deep down inside you know you deserve this" Karofsky purred before spinning Quinn around, grabbing her by her throat. _

_Quinn once again lifted her hand and slapped Karofsky, but this time he merely brushed it off. He released his hold on Quinn's throat but it was soon replaced but a burst of thundering pain as he back-handed Quinn, Quinn fell to the ground as every nerve in her body cried out in pain. It felt as through a train hand collided into her… scattering her brains all around the room._

_"Oh. So she can't take what she gives?" Karofsky taunted before lifting Quinn from the ground and throwing her unceremoniously on the bed. _

_Karofsky quickly straddled her, but Quinn would not give up. She threw her arms around trying to wriggle out of Karofsky's hold but it was no use… Karofsky simply grabbed Quinn's hands forcing it against her chest. To Quinn's horror, he held her down with the greatest of ease only using one hand. _

_"Now this is how it's gonna go Princess. I'm going to fuck you like the little bitch you are and you're going to enjoy it. Do you understand me?" Karofsky growled,_

_Quinn didn't answer as she looked up defiantly at Karofsky…. He let out another torrent of wrath, back-handing her once more. Quinn gasped in pain as her jaw cracked under the sever forced used to break her…._

_"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" Karofsky shouted…_

_But Quinn couldn't comprehend him because she was slowly started to dip in and out of consciousness. Her body screamed out in pain as Karofsky started to rip her blouses buttons one by one. Obviously he didn't need confirmation if Quinn understood him. _


	28. Chapter 28

_"You smell so good Quinnie" Karofsky purred in Quinn's ear as Quinn turned her head, making Quinn cringe in disgust. _

_Quinn was commanding her body to try and stay awake, fight…. But she couldn't as every part in her being cried out that this was the end. She couldn't fight anymore… but was it in her to give up? Quinn had heard stories of women just giving into the assailants, fearing for her life… and now she understood why. It was inevitable… Men just took want they wanted… even if it was by force. _

_"You don't wanna fight anymore?" Karofsky finally stated as he felt Quinn starting to go limp under his weigh. _

_Quinn turned her head with difficulty as she watched Karofsky smiling down at her cruelly. He would not get the joy of seeing her crumble. Quinn will be strong… _

_Quinn would fight- _

_Karofsky laid another gruesome back-hand against her cheek. Unconsciousness Claimed Quinn but not before she heard…_

_"Don't you dare look at me!" Dave shouted. _

_Karofsky looked down at Quinn. She had gone completely limp, broken… Unconscious… Her swollen cheek reddened as blood started to seep from her now cracked lips. It was a shame that he had to break such a perfect little angel to get what he wants. But Quinn had to learn her place… She was nothing more than a high-class bitch that needed to be taught a lesson… _

_Dave Karofsky moved to Quinn's ear… _

_"And the best thing about this? I most probably won't even enjoy this" Karofsky stated plainly. _

_CRASH_

_The door suddenly crashed into the wall as it hung by its hinges. Karofsky turned around quickly, but it was too late… Suddenly he fell to the ground with a bone crush thud as the intruder straddled him, placing well aimed blows against his head. Karofsky felt every stinging fist as it first crashed against his jaw and then temple. What was going on? Who was this? Pain suddenly exploded in his skull as a fist crushed his nose breaking it in three places. _

_"YOU SON OF …" _

_Karofsky tried to cover his face as another blow drove its way into his cheek. Suddenly the vast amount of weigh placed on Karofsky was removed as the intruder was pulled away kicking and screaming. _

_"I'LL FUCKEN KILL YOU!" Screamed the assailant as three men pulled him off, saving Karofsky from assured death. _

_As he looked up and tried to focus, he saw Finn being pulled out kicking and screaming. _

_X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X_

_Finn watched as Quinn disappeared upstairs, making two other students scurrying away in her wake. He was worried if she was okay… but he knew better than to disturb a women when she didn't feel well. Known fact… they would skin you alive… no man could deny that blunt truth. _

_But when Karofsky followed? Know that was a tad strange… But Finn brushed it off… until they didn't return for a good few minutes. Okay… That's the conclusion… Quinn killed Karofsky, It was the only explanation. Finn followed in Karofsky's wake though and was greeted by Karofsky's shouting and… Wait what was going on? Finn heard a bone crushing hit before Karofsky shouted once more. Finn quickly fiddled with the door handle, hoping that he wasn't too late, but it was locked. How was he going to get in? Was Quinn still okay…. Karofsky was going to die today! Finn paced infront of the door until finally anger and frustration took over. With one brutal kick, the door flew open revealing Karofsky who was straddling Quinn's unconscious body. Before Finn could think clearly, he rushed at Karofsky, tackling him to the solid ground. Today this BITCH dies! Finn started to throw punchers as fury took over him… What did this sick Bastard do to Quinn!_

_"YOU SON OF …" _

_Karofsky tried to cover his face as another blow hit him, drenching his face in blood. Finn couldn't contain the anger which rushed through his veins as he blanked out… but as soon as he reached breaking point, he suddenly found himself being pulled away. _

_ "I'LL FUCKEN KILL YOU!" Finn screamed out as he tried to grasp on to Karofsky again._

_Karofsky moaned in agony as he tried to get off the floor, but he could barely think coherently as he rolled around on the floor. _

_"Mother… Ah" Karofsky cried. _

_Finn casted Quinn a quick look as he was dragged out. He quickly broke free and ran to her side…. Gently stroking her cheek. It was still warm and she was breathing – That's all that mattered. Anger grasped him again as he looked at the crying mess on the floor - Karofsky …. Finn looked up he saw who had pulled him away; The Football team. _

_Finally Finn took a deep breath before looking back at Quinn, a sudden coldness drenching his body. Karofsky would not get away with this sick notion…_

_"Boys. Please take Karofsky outside and show him the meaning of Respect" Finn growled "I don't care how you do it….but I want to see the scars of his lesson when I see him tomorrow" _

_"But Finn-" One tried to interrupt_

_"JUST DO IT" Finn shouted before pulling a blanket over the exposed Quinn._

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

"Finn took me home that night… Watched me as I slept the whole night. When I came to the next morning… he was asleep on my floor like a loyal puppy dog." Quinn whispered, tears evident in her eyes. "He helped me through a lot…"

"And you're parents?" Santana whispered as she watched Quinn, Quinn's words tearing a gaping hole in Santana's soul.

Quinn let out a cold laugh before a dark sneer appeared on her lips.

"My mother begged me not to open a case against Karofsky because it would ruin our superficial reputation. My father refused to believe it… blamed it on my partying ways… Said I deserved it" Quinn snarled as she turned her hazel eyes away.

This infuriated Santana as she watched Quinn, breaking infront of her. Which kind of parents say that to the child? A sudden urge of protectiveness grasped Santana as she moved closer to Quinn. Quinn had been through so much… and Santana didn't even know…

"I couldn't cry. I couldn't grieve. I still can't trust. I still can't feel.… I mean I dress like a nun because I, irrationally, thought that he did it because of the way I dressed or acted." Quinn continued, her voice become cold and distressed.

Santana's cupped Quinn's cheek gently before tracing Quinn's bottom lip with her thumb.

"So let it out… " Santana whispered as Quinn's eyes finally settled on Santana's dark orbs. "you've been holding on to this for so long. That Karofsky has achieved what he wanted"

"You don't understand" Quinn whispered, no one understood.

"I might not understand… but I know what you need" Santana whispered, before moving closer.

Santana watched Quinn for a few seconds as a lone tear escaped from Quinn's eye, running down the side of her cheek. Santana moved closer, capturing Quinn's lips in hers, kissing Quinn gently. Santana's lips were undemanding and gentle. She teased Quinn's lips open gently as her thumb traced down Quinn's throat. Quinn couldn't help but let a small whimper escape as she desperately yearned for more…. Santana gave nothing more than a chaste kiss. When Santana pulled back, a small disapproving moan escaped Quinn's lips as Quinn held onto Santana's hand. Santana caressed Quinn's nose with hers gently before whispering…

"You want someone to tell you that you're safe now." Santana whispered before placing another soft kiss in the corner of Quinn's mouth.

"That you weren't to blame" Santana continued, dragging her bottom lip across Quinn's

"And that someone cares." Santana whispered against Quinn's lips as Quinn closed her eyes, a sudden wash of emotions stampeded through her small frame.

"And what makes you such an expert" Quinn tried to tease, but it fell flat as tears strained her voice.

"Because I want to hear the same thing" Santana admitted making Quinn open her eyes. "But just like you… I'm too afraid to admit that I'm tearing at the seams… living day to day hoping that I'll find a reason to live tomorrow"

The moment Quinn fell…

Watching Santana pour her heart out as the sun rose behind her. Highlighting Santana's beauty in hues of orange and pink…

Santana was Quinn's Fallen Angel… Who would've guessed.


	29. Chapter 29

Quinn watched as the sun rose from the bushes, highlighting the world before her in beautiful hues of colour. Her car breaking? Absolutely worth it… Being here Santana? Priceless…. Her missing work-

"Oh Shit. We need to go" Quinn suddenly stated as she jumped up from the blanket.

Santana looked at Quinn in confusion as she tried to comprehend what just happened. Oh… wait… There was class today. For her and Ms. Fabray… Quinn doesn't have a car… and they spent all night looking at stars and talking. This couldn't end well… Santana didn't want to start rumours right now…

The only option…. To cut…

"Cut with me today?" Santana said, rising slowly from the blanket.

"What? Are you asking me to skip class?" Quinn asked in shock. "Don't be absurd"

Quinn had never skipped, cut or bunked school. What the hell was Santana thinking?

An evil smirk appeared on Santana's lips as she looked around, then back at Quinn.

"I could always kidnap you. I mean… I am the one with the sinister car and you'd be more than happy to follow my sweetie trail" Santana quipped leaving Quinn silent for a few moments.

Quinn was suppose to be influencing Santana to be a star-quality student… not Santana influencing Quinn to be a rebel. How did these rolls ever changing? Well no matter… Quinn would set it right again…

"Ms. Santana Lopez don't make me discipline you" Quinn stated seriously.

Santana walked passed her, but stopped a few inches and whispered against Quinn's throat.

"Stop tempting me Ms. Fabray or you'll be screaming my name sooner than you think"

Unadulterated lust rang through Quinn's body as she looked at Santana who was now carrying the blanket to the car. Would it be the right time now to tell Santana that she was the first person who Quinn lusted after ever since Karofsky? Perhaps not… But Quinn didn't know how long she would be able to resist Santana's advances.

"So will you be calling the University? Or should I?" Santana called out as she slid into the Mustang, break Quinn's train of thought.

"Don't you dare" Quinn warned as she made her way to the car.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

"Wait here. Let me call the University quickly" Quinn muttered as she walked into her flat.

Santana followed in her wake, watching Quinn mischievously. Well in Santana's defence? She never was really good at listening to the rules. She followed Quinn to Quinn's room and watched as Quinn fiddled around in her bag for her phone. Santana leaned against the doorframe and smiled deviously…. Oh… this should be good.

Once Quinn retrieved her phone, she dialled the University's number quickly, not knowing that Santana was watching her every move. Quinn sat on her bed lazily as the phone started to ring… What was she going to say… Flu? Stomach bug? Uncontrollable Hormones? Utter exhaustion? Oh shit… Quinn didn't think this through… But before she could think a stern voice answered.

"Uhm… Hi… Yes… this is Quinn Fabray" Quinn stuttered as she turned to see Santana standing at the door. Could this be any more embarrassing?

Quinn was stumbling over words… Breathing harder than necessary… her palms were sweaty…. She just couldn't look away as Santana started to make her way to Quinn lazily. Quinn found herself hypnotized by the way Santana's body swayed with each step she took… The look in Santana's eye… The mischievous arch in Santana's eyebrow. Quinn was gone… this time… she would be able to deny Santana let alone her own body.

"Uhm… Yeah… Uhm… I'm sorry. I'm here" Quinn mumbled again as Santana started to make her way to Quinn's en-suite bathroom. What was she up to?

"I just called to-" Quinn's words suddenly fell short as Santana started to pulled her shirt of lazily, exposing her deliciously tanned skin and black laced bra.

THIS WAS THE BEGINNING OF ALL SIN….

"I just called to-" Quinn's throat went dry as Santana leaned against the en-suites door frame, unzipping her jeans slowly.

Santana's eyes challenged Quinn sexily as Santana slid her thumbs into her jeans pulling it down inch… by inch.

"Yes… uhm.. call in sick" Quinn finally managed to say as she pulled her eyes away.

Yeah… Quinn should sound pretty sick now… This receptionist must think she's demented. Gawd… no… she was just sexually challenged.

"Yes. I do understand it's late notice but my first class is only in the early afternoon" Quinn stated as her voice started to level out once more.

Control Quinn… Quinn mentally chanted as she felt a slight weight now fall on her bed. Oh Gawd…

Santana's fingers traced over Quinn's neck gently before soft lips finished what Santana's fingers started. Quinn had to hold a soft moan in as she tried to focus on the receptionists voice. How did Santana have such control over her… Why was Santana doing this?

"Okay… Thank you. Goodbye" Quinn mumbled as she closed her eyes; white hot pleasure teasing down her back to her core.

In a final attempted to try an show dominance Quinn turned to rebuke Santana, but as soon as she turned Santana's lips were there to greet hers. And the huger of demand overtook any common sense which Quinn attempted to cling too. Santana's softs lips caressed Quinn's once more as the kiss became heated…

"Did they believe you?" Santana whispered against Quinn's lips as she pulled back slightly; lust evident in her breathless voice.

But instead of replying Quinn just pulled into Santana once more, threading her hands through Santana's hair. Quinn didn't care… she didn't want to think about anything else other than Santana's lips. Quinn didn't want anything to stop her-

Santana pulled back….

A frustrated growl escaped Quinn's slips as she opened her eyes, watching as Santana smirked once again.

Gawd… Santana was going to be the end of her… Quinn knew it…


	30. Chapter 30

"Easy Q. You have to seduce me first. " Santana stated cheekily, as she watched the evident want on Quinn's face.

Quinn rolled her eyes before looking at Santana. Quinn arched her eyebrow as she gave Santana an "are you serious" look. Santana wasn't playing fair.

Quinn got up lazily, thinking for a few moments… Was this really worth it? It was obvious that Santana was very comfortable as the seducer… and it was killing Quinn. Quinn herself was on unstable ground here…. Quinn hasn't tried to be sexy since Highschool…

"How do I seduce the Queen of seduction exactly?" Quinn asked as she turned around to face Santana. "I mean your sex life is legendary"

Ah… Low Blow…

"Well… perhaps you should just relax a bit" Santana whispered as she leaned back, resting back against her arms.

Santana watched as Quinn bit her bottom lip innocently, thinking about Santana's words. Quinn thought too much about everything… Santana had to get her to chill out and to just go with it. Santana had noticed that whenever anything got intense between them… Quinn would over think it… and somehow it would always end bad because Quinn would regret her impulsive decision. Santana wanted Quinn… and Santana wanted Quinn to make a conscious decision about doing this….

Plus it would be fun to see if Quinn could seduce Santana…

But Santana didn't stop to think that this would be her first time having sex…. SOBER… Alcohol could numb feelings and excuse even the worse mistakes…. But not this time…

"Santana…" Quinn started before taking a breath.

Santana simply raised an eyebrow expectantly.

Quinn let out a disbelieving laugh before shaking her head. This was going to be interesting…

"Don't you dare laugh" Quinn concluded before walking over to the stereo.

Soft undertones of bass started to flow through the room as Quinn brushed her fingers up her throat to her hair. Quinn closed her eyes as she tried to take in every sensual beat until her hips started to move to the music gently. Santana found herself hypnotized as she watched Quinn starting relax; Quinn was a sensual vision.

_**Breathe your smoke into my lungs**_

Quinn turned as her eyes locked onto Santana sexily. Santana's breath caught in her throat. Wow….

_**In the back of the car with you I stare into the sun**_

_**Still not too old to die young**_

_**The lovers hold on to everything**_

Quinn made her way slowly towards Santana before arching her eyebrow naughtily, seeing that Santana was lost for words, her hips moving seductively.

_**And lovers hold on to anything**_

Quinn started to slide her shirt up as Santana's eyes focused on her body; analysing every curve. Santana found herself totally infatuated with Quinn's body, as Quinn revealed it piece by piece… Santana was lost… her mind thoughtless.

_**I chased your love around a figure 8**_

_**I need you more than I can take**_

_**You promised forever and a day**_

_**And then you take it all away**_

Quinn dropped her shirt unceremoniously to the floor, watching it drop slowly before looking back up at Santana who was biting her bottom lip unconsciously.

_**(And then you take it all away)**_

Somehow Santana's heart started to pound louder and louder with every step Quinn took… closer and closer…. Until Quinn was right infront of Santana. Santana moved up to kiss Quinn… But Quinn placed her hand on Santana's chest… stopping her.

_**Place a kiss on my cheekbone**_

Quinn and Santana just looked at each other for a few seconds as their bodies drew closer magnetically. Quinn's hazel eyes bearing down into Santana's chocolate spheres before She pushed Santana back to the bed….

_**Then you vanish me**_

_**I'm buried in the snow**_

_**But something tells me I'm not alone**_

_**But lovers hold on to everything**_

Quinn followed in Santana's wake, straddling her before capturing Santana lips. A deep lustful growl escaped Santana's lips as she threaded her hands through Quinn's hair.

_**And lovers hold on to anything**_

"Quinn…" Santana moaned as Quinn's lips started to trace her jaw.

_**I chased your love around a figure 8**_

_**I need you more than I can take**_

_**You promised forever and a day**_

_**And then you take it all away**_

_**(And then you take it all away)**_

"I want you" Quinn gasp against Santana's lips.

_**So, Lovers hold on to everything**_

_**And lovers hold to anything [2x]**_

Santana rolled Quinn on her back quickly as her lips started to trail down Quinn's throat and chest. Santana couldn't believe she was saying this… but Santana didn't think she would tire of Quinn moaning those words.

_**I chased your love around a figure 8**_

_**I need you more than I can take**_

_**You promised forever and a day**_

_**And then you take it all away [2x]**_

_**(And then you take it all away)**_

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0

Okay…. So everyone has this fantasy of sleeping with a teacher? Maybe even dating her? It sounded like a good idea…. Right? WRONG! Santana was literally dying as she watched the boys in class practically drooling over her girlfriend. And it's not like Quinn did anything to stop it…. Okay technically Santana and Quinn weren't dating. Quinn had seduced her in keeping their love-affair secret and well… non-committal….

But this?

This was ridiculous. Puck was continuously sending Quinn goo-goo eyes and Quinn did nothing. Absolutely nothing. And yes… Santana was brave enough to admit that maybe she was jealous? But wouldn't you be if you spent nearly two weeks with a goddess between your legs every night? And this wasn't just any goddess. Noooooooooooo…. Quinn was insanely beautiful… brilliant and an amazing kisser.

"Santana…. Santana?"

Santana quickly broke from her thoughts as she saw Quinn and the entire class watching her. Had Quinn been calling her?

"Uhm… Yeah?" Santana stumbled as she saw Quinn take a deep breath.

"I take it that you weren't listening?" Quinn said condescendingly, making Santana cringe slightly.

"I apologize. I'm tired… haven't got much sleep lately" Santana answered back, making Quinn's nostrils flare slightly.

Oh Santana was going to hear about that later.

"You have to excuse her Ms. Fabray. She's been sneaking out at night continuously for the passed few weeks." Brittany said before brushing Santana's elbow with hers.

Now was not a time for Santana to be playing around….

"Most probably breaking in a new virgin…" Puck quipped, smiling at Santana.

Santana saw Quinn cringe before she turned her face for the class… and Santana.

"And here I thought I was your first and only virgin" A random voice call out, driving an ice cold stake through Quinn's chest.

Wow….

Quinn went silent for a moment as she tried to compose herself.

"I'm not here to discuss Ms. Lopez's sex life Mr. Puckerman and neither are you. Please refrain from such vulgar discussions." Quinn simply stated before looking back up, catching Santana's eyes.

Black fury burnt in Quinn's eyes…. Santana was going to hear about this.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

"What was that today?" Quinn cried out as she stormed into her house, Santana following in her wake.

"Me? What about you? Way to go uber bitch" Santana growl after Quinn.

This had become a common occurrence… They constantly fought about class and assignments… Their time and Santana's dirty past. It's like Quinn couldn't let it go….

"You have to concentrate Santana. Is everything getting to hard to balance for you?" Quinn asked pointedly as she turned to face Santana.

She refused to let Santana fail because she was constantly distracted.

"I'm handling everything just fine. I just don't like Puck making all those moves on you" Santana finally blurted out in frustration.

Day in and Day out … it was the same thing. And Santana couldn't even tell Puck to back off or shut up because Quinn wanted to keep everything a "secret"… Who was Quinn fooling? Jealous was written on Quinn's face every time some girl came close to Santana… or Lust… every time Santana walk in class…

This was getting dangerous…

And Santana was hard to control in general… Add jealousy to the mix? She was a ticking time bomb.

"What would you like me to do? Hmmmm… it's not like its easy watching every bi-curious skank practically undress you with their eyes, literally sliding off their chairs from want" Quinn retorted as she threaded her hands through her head.

This is what happens when you date a younger woman…. Irrational behaviour. Quinn emotions were in a whirlwind… and it's only been a few weeks. But she was falling deeper and deeper after every hour. And now every single horny Skank wanted what was her…. Santana Lopez.

"Sliding off their chairs from want? Are you listening to yourself? Do you want me to become one of those anti-socials? " Santana growled through her teeth before throwing her hands up in the air.

"You are impossible to please" Santana finally pronounced, looking at Quinn pointedly. "I'm trying my best here to behave appropriately and normally. Yes… That means I have to be a flirt…. Because that is the NORMAL Santana Lopez. Will you just for once say well done and not chastise me at every corner?"

"I'm impossible? Okay…. I get your reputation and everything okay. You're Ms. Sex on Legs and you have to be "social"…. But give me a break here…. This is not easy for me. T goes against everything I know. So excuse me for not being Ms. Sunshine and Daisies" Quinn finally breathed out before walking off.

Santana followed in her wake, refusing to end the fight there. She quickly caught Quinn's wrist, turning Quinn around to face her. Quinn's eyes seared into Santana's as a silent warning… but Santana refused to run off like a scared little child.

"Do you know why I'm distracted?" Santana whispered

Quinn sighed deeply before turning her head, avoiding all eye contact. She refused to listen to Santana's guilt trip attempt.

"I'm distracted because you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. And I can't take my eyes off you because I constantly think that you are going to disappear."

Santana kissed Quinn's cheek gently before whispering against it

"And now that I've found you…. I don't think I can let go"

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

_**A Few Weeks Later**_

Steam filled the bathroom as soft pants echoed through the air, accompanied by the sound of streaming water. Quinn found herself biting her bottom lip in pleasure as Santana's lips trailed over her collarbone to her jaw. How many times she had lost herself in the throes of pleasure? She couldn't even remember, but here she was again… begging for release under Santana's talented hands. The cold wall clung to her skin as the heated water danced over Quinn's ivory skin…

"Ah…" Quinn cried out as Santana pushed her further and further down the road of utter bliss.

Quinn couldn't describe every emotion which rang out through her body as she started to tense.

"Santana…" Quinn breathed out huskily as she drew closer.

Santana's motions came more rapid until Quinn's back suddenly arched; a loud gasp escaping her lips. Quinn felt her nails dig into Santana's shoulder blades as throes of passion started to wreck new waves of pleasure into her body. Again… and Again… and Again…. Until finally Quinn's knees collapsed under her. Santana caught her through, pressing her back against the shower wall as her lips found Quinn's.

"Yes Quinn…" Santana whispered against Quinn's lips sexily.

Quinn couldn't even speak as every part of her body tingled in a blissful afterglow. She tried to still her breathing as Santana placed light butterfly kisses on her cheek.

"Did I break my new toy?" Santana teased before she pulled back slightly, giving Quinn some room to breathe.

"Smooth Lopez," Quinn threatened playfully as she found her voice.

"But your my favourite" Santana moaned as she pouted cutely.

Quinn couldn't help but fall for Santana's puppy-dog eyes as Quinn's senses started to come back.

"Oh really?" Quinn purred before kissing Santana gently.

Santana let her guard down as Quinn's lips traced over hers, leaving Santana's head buzzing. Quinn quickly turned Santana though, pinning her against the shower wall. A soft groan escaped Santana's lips as her back collided into the cold wall. If Quinn continued this sexy wet play Santana couldn't be held accountable for her actions or feelings.

Quinn had never been with a woman before today, but something about Santana made things different. It was not a conquest… or a new experience… It was fulfilling nothing more than a natural desire. Everything was natural and easy. Nothing planned or awkward….

But then again it because Santana wouldn't let Quinn play with her…

So Quinn didn't have a chance to mess things up. Made Santana thought Quinn wasn't ready yet? Or was worried that Quinn would change her mind…. Quinn would run?

Every time Quinn tried… Santana would brush Quinn off and then distract Quinn with… well… everything… Santana was an extremely talented Lover. That would let know one make love to her…

"I want to you" Quinn whispered against Santana's lips against kisses.

Quinn wanted to atleast try pleasing Santana… Right? But what if Santana couldn't be pleased… Oh shit… Self-doubt started to take over Quinn's thoughts. Santana had been with so many women, what made Quinn think she would be any good? It's not like you could be born "naturally good at sex" let alone hot girl-on-girl sex…. Right? It took practice... Thinking… Time…

But Quinn wasn't the one who pulled away…

Santana took a deep breath before giving Quinn one last peck. A lazy smile curved on her lips as she cupped Quinn's cheek lovingly.

"One step at a time Babe" Santana said...

Okay… so for once… Santana meant it… She didn't want to rush Quinn into anything. But the way it came out? Whole different story…. Santana could see it in the way Quinn's face contorted… Santana's tone was arrogant and condescending. But in her defence it was the general tone she used with passed flings….

"Uhm… Sure" Quinn simply said before clenching her jaw.

Quinn shouldn't be upset about this right? She should just let it go… but then why did it hurt so much? She knew Santana's intentions were probably good… but that only enforced the notion that Santana didn't think Quinn would be good in bed. Now that was a brutal slap in the face…

Quinn got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body, trying to act like she wasn't upset with the situation, but her body language screamed in contrast.

"Quinn… I didn't mean it like that… I just think that we should take it slow. I don't want you embarrassing yourself" Santana called after Quinn…

The nail in the coffin…. And Santana knew it.

"Wait… Not what I meant… I meant I don't want you to do something you might regret" Santana continued, making the situation denser.

The silence in the apartment was all revealing as Santana walked into Quinn's room, greeted by Quinn sitting on her bed, holding a towel to her body.

"Santana… I think you should maybe leave" Quinn said simply, her walls seemingly re-erecting.

FUCK! Santana's mind cried out….. Now why did Santana have to go and mess up a perfectly good situation?


	31. Chapter 31

Quinn took a deep breath as she stared down onto her rooster. At any second Santana was going to walk in…. Quinn didn't know how long she would be able to do this for. 2 weeks of ignoring Santana was literally killing her, but how was she suppose to act? Quinn was literally facing down her biggest fear… Rejection. Perhaps Santana didn't do it intentionally… but seriously? It was a tad harsh being told that Quinn might embarrass herself. Okay… So Quinn wasn't saying she was good in bed, but could she atleast get a chance? All the men she had been with… okay not ALL the men… but with the few Quinn had been with, said Quinn was great between the sheets. This was the only thought in Quinn's mind for the passed 2 weeks…

"Ms. Fabray?"

"William?" Quinn asked in confusion as Mr. Schue walked in, smiling quirkily.

"Uhm… Hi… How are you?" He asked, confusing Quinn even more. What did he want?

The class started to arrive making Quinn look around unconsciously, looking for Santana.

"I'm well thank you and yourself?" Quinn mumbled distantly, as her eyes searched every student that walked in.

William moved closer as he realized Quinn's distraction and the sudden movement catch Quinn off-guard. William grasped Quinn's arms gently before moving closely towards Quinn, encasing Quinn in a cloud of cologne. Everything happened so fast that Quinn barely had a second to react. William hid her sight from her class as he tried to grab her fully attention.

"I wanted to ask if you were free tomorrow." William whispered, getting waaaaay to close for comfort.

Oh my GAWD Noooooooo… Quinn cried out in her head as William Schue cupped her hands affectionately.

"Uhm William…" Quinn whispered back as she pulled once hand free, placing it on Mr. Schue's chest… creating the illusion of personal space again. "Could we perhaps discuss this later…"

William's eyes looked back blankly at Quinn before she smiled at him politely. Could this get anymore awkward?

"Now is not really the time or place…" Quinn continued.

"Yeah… That and she totally crushing the Puckosaurus" Puck pronounced loudly as he walking in, startling Ms. Fabray.

"And me… The Sam-urai" Sam continued, making the whole class fall silent.

"Samurai. Dude… could you get more lame?" Puck sneered behind him before looking at Quinn again, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh… So one blonde isn't enough for you Mr. Samurai?" Brittany suddenly growled.

"You know that's not what I meant Baby" Sam tried to defend.

The sudden commotion started to disorientate Quinn as she pulled away completely from William, trying to still her class. The sound of murmurs and bickering filled the classroom, mimicking Quinn's headache. All Quinn wanted was a quiet day… and now this?

"Perhaps we should stop wasting our time and just carry the fuck on with class" A sudden husky growl rippled through the air.

Everyone fell silent as Quinn dreaded looking through the seats in the classroom. Quinn was always surprised at how harsh Santana's voice could become when she was not pleased... Wait... Did Santana just see all that? Quinn didn't even want to know what was going through Santana's head right now.

"Perhaps you should watch your tone Ms. Lopez" William said condescendingly, making Quinn's jaw clench.

Quinn had to stop this and quickly… before Santana-

"Perhaps you should watch your hormones" Santana growled.

-loses her temper…. Quinn cringed once more. Quinn had to stop this disorder…

"My hormones are none of your business" William retaliated.

"They are my business if they are disrupting my expensive education" Santana sneered

"Please. It's not like you actually value it" William stated

Anger started to wash over Quinn as William's words floated through the air. Santana didn't deserve that… or maybe she did. Quinn couldn't tell anymore… She didn't know what Santana had done to this poor man. I mean… she glued Rachel to a chair…

"You have to go now William…." Quinn stated sternly as she nudged William to the door quickly, watching Santana's eyes darkened in Rage.

It was too late…

"Of course I do… Or I'd end up like you. A waste of oxygen… Another wash-out… another aging lost cause…. I mean… What is the point of your existence anyway?" Santana replied, her comment drilling a brutal blow into William's façade. "Spare me your condensing tone and assumptions because I don't need any more evidence of your blind arrogance and stupidity."

"Santana" Quinn scowled before taking a deep breath

"Yes Fabray" Santana breathed out in irritation

"I would like to see you after class" Quinn stated

"I think we both know that you've wasted my time enough already." Santana simply said before getting up and leaving the classroom.

Quinn wanted to do nothing more than to run after Santana, explain what had happened… but how would that look? And it slowly started to kill Quinn… because she could do nothing but stand in front of her class and smile.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

**_Few hours before_**

"SANTANA!" Brittany cried out before placing her face in her hands.

How could Santana have been so stupid?

"You can't tell anyone" Santana growled out, her brown eyes bearing down onto Brittany.

Okay… Now this…. Was stupid. But Santana had to speak to someone about everything that's been happening. And who else but Brittany? Britt-Britt wouldn't tell anyone and she was the only one who understood Santana; at times better than Santana understood herself.

It's not like Santana didn't want Quinn to touch her… It's just that…. Okay Santana couldn't give a reason by she couldn't let Quinn take control sexually. Perhaps it was because Santana didn't want to lose control… or maybe because she enjoyed seeing Quinn enjoying herself. What was so wrong with that anyway? It's not like any other girl ever had a problem with Santana's general sexual role. Why did Quinn have a problem with Santana always being the giver? Didn't Quinn like receiving?

"How long?" Brittany whispered, straining her distressed voice.

"A few months" Santana answered before looking away. "But it's been over two weeks now and she hasn't even looked at me"

"What did you do now again?" Brittany said as she got of the bed, walking around Santana's room.

Santana flared her nostrils before growling in frustration. Why was it always her fault? It's not like Quinn tried to understand Santana. Not like Quinn knew Santana.

"I didn't do anything wrong. I just won't let her… touch me"

Brittany eyebrow rose in confusion for a moment.

"Well…. Do you touch her?" Brittany asked simply.

"Yes.. but…" Santana stumbled

"Then why can't she touch you?" Brittany argued. "Santana. When you are making love to someone…. Well…. It's different to your multitude of one-night stands"

Santana's brow furrowed in confusion before lying down completely on the bed.

"I don't want to pressure her" Santana blurted out

"Why would it be pressure if she wants to do it. You're just scared" Brittany replied

"Scared of what?" Santana whispered, as though the idea was completely foreign to her.

"Scared to let someone claim you as their own…" Brittany replied plainly, catching Santana off guard.

"Claim me? You make it sound like she is in love with me or something" Santana retorted in sarcastic disbelief

"Well isn't she?"

Santana fell silent as she tried to solve the puzzle. Was Quinn in love with her…. Was Santana in love with Quinn? Santana had to know. But how does one go about this? Cornering Quinn and asking her? Perhaps… but Ms. Fabray was ignore Santana like a light post. How would she get Quinn's attention once more?

"I still can't believe you're fucking Ms. Quinn Fuck-me-eyes Fabray." Brittany suddenly said, breaking Santana's thoughts.

Brittany suddenly felt the airborne fury of a feather pillow as it crashed against her forehead. What the-

"I'm am not fucking her… It's deeper than that" Santana growled defensively. "I've never felt like this before…."


	32. Chapter 32

_**3 days later**_

_**Don't leave me in all this pain**_

_**Don't leave me out in the rain**_

_**Come back and bring back my smile**_

_**Come and take these tears away**_

_**I need your arms to hold me now**_

_**The nights are so unkind**_

_**Bring back those nights when I held you beside me**_

Weekend… Finally… Quinn couldn't handle another day. Quinn was starting to wish that she could disappear but till then… she would have to stay enclosed in her apartment listening to Toni Braxton singing about unbreaking a broken heart. Quinn swayed to the mellow tones as she danced around her apartment…

_**Un-break my heart**_

_**Say you'll love me again**_

_**Undo this hurt you caused**_

_**When you walked out the door**_

_**And walked out of my life**_

Quinn sang passionately as she grabbed the wall. Mello-dramatic perhaps but Quinn was alone in her apartment trying to work through her emotions in a healthy way that wouldn't involve having a breakdown infront of her class… infront of Santana…

_**Un-cry these tears**_

_**I cried so many nights**_

_**Un-break my heart**_

_**My heart**_

She hadn't heard anything from Santana though…. Santana avoided her calls, messages and classes… It was getting so close to finals. Santana couldn't risk failing…. Quinn would blame herself if she did…

But…

Quinn was She-rah the warrior woman. She did not break… she did not cry. She was strong and cold. She would-

OH SHIT

_**Take back that sad word good-bye**_

_**Bring back the joy to my life**_

_**Don't leave me here with these tears**_

The fresh smell of burnt baked goods wafted through the air as smoke started to peel out of the oven. Okay… that's were Quinn drew the line. She never burnt her bake goods… Her life was falling apart at the seams.

_**Come and kiss this pain away**_

_**I can't forget the day you left**_

_**Time is so unkind**_

_**And life is so cruel without you here beside me**_

Quinn threw the oven door open quickly before a cloud of smoke enveloped her, making her cough. Operation smoke and tarts…. Quinn grabbed her oven mitts and dived into the smoke once more.

_**Un-break my heart**_

_**Say you'll love me again**_

_**Undo this hurt you caused**_

_**When you walked out the door**_

_**And walked out of my life**_

As she threw the tray down on the oven, Quinn couldn't help but groan in agitation. She grasped the counter as she closed her eyes.

_**Un-cry these tears**_

_**I cried so many nights**_

_**Un-break my-**_

The music suddenly stopped, leaving Quinn in dead silence… What the-

"Should I call the fire brigade?"

Quinn turned around quickly to see Santana watching her curiously, a crooked smile masking the uncertainty in her brown orbs. Quinn took a moment to absorb Santana who wore a tight black vest with dark-washed skinny jeans. Damn she was gorgeous….

"Or perhaps a suicide hotline…" Santana continued to cloak the awkward silence which lingered.

Quinn smiled slightly as she crossed her arms infront of her. She didn't know how to exactly handle Santana right now… as strange as that was…

"'cause of the music and the fire…" Santana staggered on, unsure how to carry on.

"Hi Santana" Quinn said softly, saving Santana from further word vomit.

Santana let out a soft sigh before looking around the kitchen, making Quinn realize that the oven was still on. Quinn turned around quickly to turn it off…. Taking a moment to recollect herself once more.

"I was wondering if you could help me…" Santana mumbled softly. "I'm unsure about the new piece you asked us to… to…"

Quinn turned making Santana suddenly lose her words.

"Sure" Quinn said as she grabbed a cloth, rubbing her hand with it.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

_Santana stormed out of Ms. Fabray's class after her altercation with Mr. Schuester and Quinn's attempt to muzzle her. How dare he? Is that what Quinn wanted? A useless man-child that was obsessed with vests and show-tunes? Then again… it wouldn't have been so difficult with him… so hard. No secrets, no complications…. And he wouldn't mind Quinn touching him. Yes… that still bothered Santana as well_

_Santana shook with anger as she walked down the corridor to the parking lot. She made her way to her car, slid in and blasted her stereo as she sped out. _

_Santana wanted to give Quinn everything. Wanted Quinn to claim Santana as her own but do you know how hard that is when Santana basically trained herself to not feel anything when it came to sex? Santana couldn't feel anything… or she wouldn't have been able to… well…be Santana. The player… the tease… the womanizer…_

_Santana watched as Quinn hesitated when William asked her. Maybe Quinn was considering it… Would she?_

_Santana cursed herself for her weakness which Quinn brought in her… but it was nothing which alcohol and some easy girl couldn't remedy… Right? Santana just needed to know she was again…It was days like this that Santana was thankful for __**The Echoshae. **__Atleast Quinn would not dare venture there twice. Brittany? Well… perhaps she would understand. Doubtful though…_

_When Santana arrived at __**The Echoshae **__she submerged herself in the world. Drinking until her thoughts numbed. Santana swallowed another shot of sweet amber liquid and looked around the dark, smoky room._

"_Well isn't this a surprise" a lowly feminine voice purred behind Santana._

_Shockingly? Yes… Santana had felt the need to come here since Quinn. The tanned brunette drew closer, watching Santana lazily. Santana watched as the gorgeous brunette's body swayed lazily as she walked…. The girl's body basically screamed "Fuck me". Wait…_

"_Do I know you?" Santana stated plainly, obviously disinterested by the girl's advances._

"_I'd hope so. We had an amazing night a few months ago…" The brunette said, slightly taken aback. _

"_I'll needed more than that" _

_The dark-haired girl smiles naughtily before straddling Santana's hips. Santana sighed deeply before taking another sip of her drink. _

_Predictable…. Santana thought before the dark-haired girl tilted Santana's chin. _

_Her lips collided with Santana's in a kiss… Santana couldn't help but feel her thoughts drifting back to how Quinn's lips felt against Santana's. The unknown girl was not a bad kisser per say… she just wasn't Quinn… Her lips weren't as soft, the sensation wasn't there… Would any other girl feel like Quinn?_

_Santana's thoughts were rudely interrupted by a disapproving cough. What now?_

"_Having fun Santana?" _

_Santana pulled away from the brunette's lips only to be greeted by stone-cold blue eyes. Britt-Britt… Why was Santana not surprised?_

"_I was… until now" Santana groaned, pushing the dark-haired woman off her casually._

_The brunette lets out a groan of irritation but its swallowed as Santana gets up and walks off, Brittany in her wake. _

"_Santana… What is wrong with you?!" Brittany shouts out behind Santana before grasping Santana's wrist, spinning Santana around. _

"_There's nothing wrong with me" Santana growls before pulling her hand away._

_Brittany sighed in frustration as she looked at Santana. _

"_Okay. Let me be your wakeup call Princess." Brittany started "You're acting like a spoilt brat who refuses to share her dolls. Get off your self-loathing, self-destructive steed and move on with your damn life. You think this is easy for Ms. Fabray? I watched a grown woman nearly crack from your immature little display of jealousy. So hey… speak to me after this or not… but you are going to walk out of here right now and stop your shit. Do you hear me Santana Lopez? I'm tired of always being the one that has to come looking for you because you decided to drink and fuck your problems away. Life is a Bitch… Get over it and grow the fuck up!" _

_The harshness of Brittany's words drove a iron rod through Santana as each brutal blow took its well-aimed place. Santana was speechless…_

"_Should I repeat myself?" Brittany threatened, her deep intent gaze bearing down into Santana's brown eyes. _

_Santana flared her nostril returning Brittany's glare. _

"_This is none of your business" Santana growled. _

"_You are my business. So buck up little solider and get some balls, because you better go apologize to Ms. Fabray. I don't care if it's now or in a week… you just better do it" Brittany continued, refusing to back down against Santana. _

"_Or what?" Santana replied rebelliously. _

"_Don't push me Santana." Brittany threatened before walking off, leaving Santana in silence. _

_Santana sighed deeply before following Brittany's wake. Santana knew better than ignoring Brittany's request… especially when Brittany had murder written across her face. Who knew what Brittany would be capable off….._

_X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X_

"So what did you need help with?" Quinn asked as she made her way to the couch, Santana following slowly.

"Well…" Santana mumbled as Quinn sat down, looking at Santana with mixed emotion.

"I'm not to use what this piece is about" Santana continued as she placed a text book infront of Quinn, showing Quinn the specific poem.

Quinn's eyes traced over the words quickly before she sighed deeply. An apology was scribbled on the corners of the page… Quinn didn't know if she should crumble or burst out laughing… She would never have expected this… but Santana always had a way of surprising her.

"Santana…" Quinn whispered softly as her fingers traced the scribbled words.

Santana's hand moved over Quinn's before Santana brought it up to her lips to kiss it gently.

"I can't ignore something I can't stop thinking about…" Santana said with a crooked smile teasing the corners of her mouth as she sat down on the couch next to Quinn.

Quinn lifted her eyes to watch as Santana looked at her curiously… was Santana nervous? Quinn cupped Santana's face with her free hand, caressing it gently.

"Santana… Mr. Schue-"

"I was being stupid" Santana interrupted before clenching her jaw, looking away.

Quinn moved forward and kissed the corner of Santana's lips gently. Santana was a lot of things… more good than bad but she wouldn't change Santana for the world….

Santana couldn't contain a small smile that appeared on her lips as a sensation ran down ever nerve in her body. Santana had missed it…. They've come far since day one… but one thing that would not change was the effects that Quinn had on Santana. Quinn was Santana's drug… her obsession…

"Yes you were." Quinn finally whispered against Santana's lips. "You'll have to make it up to me"

A throaty laugh escaped Santana's lips before she bite Quinn's bottom lip gently.

"And how am I going to do that?" Santana replied naughtily.

"Very slow and… thoroughly" Quinn purred as she arched her eyebrow.

Santana quickly straddled Quinn's hips, making Quinn laugh slightly before it was swallowed by another passionate kiss.

"You're extremely demanding Ms. Fabray" Santana said huskily

"I just know what I want" Quinn replied sexily

Santana couldn't help but let a moan escape as Quinn's fingers traced up her sided. A little demanding was an understatement.


	33. Chapter 33

Santana felt Quinn's nails mark her as Quinn pulled Santana closer, practically begging for release. Santana made missed this… The primal moaning of Quinn; her body moulding against Santana's in the darkest lust… demanding sweet release.

"Santana" Quinn whispered against Santana's collarbone as she neared her climax.

"Yes?" Santana moaned breathlessly as she quickened her motions, refusing to give Quinn time to catch her breath.

Quinn let out another moan as she arched back against the carpet, closing her eyes. A silent moan escaped Quinn's mouth as waves of pleasure rippled through her body. For the love of….

Quinn bit her bottom lip as Santana pulled back, smiling endearingly. Was it wrong to be inlove with the picture perfect moment of Quinn soaring through a climax? Quinn's eyes held shut tightly as her body tensed and relaxed rapidly? As Quinn bit her bottom lip?

Quinn ran her hand through her hair before a goofy smile appeared on her face. Would she ever get tired of… well… Santana? She doubted it.

Santana rolled off Quinn, lying next to her as she inhaled deeply. She turned her face to watch Quinn, tracing every inch of her profile. Quinn soon turned to meet Santana's deep gaze. Quinn reached out to touch Santana's face lovingly as their eyes searched each other's depths. Santana reached up and stroked Quinn's hand which was on her cheek before smiling naughtily. Slowly, Santana lifted Quinn's hand catching Quinn by surprise.

"Santana? what-" Quinn started

"Shhhhh" Santana whispered before moving Quinn's hand slowly down her tanned body; never looking away from Quinn's hazel eyes.

Quinn felt her stomach muscles tense once more as she realized that Santana was moving her hand lower… and lower… Quinn closed her eyes as she held her breath, mimicking Santana's pleasurable hesitation. Quinn felt excitement start to pulse through her once again as Santana let out a soft moan. Quinn felt a jolt of heat rush down her spine as Santana finally placed Quinn's hand against thin, moist fabric. The Black laces felt strange against Quinn's fingers which traced it tentatively.

A soft intake of breath interrupted Quinn's thoughts as Santana bit down on her bottom lip. Santana could feel her muscles tense as Quinn became braver, teasing her to a point of impatient want. Yes… Santana… the girl who avoided all touch… Now felt like a wanton; secretly craving that Quinn would just fuck her dry….

Okay… Perhaps that was a bit crass but-

Santana's back suddenly arched as Quinn applied more pressure in her exploration. DEAR GAWD…. What was Quinn doing to her?

Santana closed her eyes as she tried to focus on her breathing, trying to let Quinn ease into the activity but every time Quinn's actions grew bolder and Santana in time grew more impatient. Santana was never the patient type… but she didn't want to scare Quinn off. So she would have to endure…

"Is something wrong?" Quinn whispered against Santana's throat, making Santana shudder. When did Quinn get so clo-

Santana's thoughts flew out the window as Quinn's lips traced over her pulse; her novice fingers hitting Santana's soft spot. Santana started to wonder if Quinn was being honest when she said that Santana was her first woman. But who would contemplate that now? Especially since Quinn's fingers started to trace the top edge of Santana's laced boy-shorts.

Santana just shook her head as she seemed to forget how to breathe. Was this how Quinn felt every time Santana touched her? When Santana played a game of pleasure and torture on every inch of Quinn's body?

"Well I must be doing something right" Quinn purred against Santana's damp skin once more.

Doing something right? You're driving me crazy woman! – Santana's thoughts cried out as Quinn's fingers slipped under the black lace, cautiously searching for a moan of approval. Santana felt every touch as she felt Quinn's eyes bearing down on her until…

"Hmmmmmmm" Escaped Santana lips involuntarily.

Santana's body set on light as Quinn discovered her new favourite pastime. Teasing Santana to the edge of bliss and then…. Stopping… Scared that Santana's panting was just a show. It drove Santana insane… If she wasn't enjoying it? She would've pushed Quinn off…. Okay maybe not… but Quinn's fingers were more talented than Quinn had given credit for.

Santana's hand moved over Quinn's involuntarily, edging Quinn on until Santana felt her thighs tighten and back arch. Oh my… Santana's breathing became more rapid as her body started to move… diving into a burning sense of pleasure. What was Quinn doing to her…

"Cum for me baby" Quinn whispered against Santana's ear as Santana nuzzled into Quinn's next; her hip buckling as the edge of bliss crept closer.

Santana whimpered again as she bit down on her bottom lip so hard that it could've drawn blood; her body tensing to a breaking point. Just a few more-

"Aaah" Santana finally cried as the tension in her body released causing her body to vibrate, each wave crashing over her like a sirens call.

Quinn drew back in aroused surprised as she watched Santana with curiosity. Quinn removed her fingers, allowing Santana to bask in the bliss of a climax before moving down and placing soft kisses around Santana's lips…

"You… were… Oh… my… Gawd…" Santana gasped breathlessly before opening her eyes.

Quinn brushed a lone strand of hair from Santana's face before giggling slightly.

"Oh please… You little liar…" Quinn replied between giggles before kissing Santana gently.

"Seriously…" Santana said before taking another laboured breath "You were like…. WHA"

"Like Wha?" Quinn asked

Quinn couldn't help but laugh again as she reached for a blanket on the bed, pulling it over her and Santana.

"Is that like slang for good?" Quinn continued before snuggling into Santana, resting her leg and arms over Santana protectively.

"Its slang for "You're a FUCKING SEX GODDESS"" Santana proclaimed in disbelief.


	34. Chapter 34

A small grin curved across Quinn's lips as she stared at blankly into the sky, which seemed to be more beautiful than the day before. Yes… The day was perfect and absolutely beautiful. Okay… maybe that was just the after-glow of the sex from the morning, but Quinn couldn't help but bask in the perfection which was now her life. Quinn's career was bright… Her Lover was perfect… and her days were spectacular. What else could she ask for?

"Quinn?" Came a soft voice, calling from the door.

Quinn turned to see Rachel watching her in a mix of confusion and joy. Quinn couldn't help but smile as she remembered Santana words for that morning…

_"I'm your dirty little secret. People will wonder why you're smiling and you wouldn't be able to tell them that its because you had some hot student between your leg" _

"You look like you're in a good mood" Rachel continued when Quinn offered no response.

"I am…" Quinn whispered whimsically before walking over to Rachel, hugging her in a friendly embrace. "You ready for lunch?"

Rachel pulled back, placing her hands over her mouth as though she was contemplating telling Quinn a huge secret. Rachel's dark eyes seacrched around the room before she took a deep breath.

"Okay… I know I wasn't suppose to tell you… but we have a surprise for you in the teacher's lounge"

Quinn features contorted in confusion before Rachel sighed dramatically.

"Will you just follow me? It's a good surprise" Rachel continued, practically pulling the reluctant Quinn out of her classroom.

On their way to the teachers lounge, a multitude of scenarios ran through Quinn's head. The biggest fear? Bryce Goldstein telling her that he knew the truth…. Que the lightning bolt and ominous music. Okay… Bryce was not scary per say… but He was weird… unpredictable and well… Insane according to Quinn. Help knows what he is capable of… perhaps he just likes playing with his prey first?

Rachel huffed and puffed as she finally pulled the reluctant Quinn to the staff room door, flinging it open.

"Quinn?" Came a surprised familiar voice. It couldn't be…

"Ms. Beiste?" Quinn said in surprise as she saw to familiar eyes looking at her in surprise and joy.

Quinn could see how Shannon Beiste's eyes nearly started to tear as she saw Quinn standing in the door way. This couldn't be… how did-

"Shannon actually applied for a post here. We didn't have an idea that she knew you until this morning" Rachel said before Quinn rushed in the room, throwing her arms around Shannon Beiste's think shoulders.

Quinn could feel her eyes start to tears as Ms. Beiste's familiar smell tickled her nose… It had been so long. So very long…

Shannon pulled back and studied Quinn as a mother would, smiling in pride. Was this the little girl which she had known all those years ago?... Was Quinn smiling?

"And that smile Missy?" Ms. Beiste asked before a sudden blush stained Quinn's cheek.

"I'm just thinking how great it is to see you. How long has it been?"

Shannon reached out and stroked Quinn's cheek affectionately before smiling sadly.

"Let's just say that I haven't you smile in almost a decade honey" Shannon said in a motherly sort of tone, making Quinn blush.

Has it really been that long?

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

"So…. You're telling me that THE BEAST was your lecturer" Santana said through a mouthful of apples as she sprawled out on the counter lazily watching Quinn make pancakes.

"I'm sorry... I couldn't hear you through the half-eaten apple swirling around in your mouth" Quinn said plainly as she flipped a pancake with the ease of a master.

Santana swallowed quickly before rolling her eyes. Must women be soooooo difficult?

"Was she your lecturer?" Santana asked again, watching as Quinn flipped the pancake onto a tower of… well… pancakes.

"She was more than that-" Quinn started but was rudely interrupted.

"AH! I knew it! I wasn't you're first" Santana teased making Quinn turn around in a flurry.

"Santana! You know you were my…" Quinn fell silent though as she saw the smirk which was now engraved on Santana's face.

"She helped me through the whole Karofsky thing. She was like my mother… when my own mother pushed me away" Quinn continued, her voice deadening at the very mention of the incident.

"If it wasn't for her and Finn? I would've done something stupid long time ago" Quinn whispered.

"Like molest a student?" Santana teased making Quinn roll her eyes.

"Do you ever take anything seriously?" Quinn retorted making Santana slid of the counter….

"Of course not. One of us have to be the fun one in this relationship" Santana dared to utter… and Quinn's eyes narrowed.

"You're gonna regret that Lopez" Quinn threatened before smiling naughtily.

Santana's eyebrow arched before she bit her bottom lip.

"You gotta catch me first Prom Princess"

And with that Santana made a break for it; Quinn closely on her heels.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

**_A Few Weeks Later_**

"Santana! You're going to be late! Wake Up" Quinn shouted from the bathroom as she applied mascara on her eyelashes.

Santana stirred in Quinn's massive bed as she cuddled a pillow. Her body refused to wake before ten and there was nothing Quinn could-

A sudden rush of cold air brushed against the Latina's exposed form, poking at her explosive temper. Was Quinn insane? It was near freezing… Santana made a mental note to avenge her rude awakening. Quinn would pay for her treachery…

"Will you get up! Do you seriously want to miss your own graduation?" Quinn growled before rolling her eyes.

Could Santana be more difficult? For the Love of… Grrrrrr….

Santana opened her eyes lazily before running a hand through her hair. You would think Quinn was the one graduating with all the dramatics… Santana's mood was dark as she got up silently, making her way to the bathroom. As she slipped into the shower, she allowed for a few moments of reflecting. Another ceremony… another gathering that she would be alone. Santana would have to endure, what would seem like an eternity, watching parents and their kids celebrating. Best part? Quinn couldn't even run up and give Santana a kiss… whispering how proud she was of Santana. Quinn wanted her to get up and endure this? Did she want Santana to survive….

Maybe not…

Atleast it was the end now… The end of the hiding and the secrecy. Santana would now be free to DATE Ms. Quinn Fabray and screw everyone else.

"Babe… I laid out your outfit. I'm leaving now… please don't be late" Quinn called out from the doorway, making Santana jump slightly.

"Can't believe I have to wear that tent" Santana mumbled in a sullen tone, making Quinn giggle.

"It's just one day My Love" Quinn said reassuringly, making Santana smile for some reason. "Though Shannon and Rachel are just praying that you don't have anything sinister planned for today"

Santana couldn't help but smile…

Sinister? Hell no…. Pure Evil? Perhaps….


	35. Chapter 35

Quinn watched as Santana slept soundly in Quinn's bed, snuggled against a pillow. Quinn couldn't help but still marvel at how beautiful her girlfriend looked in the morning… Her lips were always so pouted, her expression so innocent. It was like Quinn fell inlove with Santana nearly every morning just by looking at her. Quinn made her way to the shower as thoughts of Santana absorbed her mind. She knew today was going to be brutal on her little Latina… but she would be there… Quinn would be standing proud in the crowd, watching as her beloved graduated. Quinn knew she wouldn't be able to embrace Santana, whispering how proud she was but she would be there… showing her support.

Hot water crusaded down Quinn's body as a smile appeared on her face. This was the last day… The last day od hiding and secrecy… But somehow she would miss it. The romance was precious because it was forbidden… romantic because it took so much work to maintain it. Quinn just secretly hoped that Santana would not get bored of her now… leaving Quinn to explore the world, because she was in love with Santana. Not just in love… She loved Santana… But how would she be able to tell her?

Quinn quickly brushed through her daily cleaning routine until finally she was putting on make up. She looked at the time and realized that Santana needed to wake up

"Santana! You're going to be late! Wake Up" Quinn shouted from the bathroom as she applied mascara on her eyelashes.

Santana stirred in Quinn's massive bed as she held tighter onto the pillow. Quinn took a deep breath before she made her way to Santana's sleeping form. With one swift moment, she ripped the blankets clean off Santana, leaving her exposed body to fend against the harsh worldly elements.

As she saw Santana refusal to move, Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Will you get up! Do you seriously want to miss your own graduation?" Quinn growled

Could Santana be more difficult? For the Love of… Grrrrrr….

Santana opened her eyes lazily before running a hand through her hair. Quinn watched as Santana got up silently, not even greeting her… Well aren't you a ray of Fucking Sunshine – Quinn thought as she followed Santana to the bathroom, watching as Santana wiggled her bare body. Santana finally got into the shower…. And it was still silent. Quinn tried to understand… but it was hard when your girlfriend was being a total ass…

Sigh…

Quinn slipped out of the bathroom once more, dressing quickly before placing Santana's graduation suit on the bed neatly. She took a deep breath as she walked back into the bathroom, praying that she would have enough patience to show her girlfriend the love she needed today. It was difficult when you were dealing with Santana Lopez… She had the charm of a hungry pittbull…

"Babe… I laid out your outfit. I'm leaving now… please don't be late" Quinn called out from the doorway, making Santana jump slightly.

"Can't believe I have to wear that tent" Santana mumbled in a sullen tone, making Quinn giggle.

That is what Santana's first words were going to be? Oh this was going to be a long day….

"It's just one day My Love" Quinn said reassuringly, making Santana smile for some reason. "Though Shannon and Rachel are just praying that you don't have anything sinister planned for today"

Which was true… Shannon Beiste had fallen victim to one of Santana's and Puck infamous pranks….. her eyebrows were still growing back…. Sigh. And ever since then? Her and Rachel had become prank-busting vigilantes who swore to take Puck and Santana down. Quinn tried to be unbiased and help where she could… but it was hard when one is in love with the villain.

She gave one last look at Santana before she made her way out of the bathroom… Today was going to be a long day.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

The sun blazed in the sky as Santana sat in its unforgiving wrath. Seriously? Haven't they heard of skin cancer? Or atleast a bikini… this habit was killing her. Santana casted a looked behind her and saw Quinn watching the stage which a sincere sense of interest… Santana was starting to think that Quinn was the only one actually listening though. Rachel seemed to be watching the clouds which passed by and Beiste? Santana didn't even want to know.

The ceremony dragged on until FINALLY-

"Santana Lopez"

Santana's name was called…

As she made her way up onto the podium, her eyes caught Quinn's and it nearly brought her to tears. Quinn looked at Santana which just pride that it almost cracked away at Santana's candy coated heart. Santana smiled though… Smiled as she saw all her friends watching her and smiling. Bryce shook her hand before placing the scroll between her fingers. Was she shaking?

"You're parents would be so proud Santana" Bryce whispered softly and Santana's breath caught in her throat.

"I'm so proud of you" Bryce concluded, smiling at Santana with endearment.

Without thinking Santana jumped forward, wrapping her arms around Bryce in an attempt to express every emotion which seemed to be seeping from Santana's being. This caused a slight giggle to flow through the crowd below them but The Dean simply wrapped his arms around Santana's petite frame, pulling her closer.

Finally The Dean cleared his throat, signalling that it was time for Santana. Picking up on it quickly, Santana let go and walked down, with a slight blush tinting her face. She felt like a little girl once again…. And Quinn couldn't help but smile as she watched it unfold. Santana…. She was a brat at heart… but she was the brat who had Quinn's heart. But wait…. Where was Santana going? ….

"Brittany Pierce"

The beautiful blonde went to collect her scroll before cheers erupted from to overly excited parents in the front row. They snapped pictures and cried out her name… making her smile as her cheeks reddened.

"Noah Puckerman" The Dean pronounced before hanging his head in shame as is son paraded up and down, flexing his muscles.

The crowd started chanting Puck's name until he collected his scroll. He took a graceful bow…. Before rock-sliding during an attempt of air guitar… and with that? He was off the stage.

And then everyone seemed to disappear… just like Santana.

Oh no… Something was planned… Quinn would have to get out of-

Sprinkles suddenly rose from the lawn as though they were land-mine... ready to explode….

3...

2...

1...

SANTANA!


	36. Chapter 36

"And then WHOOSH!" Puck cried out as he nearly spilled the bottle of beer in his hands. "They were all pink"

"I know Puck. I was the one who put the colouring in the water." Santana added before taking a sip of her wine cooler.

"Yes… but you didn't see their faces" Puck added, widening his eyes in a comical state.

"Yes… And that is why I don't look like two-face from Batman" Santana equipped making everyone burst out laughing.

Puck smiled sheepishly before brushing a hand through his Mohawk. Okay… perhaps it wasn't the smartest idea, especially since half of his face was now coloured pink…. But he could always scrub it clean right? Atleast he didn't look like half the crowd. Or like half the faculty members…..

"It's a shame about Ms. Fabray and Berry… though they did look good all soaked" Puck finally said after a few moments of silence.

Brittany watched as Santana's face contorted slightly at the mention of Quinn's name. Perhaps Puck should start watching his words because Santana gripped tighter onto her bottle and looked away silently. Santana hadn't meant for Quinn to get caught in the cross-fire nor did she expect Quinn to be so dramatic over a little bit of pink paint.

_"It's Gucci Santana… Gucci… How am I going to get this out?" Quinn cried out as she stormed into her apartment. _

Needless to say… Quinn would need some time to calm down. So Santana left and went to the graduation party. But this couldn't be that bad could it? Drinking? Girls? Boys? Friends… music…. With each words Santana knew nothing could compare to just being with Quinn, but she would try and have a blast atleast.

Santana got up from the grass slowly and walk around aimlessly as she took a moment to think about her past and future. Was this where she was meant to be? Living her life as it was meant to be lived? Would her parents have been proud? Santana sat down on a cement wall before staring up into the sky. The stars were beautiful…. Quinn would've loved how clear and amazing the night sky was-

"Santana Lopez? Alone in the dark?" Came a soft voice startling Santana

Santana looked around to see Shannon Beiste standing across her, pink water still staining her clothes. A guilty smirk graced Santana's features before she looked down once more… Santana didn't know if she would be able to stomach a pep talk right now.

"From what I heard you were a party animal. Should I be worried that you're just sitting here?" Beiste continued when Santana didn't say anything.

Santana let out a soft laugh before looking back up at Shannon. There had to be a reason Quinn cherished this woman right? Santana could atleast give her a chance….

"It's just one of those moments in life when you stop and realize that your aging too quickly… you know?" Santana simply said

Shannon made her way to Santana, sitting next to her placing a hand on Santana's shoulder.

"Age is not something we can fight Lopez. But you can spend it wisely. Work like you don't need the job… Love like you've never been hurt… Soar like you're not afraid of falling"

"I'm just so unsure of what's my next step" Santana whispered

"Santana… I've watched you. I've only been here a couple of months and I never believed Quinn when she said you were a diamond in the rough… but now I know what she sees. You're young, reckless and impulsive; would do anything for entertainment - I mean look at me… I look like I took a dip in the carebear pool of rainbows - BUT… I've seen how hard you work for something you want. I also saw how you picked up your little blonde friend when she fell, sang with such passion it made Berry cry and… you have to be quite a work of art if Quinn is in love with you"

Santana let out a splattering cough as Shannon's words caught her off guard. WHAT THE FUCK….. OH shit….

Santana turned to look at Shannon quickly, trying to think of a joke or an excuse…. But nothing came to her as Beiste smiled knowingly at her.

"Quinn can't stop looking at you and she nearly broke a table when she saw some hoochie hugging you. I know her…" Shannon simply said before getting up.

"I…. Uhm… Ms. Beiste…" Santana stuttered as she tried to think of a logical reason for Quinn's behaviours but…. Santana's thoughts were blank.

"Santana it's okay. I'm just happy she finally found someone"

And with that… Shannon Beiste disappeared, leaving Santana in shock.

"SNIX! We got Beef" Puck suddenly proclaimed from a distance, startling Santana once more. Could no one just leave her alone tonight?

Santana got up and made her way back to the party. She couldn't stand here sulking all night could she? Life would happen if she liked it or not…

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Brittany, Sam, Puck, Mercedes and Kurt sat around the fire as Santana held an acoustic guitar on her lap.

"Come on San. It's been ages since I've heard you play" Brittany moaned as Santana's fingers danced across the steel string on the guitars fret board.

"I told you she wasn't as good as me. She doesn't even know how to hold the thing" Puck chirped in before laughing loudly.

A small smirk appeared on Santana's face before she turned the guitar in its correct position and laid out a perfectly precise arpeggio. Puck's arrogance faltered slightly before Santana looked away from him and started to strum a tune.

Santana started to sing softly as the tune of the guitar started to become clear.

**_We could just go home right now _**

**_Or maybe we could stick around _**

**_For just one more drink. _**

**_Oh yeah. _**

Brittany jumped in before she wrapped her arm around Sam's neck, placing a kiss on his cheek. Yes… They were finally together? Took years but Brittany finally captured her dream man…. The horror.

**_Get another bottle out _**

**_Let's shoot the shit, Sit back down _**

**_For just one more drink. _**

**_Oh yeah_**

Santana smiled lazily as her fingers did a slight riff, making Brittany wiggle her fingers in excitement.

**_Here's to us. _**

**_Here's to love. _**

**_All the times that we've fucked up. _**

Every soon joined in, emphasizing the FUCKED UP as the fire's flames licked into the dark night sky.

**_Here's to you. _**

**_Fill the glass. _**

**_Cuz the last few days have kicked my ass. _**

Puck raised his bottle in the air before he flung his arms around Kurt and Mercedes, pulling them closer. Leaving a very nervous expression to appear on Kurt's face.

**_Oh Let's give 'em hell. _**

**_Wish everybody well. _**

**_Here's to us. _**

**_Here's to us. _**

Santana would miss this so much. These were her peeps. Her life line to freedom…. But everyone needs to grow up sometime? Right… They have always been there… generally helping her wreak havoc on the unsuspecting. What would she do without them?

**_We stuck it out this far together _**

**_Put our dreams through the shredder. _**

**_Let's toast, cuz things got better. _**

Santana sang before winking at Brittany who got up and walked over to Santana, wrapping her arms around Santana's neck in affection. Perhaps the Blonde had a bit too much to drink tonight? Who cared… it was their last night together. They should all make it count.

**_And everything could change like that. _**

**_And all these years go by so fast, but _**

**_Nothing lasts, forever. _**

Brittany continued once more before taking a sip of her drink.

**_Here's to us. _**

**_Here's to love. _**

**_All the times that we've messed up. _**

**_Here's to you. _**

**_Fill the glass. _**

**_Cuz the last few nights have kicked my ass! _**

Puck shouted out before throwing an evil smirk to Santana who nearly burst out giggling at the theatrics of it all.

**_If they give you hell, _**

**_Tell them Go fuck themselves. _**

**_Here's to us. _**

**_Here's to us. _**

Santana got up, playing the guitar masterfully before closing her eyes, preparing herself for her… well… favourite part of the song.

**_Here's to all that we kissed, _**

**_And to all that we missed, _**

**_To the biggest mistakes that we just wouldn't trade. _**

**_To us breakin' up, _**

**_Without us breakin down. _**

**_To whatever's comin' our way! _**

In the distance, a tall muscular shaped man watched as Santana danced around with the guitar in her hand. A born performer if he had ever seen one… But she was not what he was looking for. No… He was looking for a petite blonde with dark hazel eyes which could bear down right into her soul. He had come all this way to see her…

**_Here's to us. _**

**_Here's to love. _**

**_All the times that we've fucked up. _**

**_Here's to you. _**

**_Fill the glass. _**

**_Cuz the last few days have kicked my ass. _**

**_Oh Let's give 'em hell. _**

**_Wish everybody well. _**

Perhaps this small, passionate Latina knew where she was? It was worth a thought since everyone else seemed busy. But as he made his way closer, a mohawked boy caught his eye, watching him suspiciously. Maybe he wasn't as welcome as he had once thought.

**_Here's to us. _**

**_Here's to love. _**

**_All the times that we messed up. _**

**_Here's to you. _**

**_Fill the glass. _**

**_Cuz the last few nights have kicked my ass! _**

Santana suddenly stopped playing the guitar as she lifted it in the air. Shouting -

**_If they give you hell, _**

**_Tell them _**

**_Go fuck themselves. _**

**_(Go fuck themselves.)_**

**_Here's to us. _**

**_(Here's to us.) _**

**_Here's to us _**

**_(Here's to us.) _**

**_Here's to us-_**

The tall stranger started applauding making Santana stop instantly. Okay Perhaps the wrong move….Dark eyes finally fell on him, weighing him up suspiciously. This girl was tiny compared to his bulky frame but somehow she terrified the 50 shades of shit into him. That and all her friends had gotten up to face him down… Perhaps he should just be polite?

"Wow.. you were amazing" The stranger said, making Santana's eyebrow arch.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" Santana simply said

The peculiarly tall man rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to think of something to say, but it was starting to get uncomfortable as the mohawked ruffian started to draw closer with a dangerous look in his eyes. Last thing he wanted was to get into an altercation with a boy that looked like he belonged in a dogfight….

"Sorry for bothering… I just wanted to know if you maybe saw my fiancé?"

Santana tilted her face slightly as she watched the grown man become more uncomfortable with each passing second. Maybe she should just help him out right? He anyway looked like he didn't belong here. Judging for his dark-wash suit and tailored shoes… he really didn't belong at this university….

"What's her name?" Santana asked as she raised her hand, showing Puck that he should calm down.

Puck's shoulders relaxed, but his eyes still focused on the intruder…. One wrong move and this man would know the meaning of pain.

"Perhaps you know her. She's a lecturer here… Quinn Fabray?"


	37. Chapter 37

Brittany's eyes shot instantly towards Santana as Santana's jaw clenched tightly. Did this stranger just say he was Quinn's fiancé? That couldn't be right…. Quinn never mentioned anything about being engaged let alone seeing anyone. Turmoil rose up in Santana's thoughts as her eyes traced over the stranger's features, weighing up his gigantic size.

"Who are you?" Santana asked in an almost whisper

"Finn Hudson" Finn said before smiling warmly.

Another crack appeared in Santana's features as Brittany watched her cautiously. This couldn't be good…. Santana took a deep breath before hardening her features, throwing a veil over her true emotions which rampaged underneath her skin.

"And You're her finance?" Santana asked again, measuring the tone of her voice.

Finn nodded his head totally oblivious to the fact that Santana was a few seconds away from tearing his face apart. For a few moments' he let his eyes trail over the Latina's group of friends and for the first time he realized that half of the mohawked boys face was pink…

"Sorry for asking… but uhm… why is half you're face pink?" Finn asked, obviously very accustomed to the ailment of foot in mouth disease.

"Because we were out of blue" Pick quipped, leaving the Finn with a few confused expression on his face.

"Santana?!" Brittany suddenly cried as Santana turned on her heels and started to walk away; her neck muscles tight and back taut.

"So is that a yes to the fiancé question?" Finn dared to ask as Brittany started to run after Santana.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Quinn's Fiancé? Now that would've been a nice little piece of information before Santana did something as stupid as fall inlove with Quinn. Did Quinn think she would be able to get away with this? Use Santana as a plaything while she was happily married to GIGANTOR over there? Yes logically Santana should've first asked Quinn to explain herself… but what good would that do? Just to hear Quinn try and readjust the truth to fit herself?

ARGH!

"Santana!"

Santana took a deep breath before turning around to see Brittany practically fumbling in her heels, trying to get to Santana.

"Santana!" Brittany cried out once more. She had to stop Santana before she did something stupid…. She knew how Santana was when she was drunk and livid. Quinn would stand no chance.

"Don't try and stop me Brittany!" Santana growled before turning around once more.

"Santana…" Brittany tried once more but it was useless, Santana had already gotten in her car.

Santana turned her car on, revving it before she drove out in a haze of rage. Santana's vision was red as she sped passed every stop sign and red traffic light. Santana didn't care anymore…. What was this? All of this time? A FUCKING waste of every emotion; every second…. ARGH. Santana's breathing grew rapid as her body began to shake as she felt every piece of her shattered heart slicing into her. In a screeching halt… she arrived as Quinn's apartment…. Unhurt but fuming. Every thought in her head screaming that she should turn back… but what was the point? Finn was here and Quinn was engaged to him… that would not change. Santana couldn't magically wish that Quinn hadn't lied to her….

Santana took a deep breath before she fixed her hair, stopping to take a quick look at herself in the rear-view mirror. Her pupils were dilated and her cheeks puffy… She wasn't exactly a work of art right now? But who cared right? Who cared about anything anymore…..

Santana walked over to Quinn's door swiftly before rapidly knocking on the door… harder and harder as her thoughts once again trailed back to Quinn's tall man-boy. That's why Quinn never answered Puck's continuous questions about her dating status. Why Quinn would get message late at night and avoid telling Santana who it was from… And all this time? Santana had just thought that Finn was the nice little boy that protected Quinn from Karofsky. HA! They were FUCKING engaged…. Engaged…. Surely Quinn could've found time to tell her that right?

The door suddenly opened, revealing a very sleepy looking Quinn who rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Santana?" Quinn croaked as she tried to focus on the clearly drunk Latina before her. Santana better have a damn good reason for this.

Santana's jaw clenched as she tried to still her breathing, quiet her temper… but nothing helped.

"It's 1 o clock in the morning. What are you doing here?" Quinn grumbled before leaving her hold on the door and turning around.

"Well… I came to ask when you were planning on telling me that you were engaged Princess" Santana growled before placing her hand on the door frame, trying to still her spinning world.

The fury dripped from Santana's tongue as the anger finally took hold of her. Quinn seemed taken aback as she turned around quickly, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Oh… and not only that. You failed to tell me that you're engaged to FINN… Who for some reason thought you'd be at our graduation party." Santana continued before a cold laugh escaped her lips.

"Santana" Quinn started but was silenced as she saw Santana's hands bunch up, leaving her knuckles white.

"All honesty Quinn. I didn't come here to hear you're excuses… I just came here to clarify some things between us" Santana said in an icy tone. "That and I wanted to look you in the eye when I ask – Was it worth it?"

Quinn closed the gapped between her and Santana as she cupped Santana's face trying to search for words to explain everything to Santana but her attempt failed as Santana pushed her hand away forcefully. Nothing but anger and hate stared back at her from Santana's black eyes….

"You played me… Every second was nothing more than a fucked up little game in your head Quinn. Do you know how messed up that is?" Santana shouted as a lone tear ran down her cheek.

Quinn moved closer to Santana to brush her tear away-

"Touch me again and I won't be held accountable for my actions Quinn" Santana threatened as she flared her nostrils.

Quinn retracted her hand slowly before a wash of tears started to cascade down her cheek. This could not be happening right now… She was going to tell Santana.. but it wasn't the time yet. FUCK how could fate play start a cruel trick on the both of them. But she couldn't explain everything to Santana while she was in this state…

"Baby… maybe you should go lie down. We can speak about this tomorrow morning?" Quinn pleaded, fearing Santana's frame of mind.

"Don't you get it Quinn. I don't want to be around you right now… Your house… Your bed… Your space… I can barely stand the sight of you right now. You played me like a fool! FOR FUCKSAKES QUINN. I'm not your toy…" Santana cried out before running her hand through her hair.

The brutal blow forced an icy cold shatter of pain down Quinn throat as she placed her hand over her chest.

"Please Santana" Quinn whispered "Please…"

Santana gripped Quinn wrist forcefully but not enough to hurt Quinn. This caught Quinn by shock, making her look up once more…

"Do you love me?" Santana suddenly exclaimed, her eyes fixed on Quinn's.

Love? Quinn didn't even know if she liked Santana right now… let alone love…

Santana released her hold of Quinn's as the corners of her mouth curved into a sad smile… her tears suddenly gripping to the lining of her throat. Santana's mouth felt dry, which made her lick her bottom lip thoughtlessly.

"I really hope he's the one Quinn" Santana whispered before making her way to leave.

"Santana…" Quinn tried out but Santana just spared her one last look before disappearing out the door.

"Santana…." Quinn whispered again before she leaned back against the wall, her heart suddenly exploding from the hurt which crusaded through every inch of her body. Quinn's fingertips burnt as she held it close to her chest over her heart, feeling her heart rapid beating… as though it was trying to call Santana back. Quinn slid down the wall as her legs finally gave in to the massive weight of hurt which now seemed to crash down on her…

Quinn just sat there and watched as the only person she had ever loved walked out…. And she couldn't do or say anything to change it.


	38. Chapter 38

**_A week before Santana met Quinn_**

_"Finn. We're going to be late. Please hurry" Quinn cried out as she put earring in each of her lobes. _

_Could Finn get any slower? Wow…. He takes longer than a woman sometime. They were going to be so late… and Quinn's sister would never forgive her if she was late for her wedding. Quinn turned to check herself out in the mirror for a few moment…. This was what life was suppose to be right? Living happily with your boyfriend in a nice house? Going to family occasions? Acting like a big happy family… a normal functioning family? Right…. Then why did Quinn feel as though she was missing her life? _

_Quinn's eyes crossed to a torn-open envelope on her dresser and couldn't help but smile sadly. She should be happy being like her mother right? Being a trophy girlfriend to an upcoming marketing superstar… no future except the one that rested in Finn's hands. Quinn couldn't explain it… but since she received the letter from a recruiting university…. This life didn't satisfy her anymore. She wanted to go out into the world and make a life of her own. Explore the horizon…_

_"I can't find my other shoe" Finn finally stated in frustration._

_But no… She was stuck here…. Living a lie. _

_"It's on the floor in the bathroom" Quinn breathed out as she quickly grabbed her bag and made her way to the car. _

_Some people were meant to live and others just to watch…. Sigh… This was a good as it gets. Why wish for more? _

_Quinn slipped into Finn's new Jaguar XKR before flipping a compact open, checking her lipstick. How long does it take for a man to find a shoe? Was this really the persons that she wanted to raise children with? He was practically a child himself. _

_Finally the driver's door flew open and Finn slid in, trying to fit his huge frame into the car. Perhaps he should've bought himself a SUV? Quinn couldn't help but chuckle at her own thought… but fell silent as she saw Finn watching her blankly. _

_"What?" He said in utter confusion_

_Quinn simply shook her head before smiling. "Let's just get going please"_

_"Okay… but I warn you. This is a beast" Finn said as he wrapped his fingers around the steering wheel. _

_Quinn simply shook her head…. A Beast for the business class. Finn was nothing more than a duller version of her father._

_When they finally got to the wedding, Quinn took her seat. Due to family feuds her sister refused to ask Quinn to be a bridesmaid, let alone the maid of honour. And it struck a painful string in Quinn's heart. Her father had made Quinn and her sister so competitive that in the end… neither of them could stand each other. _

_"I need to go to the bathroom" Finn whispered during the vows, making Quinn cringe. _

_"It's going to be done in a second" Quinn hissed softly. _

_"I don't think I can hold it for that long" Finn cried softly making Quinn take a deep, aggravated breath. _

_"Then just go Finn" Quinn breathed out_

_Needless to say… that wasn't the worst scene made that day. Quinn had to constantly run after Finn… Playing his girlfriend, mother and maid…. Quinn was finding it harder and harder to smile as every minute passed until finally… her sister decided to grace Quinn with her presence. _

_"Quinnie. You look beautiful" Her sister cried before hugging Quinn in a superficial embrace. _

_"Frannie" Quinn mimicked… _

_Shoot me now. _

_"I'm so glad you brought Finn. I was starting to think he was a figment of your imagination" _

_Quinn could hear the cutting, judgemental tone in her sister voice… and it grated against Quinn sorely… _

_"I couldn't keep him away. He loves funerals… Oops… I mean weddings" Quinn answered in a sickly sweet tone, hoping that it knocked her sister down a few notches. _

_Frannie simply laughed using a great mask to hide her true emotions. Every Fabray woman owned such a mask… reserved for public attire to ensure no one would guess you're human._

_"It makes one think… When are you two going to have a funeral" Frannie suddenly acted blankly, making Finn shift uncomfortably. _

_Quinn placed her hand on his arm, keeping him steady as she looked at her sister. _

_"I think you mean wedding" _

_Frannie just smiled before looking at Finn…_

_"Of course not… Who would want to marry you Quinn?... I'm just waiting for Finn to realize it and kill you" Frannie hissed through her teeth, making Quinn's blood boil. "Nevertheless… thank you for coming to my wedding. I can't wait to see what you got me" _

_"Unfortunately they were out of arsenic, so the personalized Mr&Mrs cushions will have to do." Quinn dead-panned before smiling triumphantly. _

_Frannie smiled back coldly before taking a sip of her champagne, leaving an awkward silence to envelope them. Thank goodness they were going home soon or Quinn would have to fake a heart attack. _

_On the way home, Quinn couldn't help but see Finn eyeing her suspiciously. What on earth was up with him tonight? He had been acting weird all week and now this? A silent ride home with Finn weirdly staring at her? _

_"What's wrong Finn" Quinn finally asked _

_Finn quickly turned his eyes forward trying to hide the fact that he was looking at Quinn. _

_"Nothing… Why?" He mumbled as his grip grew tighter on the steering wheel. _

_"I can see something is bothering you. Out with it" Quinn demanded, looking at Finn challengingly. _

_Finn paused before looking around, he turned to pull the car off the road and released his seatbelt. Quinn watched in concern as he quickly got out of the car and made his way to her door._

_OMG FRANNIE WAS RIGHT…. Finn was going to kill her. Right here and now…. Where was her pepper spray? Oh no… Quinn had brought the clutch… where do you shove pepper spray in that? Today she dies… all because of fashion… _

_Finn suddenly opened Quinn's door, dropping to his one knee… _

_Oh no… it was worse than death…_

_Finn produced a small black box from nowhere, presenting it to Quinn as a token…._

_"Marry me…" He mumbled, refusing to look up at Quinn._

_X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X_

_"QUINN!" Finn yelled as Quinn flew through their front door, practically running to their room… tripping every so often. _

_"No Finn. I can't…." Quinn cried out as she ripped her huge black suitcase out from under their bed. _

_Silence fell across the room as Quinn turned to face his, running her hand through her hair…._

_"Marriage Finn. You want to get married? Are you crazy…. I know I said be spontaneous… but this?" Quinn cried out before walking to her wardrobe, grabbing an armful of clothes tossing it in the bag. _

_Finn rushed to Quinn's side trying to stop her, but it was useless… he had freaked her out and he knew it. _

_"Quinn It's not a matter of life or death-" Finn started_

_"Are you being serious right now? Of course it is… Marriage is an eternal commitment… From life to death…. How is that not a life or death matter?" Quinn cried out before throwing a bunch of shoes over her clothes and zipping the bag shut. _

_"So is that a no?" Finn asked dimly… making Quinn think for a moment…_

_Finn was offering everything to her. A house, a home, security… stability… but Quinn needed more… she needed love…._

_She didn't love him…. _

_But in this Day and Age? Is love what you need…_

_Quinn took a deep breath before looking at Finn…_

_"I'm going to go right now…. "_

_"Quinn…" Finn tried to interrupt but was silenced as Quinn looked at him pleadingly…_

_"Just give me some time to think okay?" Quinn whispered before she cupped Finn's cheek. _

_Finally a hooting cab broke their thoughts and Quinn smiled…._

_And with that she turned to leave knowing that she would never come back but refusing to admit that she was to cowardly to face up to the choice she had to make._

_Was a life with loveless secure relationship better than a loving and reckless one? _


	39. Chapter 39

_The subscriber you have dialled is unavailable. Please try again-_

ARGH! Brittany cried out in frustration as she tried to redial Santana's number once again. Where the hell was she? Santana had been gone now for nearly 2 hours… in a fit of anger and filled with alcohol. This couldn't be right.

**_I'm giving up on everything_**

**_Because you messed me up_**

**_Don't know how much you screwed it up_**

**_You never listened that's just too bad_**

Santana sang at the top of her lungs as she stared at the long dark road infront of her. It was open… wide… honest and unpretentious. The stars in the night sky seemed to be touching the horizon as her cars lights lit her way. Technically she was running away… but tonight she would call it breaking free …

**_Because I'm moving on, I won't forget_**

**_You were the one that was wrong_**

**_I know I need to step up and be strong_**

**_Don't patronize me, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_**

Santana clenched her jaw as her foot pressed hard against her acceleration. Pushing her car to manufacturing wonder…. Making the engine growl just so she couldn't hear her thoughts.

**_Have you forgotten_**

**_Everything that I wanted?_**

**_Do you forget it now? You never got it_**

**_Do you get it now?_**

Santana sang to the music in a dramatic tone as the alcohol still swam in her veins. Death? Ha… who cared… what was there to live for anyway? School? Friends? Quinn… No… there was nothing left.

**_Gotta get away _**

**_There's no point in thinking about yesterday_**

**_It's too late now, it won't ever be the same_**

**_We're so different now_**

"You sing it Avril! Whooooooooo" Santana shouted out as she started to throw her hair side to side, losing herself in a fictional world… trying to forget that Quinn didn't exist…

**_Have you forgotten_**

**_Everything that I wanted?_**

**_Do you forget it now? You never got it_**

**_Do you get it now?_**

If her parents saw her know? Would they be proud? Santana had done nothing worth living for… Nothing worth dying for…. Santana was nothing more than a let-down and this was her… cracking. Ripping at every seam which she tried so hard to pull together throughout her life.

**_I know I wanna run away, I know I wanna run away_**

**_Run away_**

**_If only I could run away, if only I could run away _**

**_Run away_**

**_I told you what I wanted, I told you what I wanted _**

**_What I wanted_**

**_But I was forgotten, I won't be forgotten_**

**_Never again_**

All Santana wanted was Love… Someone to look up at her with pride and joy. Santana only wanted to remember how it felt to be loved and Quinn gave her that… and she fell too quickly.

**_Have you forgotten_**

**_Everything that I wanted?_**

**_Do you forget it now? You never got it_**

**_Do you get it now? Do you get it now?_**

Quinn couldn't even tell her that she loved Santana. What was up with that? Was Santana the only one who felt that warm feeling every time she saw Quinn?

**_Have you forgotten_**

**_Everything that I wanted?_**

**_Do you forget it now? You never got it_**

**_Do you get it now?_**

Was Santana clinging so hard onto Quinn just to feel emotion again?

**_Have you forgotten_**

**_Do you get it now?_**

Santana couldn't believe she had been played like that…

**_Forgotten, yeah, yeah, yeah_**

**_Forgotten, yeah, yeah, yeah_**

**_Forgotten, yeah, yeah, yeah_**

**_Forgotten, yeah, yeah, yeah_**

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

**_Two Days Later_**

Brittany drooled on her pillow mindlessly as Sam's arm was laid across her protectively. Everything was quiet and calm until Brittany's phone started ringing loudly. With a sudden jump, Brittany grabbed her phone…

"Santana?!" Brittany called out as adrenaline shot through her heart.

"Oh… Hi Quinn" Brittany answered, her voice slightly dejected.

Brittany had still not heard anything from Santana and she was starting to wonder. Yes… Santana does this. Runs off to avoid her problems, indulging in sex, drugs and rock 'n roll… but this time was diffirent. She had never seen Santana so fragile… not since the accident. Brittany should be angry at Quinn but Brittany had arrived at Quinn's home to find Quinn huddled up in a ball, crying on the floor…. No one should experience such heart break… but for Quinn and Santana? It seemed like there was no other way… Fire and Ice… everything falls during their collision.

"No… I haven't" Brittany simply said.

Brittany's answers had become automatic now since Quinn called her nearly 8 times a day asking if she had heard anything from Santana. Quinn even offered to go back to **_The Echoshae_**… but Santana wasn't there Brittany had already gone to check. Santana was smart this time… disappearing even from Brittany.

"Have you spoken to Finn?" Brittany dared to ask… but all that answered her was the soft sound of breathing.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Quinn's eyes were swollen and puffy as she looked for Brittany's number on her phone. Okay so this wasn't exactly the strong, stone-women that Quinn had always prided herself on being… Santana made Quinn weak… Vulnerable. And not hearing from Santana was killing Quinn… Not an hour went passed where Quinn didn't think about Santana…. Not even a second…

She rang Brittany's number…. Praying that there was better news…. Praying that Santana for some reason came home….

**_Ring Ring_**

"No… It's Quinn" Quinn said softly as her biggest fears came true.

Still nothing….

"I take it as she still hasn't contacted you" Quinn whispered, her voice cracking as each syllable escaped her lips.

Quinn closed her eyes as she tried to hold back tear which she wasn't even sure she had anymore. She had spent days crying… Was there anything left to cry?

"Have you spoken to Finn?" Brittany dared to ask… but Quinn fell silent.

Yes… she had spoken to Finn. Had it helped? No… He insisted on proving his love to her…. Now she was stuck in some twisted romance which was only reserved for the most pathetic of romance stories. Every morning he had walked into her classroom bring her flowers or chocolates…. Was that even normal? Okay… maybe it was but you're not suppose to bring chocolates to the woman who turned down your marriage proposal.

"Yes. He still can't get it through his thick head" Quinn simply said, making Brittany laugh on the other end of the phone.

Quinn had come clean to Brittany when she arrived looking for Santana two nights ago. She was the one who held Quinn, telling her that everything is going to be alright… Though she did throw a couple of harsh lecturer into the sympathy. But Brittany was Brittany… Quinn wouldn't change her for the world.

"Okay… Well Brittany. Let me know if she does call" Quinn whispered in defeat before dropping the call and laying back on her bed.

Wherever could Santana be?

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

**_If you live for something, you're not alone, my friend_**

**_So fill up your cup and lift your lighter, and toast to life_**

Santana moaned softly as the music started to ripple through the air. Her head was killing her… her nose was numb… her bladder full and her lungs fucked. This was the life… no worries and no cares… Sex, drug, rock 'n roll… weed, speed and lost control….

**_They say what don't kill me, can make me stronger_**

**_So two drinks a night should help me live longer_**

**_I blow some smoke just to give my lungs a test_**

**_Cause why tip toe through life, to arrive safely at death_**

A moan of disapproval sounded next to Santana as she rolled a blonde bimbo off her, so she could get up. She didn't even know this girl's name and for once? She didn't care. She wasn't here to make a commitment…

**_I'm on a journey, yeah, I'm on a roll_**

**_Sometimes gotta close my eyes, just to open my soul_**

**_And tonight is the night, I gotta feeling that I'm about act a fool_**

**_So if you go fix some drinks me and Usher are about to break some rules_**

She wasn't here to love. She was here to conquer, destroy and leave…. She was here to be Santana Lopez. I would say that she was your mother's worst nightmare… but you're mother's imagination isn't that good.

**_Got somewhere to go but the world is moving slow _**

**_I was born for the fast life_**

**_I go for broke a lesson I can't afford_**

**_But for what it's worth I'm ready to pay for the rest of my life_**

**_For the rest of my life_**

Santana went to the fridge to collect a bottle of water as she turned around and started to softly sing along with the song. Believing in every word that rippled out of her mouth.

**_I got one life to live, I'mma party 'til i'm dead_**

**_What the hell is a life worth living if it's not on the edge_**

**_Try'na keep my balance I'm twisted so just in case I fall_**

**_Written on my tombstone, should read women, weed and alcohol_**

Santana let out a little chuckle before taking another sip of water, trying to supress the sick feeling which was now swirling around in her stomach.

**_Got somewhere to go but the world is moving slow_**

**_I was born for the fast life_**

**_I go for broke a lesson I can't afford_**

**_But for what it's worth I'm ready to pay for the rest of my life_**

**_For the rest of my life_**

Okay… Plan of Action for today? Get this girl out of her bed… shower… and then off to a little place Santana called the place of all sin.

**_If you live for something, you're not alone, my friend_**

**_So fill up your cup and lift your lighter, and toast to life_**

Santana couldn't be stopped… She would not be controlled… Quinn had set her lose on the world. And Santana was using every moment to destroy whatever little part she could of it…

**_I'm stuck in this moment, freeze the hands of my time_**

**_'Cause I feel inner peace when I'm outta my mind_**

**_And you can call me crazy but I like to roll the dice_**

**_So I'm willing to bet that I'mma be crazy for the rest of my life_**

**_For the rest of my life_**

**_For the rest of my life_**


	40. Chapter 40

**_A Week Later_**

Quinn sat in her class as the last day of the semester was about to finish. It was an uncommon day since Finn hadn't popped in to see her and Rachel was… gone? It was quiet… Leaving Quinn to get lost in her thoughts once again. A smile traced her lips as she remembered Santana the first day she walked into Quinn's class… And how so much had happened since then. She remembered how gorgeous Santana looked… and how effortlessly it always seemed. Like she had somehow woken up that beautiful…

And don't get Quinn wrong… She had a soft spot for Finn but he wasn't Santana… no one could be Santana. No one could laugh like her… smile like her… smell like her… act like her… Santana was one of a kind. And that was Quinn's problem… she had fallen for someone who was irreplaceable.

Soon the Silence was interrupted however… A soft giggle floated through the air, surprising Santana. Perhaps it was just some students causing mischief or-

"no wait… it tickles"

Rachel?

Quinn got up quickly from her desk as she went into stealth mode. She was to curious to make Rachel aware of her presence. As she opened her door slightly… She was shocked at the sight which attacked her eyes. Rachel was practically swooning offer Finn as he showed her some of his outdated dance moves…. This couldn't be happening?

Fate? 2…

Quinn Fabray? 0….

But who was Quinn to judge? Santana was her student… love is blind… and if Finn could be happy with Rachel? Then why not… it's not like Quinn loved him. So why hold onto something which was not yours in the first place. Wait… Maybe Santana wasn't her to hold on to in the first place? That's maybe why everything always crashes and burns….

Finn disappeared into Rachel's classroom across Quinn and another faint giggle from Rachel was heard. Quinn could only hope they were keeping everything PG13… but then a song started to drift through the air, making Quinn lean back against the wall; absorbing the sad melody.

**_Everything I touch turns into you_**

**_Everything around me has been touched by you_**

**_Everything I breathe smells just like you_**

**_And everywhere I turn it seems you're there_**

Quinn's mind drifted off once more… Wonder where Santana was? Was she feeling the same pain as Quinn? Still wondering about Quinn?

**_Seems like no one else remembers you _**

**_My world's been shaken torn in two_**

**_Everything I've done has been for you _**

**_How can I pretend to be the same_**

Was Santana losing herself in drugs, women and alcohol? Were those women better than Quinn? Able to satisfy Santana like Quinn could? Was all of this worth it? She didn't want Finn… She wanted Santana and if only Santana came back then Quinn would be able to tell her.

**_I still love you _**

**_Every night I think of you I dream of you_**

**_Every time I close my eyes I cry for you_**

**_You'll always be my star_**

Quinn would be able to tell Santana how much she meant to Quinn. However touch from Santana was seared into Quinn's brain like a night-terror. Waking Quinn up only to realize that Santana wasn't there anymore. Quinn was breaking and only Santana could fix her…

**_No one ever cared for me like you_**

**_I've built a world my life for loving you_**

**_The only thing left in me is your memory_**

**_Everything else in me has gone with you _**

Maybe one day…

**_I still love you _**

**_Every night I think of you I dream of you_**

**_Every time I close my eyes I cry for you_**

**_You'll always be my star_**

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Santana's body started to feel the toll of the late nights, drugs, alcohol and sex… She was surrounded by faceless strangers and droning songs. Everything and Anything to still her hearts beating which cried out for Quinn. Santana's mind would constantly shout back "SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU" to Santana's patethic heart… but it wasn't get the message. So the best way? Tearing her heart to shreds… weakening it until it stopped shouting… stopped fighting… because Quinn was replaceable… she had to be… or Santana would die without her.

"Back for more?" A sultry voice purred as arms wrapped around Santana's waist.

Santana would've loved to so some decency by referring to the girl by her name but she couldn't even remember the girl… never mind her name. The edge of reason was laced with alcohol poisoning and nameless girls… Santana was a Rockstar and this was her domain. No girl in this place cared if Santana knew her name or not … they just wanted a piece of Santana Fucking Lopez.

"Actually I'm looking for someone new" Santana simply stated, brushing of the attractive multi-coloured haired girl.

Suddenly a small packet of white powder appeared infront of her… dangled like a carrot infront of a stubborn mule.

"And I was going to offer to share with you" The attractive girl stated before turning on her heels and walking to a dark corner… Santana followed in the girl's wake, wrapping her arms around the girl's waist, pulling her closer.

"Well if that's you're offer… I accept" Santana purred against the girl's skin, making the girl moan softly.

The gothic-styled girl pulled away from Santana and rested back against. With a naughty smile, She opened the little white packet, pouring the already-cut, white powder in a line down the contour of her stomach. She motioned for Santana to come closer and Santana willingly took the bait. Santana bent down on her knees before the gothic-goddess, placing her hands on either side of her leather covered hips before running her nose against the white powder, inhaling it deeply. A sudden rush overtook Santana as her mind numbed once more…

This was her heaven… as well as her hell.

"Easy Baby. I don't want to passing out on me" The girl purred as she ran her hands through Santana's hair.

A sudden nausea took hold of Santana as Quinn's voice suddenly ripped through her being.

_"Baby… maybe you should go lie down. We can speak about this tomorrow morning?" Quinn pleaded_

"I'm fine" Santana growled before looking up at the girl, daring her to say another stupid remark, but in her state of mind… all she saw was Quinn looking back at her with a look of disgust.

What was Santana doing? Was she really bent down on her knees infront of a complete stranger? Sniffing Cocaine?

"Getting cold feet Princess?" The Girl continued, making Santana's mind scream just as much as her heart… She couldn't do this…

With a lightning bolt of realisation… Santana got up.

"No… Just realized that you're not worth my time" Santana retorted, leaving the girl speechless.

Quinn might be engaged to Finn… but Santana was not going down without a fight and Finn better be ready for teeth and claws.

"Tease" The girl cried out behind Santana.


	41. Chapter 41

The fresh smell of roasted garlic, onion and sweet basil drifted through the air as Quinn pranced around the kitchen gracefully. Ever since Santana had left, Quinn had not eaten let alone cooked but she had to start moving on right? It's not like Santana would just pop in through the front door, wrap Quinn in her arms proclaiming her love… No. When she gave Quinn the chance… Quinn destroyed any hope of happiness and Quinn would just have to live with that…

Quinn grabbed a wooden spoon from a draw and stirred the ingredients in the pan before turning to her radio, turning it up a notch. Quinn wanted to lose herself… forget about everything and everyone. She was alone… and she would just have to live with that.

_"-Thank you caller 39. As requested… Barry play that track" _The Radio presenter announced.

A rhythmic acoustic rift started playing through the air in the kitchen, making Quinn tap her foot as she stirred the ingredients once more. She reached over the stove to the spice rack above it, analysing it carefully.

**_With blood shot eyes I watch you sleeping_**

**_The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading_**

**_Would she hear me if I called her name?_**

**_Would she hold me if she knew my shame?_**

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

_"-Thank you caller 39. As requested… Barry play that track" _The Radio presenter voice boomed over Santana's stereo.

Santana didn't know how long she had been riding. All she knew was that her car's engine was growling, her stereo was booming and her eyes were tearing. She should've never left…. How could she have been so stupid? All because of her pride and temper…. Curse the Lopez genes. But it wasn't like it was easy being her… Santana always ran from something she couldn't handle. Fight or Flight… It was a normal human reaction. Quinn would forgive her right?

If Finn hasn't already swept Quinn off to the alter…

GAWD DAMMIT! Santana just prayed that she wasn't too late as she slammed her steering wheel forcefully.

**_With blood shot eyes I watch you sleeping_**

**_The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading_**

**_Would she hear me if I called her name?_**

**_Would she hold me if she knew my shame?_**

Maybe Santana should've just called her first? Apologized for her outburst…. But it was too late now… Santana was already on her way. Santana quickly brushed her cheek which was soaked in tears…. Everything about this screamed dangerous. Santana was high… crying… emotional… It was dark and the roads were empty.

**_There's always something different going wrong_**

**_The path I walk is in the wrong direction_**

**_There's always someone fucking hanging on_**

**_Can anybody help me make things better?_**

Santana took a deep breath before the song struck her memory. She knew this song…. She started sing to the song softly in an attempt to still her nerves which now seemed to height as another car raced passed her, barely missing her.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

**_There's always something different going wrong_**

**_The path I walk is in the wrong direction_**

Quinn raised her wooden spoon in agreement to the lyrics before she started to fry the mince in her spiced sauteed onions. It's like she just couldn't find a path that didn't end up in her hurting someone?

**_There's always someone fucking hanging on_**

**_Can anybody help me make things better?_**

Santana was suppose to make things better… Santana was suppose to be the one. And the more Quinn thought about it… the more it killed her… slowly. She should've told Santana but would Santana have understood… or would she have just left? Quinn shared so many great memories with Santana… Yes Quinn could ask what if… but …when, where and how… but it wouldn't make any difference to Santana's reaction. Santana was impulsive, reckless… everything that Quinn should be avoiding. How could Quinn count on Santana to deal with problems if Santana was always running away to do hell knows what?

**_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me_**

**_Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home_**

**_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me_**

**_Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home_**

Yes… Quinn loved Santana but would she have been able to live and love a girl that prided herself on her sexual conquests, her tolerance for alcohol and pending-addiction to drugs? Perhaps all of this was just Quinn's way of trying to forget Santana? Remembering all of Santana's bad traits, trying to convince herself that Santana and her would've never worked out…

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

**_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me_**

**_Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home_**

**_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me_**

**_Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home_**

Santana started to sing harder to the music as tears started to cascade down her cheeks. Every single tear that Quinn had cried for Santana was now burning into Santana's conscience as Santana started to realize that she never gave Quinn the chance to explain. Santana felt so guilty… because they had built up so much between themselves which Santana had managed to break down in a matter of seconds. Don't get her wrong… Santana was still livid at Quinn for not telling her but Santana should've given Quinn the chance to-

"AH!" Santana cried out as a car appeared from nowhere, stopping short from missing her as it rushed passed.

"FUCK THESE FUCKERS ON THE ROAD" She cursed before flipping the driver off.

You'd think that they were running away from the fucking apocalypse.

**_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me_**

**_Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home_**

**_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me_**

**_Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home_**

Santana tried to steady her nerves once more as she reached to the passenger's seat, retrieving her box of cigarettes. She quickly pulled the plastic off before opening the box and pulling one out, the top her her knees steading the steering wheel.

Now where was her Lighter?

Santana felt around her pocket, snaking through to try and find the illusive lighter until she remembered that when she took a corner she had heard something fall. It was most probably what she was looking for. Without a hesitation she grabbed the steering with her one hand and bent down over her middle console as she had done so many times.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

**_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me_**

**_Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home_**

**_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me_**

**_Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home_**

Quinn found herself singing at the top of her lungs as tears started to form in her eyes. The pain in her voice was evident as she gave in to her emotions… She felt like breaking free. Throwing her utensils in a fit of anguish as the very memory of Santana still tormented her. All that Quinn wanted was closure… Was it so easy for Santana just to leave? To not hear her side of the story? She didn';t even know where Santana was right now… Santana could've been fucking some other blonde… or lying dead on the damn pavement. Quinn would never know…. And Santana didn't even care…

Quinn didn't know if she should laugh at herself or book herself into a psyche ward. She was losing it…. Santana had been gone for little over a week now and nothing… it's not like Santana really cared right?

Quinn braced herself against the counter as she looked down at the chopping board and soiled knife. Was it worth living? Would Santana even care?

Quinn let out a small laugh in disbelief… What the hell was she thinking? Suicide over some girl? Was Quinn stupid? HA…. Her mother would slap her silly if she could hear Quinn's thoughts right now. Quinn should just get over Santana… Santana had managed to do it quite easily. Right?

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

"Seriously? Seriously" Santana mumbled as she patted down her carpet looking for her lighter which had somehow disappeared in the mist of her driving. Could she not get a break? All she wanted was a cigarette… a deep breath of poison… the head rush which seemed to come if you inhaled too fast… too quickly.

"Could you give me a fucking break?!" Santana cried out before sitting back up, frustrated with the fact that she couldn't even find one little lighter.

A sudden erupting of a deep, bellowing horn sounded….

_You only live twice:_

_Once when you're born_

_And once when you look death in the face._

Santana's eyes widened as blinding lights suddenly caught her by surprise. Santana's mind tried to rush through the options of her next move but even avenue seemed as blank as the last. Santana's body tensed as she closed her eyes…

**_The moments die, I hear no screaming_**

**_The visions left inside me are slowly fading_**

A whispered breath escaped her lips

"Quinn…"

**_Would she hear me if I called her name?_**

**_Would she hold me if she knew my shame?_**

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

CRASH…..

And Silence followed….

Quinn bent down on to her one knee as she the sound of the shattered glass bowl radiated through the air. How could she have been so clumsy? She was losing it… she was even starting to lose grip on reality itself. Maybe she should just take a second to breathe? Calm down…. Stop crying….

**_The moments die, I hear no screaming_**

Quinn couldn't explain it but her body started to shake as she reached for the shards of broken glass which laid scattered on the floor.

**_The visions left inside me are slowly fading_**

Her chest started to clench tight as she tried to steady herself… What the hell was wrong with her? Why couldn't she breath...

**_Would she hear me if I called her name?_**

**_Would she hold me if she knew my shame?_**

And then a thought struck her….

"Santana…"

**_There's always something different going wrong_**

**_The path I walk is in the wrong direction_**

**_There's always someone fucking hanging on_**

**_Can anybody help me make things better?_**

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

"Sam…." Brittany groaned as she wriggled under Sam "Stooooooooooop"

A giggle escaped her lips as Sam continued his unrelenting attack of tickling making her squirm once more.

"Wait… Shhhhh I think you're phone is ringing" Sam finally said as she stopped, sitting silently ontop of Brittany.

When she heard her ringtone, she Sam off quickly and got up. She ran to her bedroom, Sam following in her wake. Sam watched as confusion etched itself in Brittany's features before she answered the phone.

"Hello….." Brittany answered in hesitation. "Yes. This is Brittany Pierce…"

**_This battered room I've seen before_**

**_The broken bones they heal no more, no more_**

**_With my last breath I'm choking_**

**_Will this ever end? I'm hoping_**

**_My world is over one more time_**

Soon the confusion fell from Brittany's face only to be replaced by tears which edged at the corner of her eyes. Brittany's hands began to shake as she placed her hand over her mouth in horror…

"No…. No… It can't be…" Brittany cried out as the tears now began to flow.

**_Would she hear me if I called her name?_**

**_Would she hold me if she knew my shame?_**

"Babe… What's wrong" Sam said in alarm as he moved behind Brittany, wrapping her in his arms.

"NO!" Brittany cried out in heartbreaking sorrow, her legs giving way.

Sam held her tighter as the phone fell from Brittany's hands. A deep howl of torment escaped her lips as her body began to shake.

**_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me_**

**_Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home_**

**_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me_**

**_Her conscious calls, the guilty to come_**


	42. Chapter 42

Quinn walked down the isle of the church as each of her footsteps seemed harder than the other. She was in a haze, nothing but the uncertainty of a dark cloud handing over her. Her breathing was laboured as the cold morning air burnt through her oesophagus. So many people… so many faces… come to mourn and give their condolences. Don't they know it won't matter? She was gone… one moment here… the next nothing but a memory. The very thought nearly crippled Quinn….

As she took her seat, the priest rose. Looking over the congregation, his dull eyes focusing on Quinn, who tried to hold back her tears. The silence which filled the hallowed church was mortifying as Quinn shut her eyes… Everything was too must to bear.

"The fear of death follows from the fear of life. A man who lives fully is prepared to die at any time."" The Priest said, making Quinn's shoulders tense.

Quinn finally found the courage to look up… but her eyes could not find any peace in the vision that stood before her. A black casket stood infront of the congregation… still and unmoving. Was it wrong for Quinn to secretly wish that this was all a dream? That at any moment that casket would open and this was nothing more than a nightmare?

"And that is why we are here today… To celebrate a life. The life a person who meant so much to each and every one of us" The Priest continued, every syllable running a hot poker across Quinn's chest.

A small smile appeared on the Priest's face as a few students stood up and made their way to the front of the church as soft piano intro started to play.

**_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,_**

**_That saved a wretch like me._**

A husky voice started sending chills through Quinn's body. It was a strong vocal… and almost serene in it tone. No other words could explain it but beautiful. Mercedes continued as she got to the front and the Priest placed his hand on her shoulder, welcoming her with a warm smile.

**_I once was lost but now am found,_**

**_Was blind, but now I see._**

Quinn took a deep breath as she felt a comforting hand suddenly stroke her shoulder as Brittany walked passed her. A small smile was shared between the two of them before Brittany joined in on the hymn.

**_T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear._**

**_And Grace, my fears relieved._**

**_How precious did that Grace appear_**

**_The hour I first believed._**

Soon another young looking boy in a tailored suit joined in. His angelic voice shaking the wall of the church, bring soft sobs. Quinn's eyes trailed to across the bench to Rachel who sat next to Finn crying against his shoulder.

**_Through many dangers, toils and snares_**

**_I have already come;_**

**_'Tis Grace that brought me safe thus far_**

**_and Grace will lead me home._**

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Quinn held tightly onto her black hat as the wind blew harshly against her. The rain stung her as it dripped down, every drop etching into her skin the anguish of the loss. She watched as the casket got lowered down into a vast hole, counting every inch to it's descend. For each foot it was lowered… a memory came spiralling into her mind. Everyone else stood with umbrella's to cover themselves from the harsh elements, but Quinn just stood there… the water running down her face, soaking her hat and clothes.

The Priest rambled a few more verses before finally the coffin hit the rock bottom. Silence followed as each person took their turn to say a few things and throw petals over the black tainted casket… Quinn inhaled the white lily which she held before finally taking her turn. She sniffed slightly before whispering….

"I'll never forget you"

Before throwing the lily down… watching it as every inch of her started to crumble. But before her legs could give in, strong arms grasped her waist, pulling her into the secure hold. Quinn nuzzled into Finn's chest as she shook… She felt the comforting hand of Rachel's soothing over her back as Rachel whispered her condolences.

As everyone turned to leave, Quinn pulled back from Finn and took a deep breath…

"I'll be there in a second" She whispered as she turned to look at the diggers, who started to fill the hole.

Another arm wrapped around her waist, holding her as she watched her lily being covered up. Brittany kissed Quinn's temple gently before she too watched the heartbreaking display. Tears washed over Quinn once again, but Brittany held her tight, ensuring that Quinn didn't collapse to her knees.


	43. Chapter 43

As the final sands fell down, Brittany led Quinn to her car. Quinn was in no state to drive… Not after everything that had happened. She had lost so much… and Brittany knew the weight which now laid on Quinn's shoulders. She opened the door for Quinn and helped her into the passenger's side of the car. As she closed the door she heard Sam calling her from a distance.

Quinn sat in the car, laying her head against the window fogging it up with every shallow breath she took. She watched as Sam ran toward Brittany, wrapping her up in a tight embrace before they spoke softly. Brittany handed Sam her key before kissing his cheek gently and whispering a goodbye…

Quinn felt a small, sad laugh escape her lips before she closed her eyes, praying that the day would just end. It was strange how one realized the beauty of love when one just witness death? Isn't it… Life is so short… so fragile.

Quinn took another deep breath before the driver's door opened and Brittany got in. Brittany rubbed Quinn's shoulder once more before smiling sadly. She couldn't help but feel so sorry for Quinn… Was Fate so cruel that it wanted to feel Quinn crack underneath its shaking force?

"You have to put your seatbelt on" Brittany whispered, making Quinn shuffle slightly before the click of the seat belt was heard.

And Silence once more…

Brittany took a deep breath before starting the vehicle, knowing that right now was not the best time to have a feelings discussion but she couldn't stand that Quinn was dying inside and she refused to talk about it. If only Santana-

"You guys sang beautifully today" Quinn broke off before taking a deep breath, interrupting Brittany's train of thought. "I'm sure she would've appreciated it so much"

A small smile curved on Brittany's lips as she placed a sympathetic hand on Quinn's lap. She knew how much was Quinn was hurting and she needed to get it out… and Brittany would be here to listen. Quinn turned to Brittany, smiling sadly before placing her hand on top of Brittany's.

"Thank you for driving me home" Quinn whispered.

"It's my pleasure." Brittany simply said

As silence filled the car once more Quinn took a moment to look at the funeral leaflet which she held tightly on to. Yes… It was soaked from the rain and the ink had started to run down but a familiar face stared back at her with a smile. A warm smile that made Quinn smile in turn…

**_In Loving Memory of Shannon Beiste_**

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X.

**_Meanwhile_**

"MS. LOPEZ!" A thick-figured woman dressed in white called out as Santana looked up her dangerously.

Santana eyes challenged the nurse to utter another word as she pulled another dripped out of her arm. The nurse placed her hands on her hips as she shook her head in frustration. Never has she met such a difficult patient and Santana had only been awake for a couple of days.

"Now… I'm going to walk outta here. And you're gonna help me Betty" Santana said calmly.

"Over my dead body" Betty said in horror

"That can be arranged Nurse" Santana growled

"Don't make me call Dr. Collins-" Betty threatened as she rebuked Santana like a naughty child.

"Call him…Then you'll have to explain to him why his dead too" Santana replied cockily before touching the bandage on her forehead.

Bloody Hosptials. Always being Dramatic… It was only a bump on the head.

"Are you crazy?" Betty cried out "You nearly died. You've been in a coma for nearly 3 days…. You had bleeding... on your bloody brain. You're lucky the Doctor was able to stop it! YOU CAME IN HERE LOOKING YOU WERE DRAGGED THROUGH HELL ON A CHEESE GRATER"

Santana's eyes narrowed for a few minutes before her nostrils flared out.

"I'm breathing aren't I?" Santana snarled before swallowing hard.

"Santana… You can't leave… You can barely walk" Betty said, trying to keep calm. She had been dealing with this for nearly 3 days now…. She was going to kill this little Latina miss.

"Grand theft Wheel chair" Santana whispered menacingly.

"I swear to Gawd Lopez. If you don't calm down… I will drug you!" The Nurse cried out.

"Bring it Oooooooooooooon" Santana growled.


	44. Chapter 44

Santana stared out into the window as she laid in the hospital bed, listening to every second the clock struck. She was losing her mind in here… and it's been days since she had a decent conversation. Brittany came often but recently she was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps she had finally given up on Santana too. Santana's eyes caught her reflection in the window… torn, swollen lip… Blue cheek… dark bags under her eyes… bruises on her neck and all over her face. Her dark brown eyes were glassy and her hair?... Okay… We're not even going there. Santana was thin and pale… and slowly turning into a corpse. She had begged Brittany not to tell Quinn what had happened… She didn't want anyone seeing her like this….

"Hi… You awake?" a familiar voice whispered as the door creaked open…

Brittany… Santana's saving grace…

Santana turned to see Brittany holding a huge teddy bear and flowers. Santana couldn't supress a small giggle which escaped her lips… Only Brittany…

"Hi Britt-Britt" Santana hoarse voice replied. "How was the funeral?"

Santana had been surprised when Brittany told her about Ms. Beiste's sudden death, though Brittany did explain that it was due to a sudden stoke caused by a blood clot. The loss weighed heavy on Santana, not because of her and Beiste's personal relationship but because she knew that Quinn must've taken it really hard.

"It was sad" Brittany merely said as she placed her gifts on a table near Santana's bed. "Quinn was… I felt so sorry for her"

Santana looked away as guilt suddenly grasped her.

"What does the doctor say?" Brittany finally said after a few moments of silence.

Santana's mouth sudden became dry as her nostrils flared slightly.

"Santana?" Brittany said after a few minutes when Santana didn't answer her.

"Uhm…" Santana whispered as she tried to hold back a typhoon of emotions which threatened to break her façade.

"Well…" She continued before she inhaled deeply "He said that due to the accident and he brain haemorrhaging… uhm… well... there are some problems"

Santana's voice tore at the seams as she remembers the doctors words.

_"Santana. The healing with take long… and I can't promise you that you will have fully functionality in all of your limbs" _

Brittany's eyebrow furrowed as she looked at Santana in confusion.

"Some problems?" Brittany asked….

"Yeah… Uhm… My spinal chord took quite a hit…"

Santana tried to play off the severity of the news but Brittany gasped… Santana didn't need this right now.

"But usually with Physio and that, you'll be fine… Right?" Brittany whispered…

Santana couldn't help feel agitated at the false hope which Brittany tried to hold onto. Nothing could change what had happened. Santana was so angry with herself for being so stupid and now Brittany wanted to try and fill her with hope? Santana had fucked up her whole future because of rebellion… if only Santana didn't leave in the first place… none of this would've happened.

"Brittany… I really don't need a pep talk right now." Santana said forcefully, making Brittany's eyebrow arch slightly.

"It's not a pep talk Santana. I'm trying to be positive" Brittany said, her tone slightly cutting.

"Really? Positive?" Santana started as the frustration and anger of the whole situation finally gripped her. "You're talking to a half paralyzed girl who drove her car under a truck while as stoned as Ozzy Osbourne. The same girl who has been like this since she was in highschool… Fucking every girl who would have her… drinking as much alcohol as she could… sniff up as much lines as possible… And you don't think I deserve this?"

Brittany was taken aback by Santana's sudden outburst, but stood her ground… refusing to back down.

"What do you want me to say Santana? That it was stupid for you to leave? That you left the only girl who was actually good for you? That you should've thought further than you're nose when you drove your car under the influence? Yes Santana… I should be telling you that you are thoughtlessly reckless and alcohol and drugs has destroyed you. But I'm not here to judge you… I'm here to help you" Brittany growled.

"Destroyed me?" Santana said before laughing cruelly.

"Yes Santana. I knew a girl who was pure and wholesome… who decided to try and destroy herself because of self-loath and guilt. A girl who finally found love and settled down… but while under the influence she sped off in a fit of anger not telling anyone where she was going. We spent days looking for you… thinking you were dead. You never think logically when you are drunk or stoned…. You're reckless and that has destroyed so much in your life"

"If I'm such a problem child. Why did you stick around?" Santana growled,

"Because like everyone. I love you. Love you like my own flesh and blood" Brittany said softly, shocked by the harshness which seemed to radiate from Santana.

"Leave…" Santana then finally said… Shocking Brittany…

"San-"

"JUST LEAVE" Santana suddenly shouted, turning her back on Brittany.

Brittany looked at Santana in confusion before a lone tear run down her cheek. Maybe Santana just needed space right? As she turned to walk away she felt her phone vibrate softly… as she looked at it she was Quinn Fabray's caller ID. Brittany had still not told her about Santana's accident or the coma…. Was now the best time to do it? When Santana was pushing everyone away because she felt ashamed of her actions…

Brittany rejected the call before continuing to walk away…

Quinn didn't need anymore pain…


	45. Chapter 45

**_3 Months Later_**

"Thank you so much for coming Brittany" Rachel said as they sat in the auditorium.

"It's a pleasure Ms. Berry-"Brittany said before smiling politely.

"Please call me Rachel. You're not a student anymore" Rachel said before giggling slightly.

Rachel had asked Brittany to join her in class today to demonstrate the technique of dancing in theatre arts, one art that Rachel herself was not exactly flawless at. Rachel wanted to show her students the level of brilliance required by showing them how one of her accomplished student danced and moved to music almost effortlessly, but first she needed to go through a run of an exercise which she had started the previous year. Last year Quinn had joined her for the exercise but today… Quinn was unfortunately in a meeting with the Dean and Sue…

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

**_In The Dean's Office_**

"All I want is just one day a year when I'm not visually assaulted by uglies and fatties" Sue simply said as Quinn stared at her in horror.

"That does not mean that you should ban them from walking down the corridor" Quinn yelled in frustration.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

"You have great talent this year" Brittany whispered after applauding the group which just finished their set.

Brittany felt mixed emotion as she watched the students remembering all the great times her and her friends had and… how it all seemed like just a distant memory now. Quinn had been sitting exactly where Brittany was seated now when Brittany had first met her. She remembered how Santana had been so nervous and… sketchy…

Santana…..

It's been three months since they had last spoke… not even a message or call… after years of friendship it almost broke Brittany's heart.

"Yes… They remind me a lot of your group." Rachel said before looking down on her list, looking for the next act. "Tina… Your group is next"

Brittany watched as an Asian boy and girl stood up from their designated chairs, followed by a dark-haired girl and boy in a wheelchair. This should be interesting….

The lights went out, leaving the auditorium in silence as a lone figure enter from the right of the stage. Soft whispers broke out before the figure sat on a stool and motioned for something on the side of the stage. A stage hand brought a guitar to the shadow before setting up a mic.

Once the stage-hand had disappeared the shadow cleared her throat…

"This is for you Brittany…"

Brittany's pulse suddenly failed as Santana's voice rippled through the air. What? What was going on… Santana? Oh my-

**_I have to block out thoughts of you, so I don't lose my head_**

**_They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed_**

**_Dropping little reels of tape, to remind me that I'm alone_**

**_Playing movies in my head that make a porno feel like home_**

Santana started to sing before a lone light focused on her, highlighting her now healed face. She looked as beautiful as she did in Highschool… making Brittany suddenly tear up.

"Isn't that…" Rachel whispered before she saw the tears in Brittany's eyes.

**_There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain_**

**_An ounce of peace is all I want for you, Will you never call again?_**

**_And will you never say that you love me just to put it in my face? _**

**_And will you never try to reach me; it is I that wanted space_**

Rachel also witnessed as a lone tear run down Santana's cheek, dropping on the strings of the guitar, which her fingers played flawlessly.

**_Hate me today _**

**_Hate me tomorrow_**

**_Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you _**

A sad smile appeared on Santana's lips as her eyes finally focused on Brittany who sat with her hand over her mouth… crying silently.

**_I'm sober now for 3 whole months, it's one accomplishment that you helped me with _**

**_The one thing that always tore us apart is the one thing I won't touch again_**

**_In a sick way I want to thank you for holding my head up late at night_**

**_While I was busy waging wars on myself, you were trying to stop the fight _**

**_You never doubted my warped opinions on things like suicidal hate_**

**_You made me compliment myself when it was way too hard to take_**

Brittany's eyes darted of Santana as she slowly took in the sight of her long lost friend. Santana didn't have crutches or a wheel chair… She had walked in on stage… Does that mean that she could walk? That she had fully recovered from the accident?

**_So I'll drive so fucking far away that I'll never cross your mind _**

**_And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind_**

Santana dropped her eyes as her strumming become slower, the emotions clearly rushing through her shaking body.

**_Hate me today _**

**_Hate me tomorrow _**

**_Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you _**

**_Hate me in ways, yeah ways hard to swallow _**

**_Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you _**

A small smile appeared on Santana's lips before she took a moment to lick them, as though her throat was dry.

**_And with a sad heart I say bye to you and wave _**

**_Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I had made _**

**_And like a baby boy I never was a man_**

**_Until I saw your blue eyes cry and I held your face in my hands_**

**_And then I fell down yelling "make it go away" just make a smile _**

**_Come back and shine just like it used to be_**

**_And then she whispered "How could you do this to me?"_**

Wait…. Brittany thought. Why was she singing about leaving? Practically begging Brittany to forget about her and forget her? What was Santana up to… she knew as well as Brittany that now that Santana was back… Brittany would not let her go. Santana belonged here with her family, friends and Quinn….

**_Hate me today _**

**_Hate me tomorrow _**

**_Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you _**

**_Hate me in ways, yeah ways hard to swallow _**

**_Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you._**

The sound of applause finally erupted as Santana got up. A small smirk played on her lips before she blew a kiss towards Brittany and walked off stage. Brittany turned to Rachel quickly… but before she could even ask…

"Go… The next class only starts in an hour" Rachel whispered.

Before she had even managed to finish the sentence though, Brittany was already up, running towards the exit doors.


	46. Chapter 46

Brittany didn't know how many times she had found herself in this situation. Running after Santana… trying to stop her… but she couldn't help herself. She just had to speak to Santana… find out what happened. Where has she been? Why hasn't she called… Is she okay?

As Brittany opened the door of the school she saw Santana walking down to the parking lot. Without any hesitation, Brittany ran as fast as she could; her lungs burnt from the effort of it all.

"Santana…" Brittany called out, making the small Latina turn around.

Santana's expression was unreadable as Brittany got closer. Brittany couldn't help but wrap her arms around Santana in a tight embrace as a new wash of tears started to run down her face. Santana hugged Brittany back with just as much longing before whispering softly…

"Im so so sorry Britt-Britt" Santana cried softly as her voice showed evidence of heartbreaking pain.

Didn't Santana understand? Brittany had forgiven her the second Brittany had walked out of that hospital room. She knew better than anyone what Santana was going through… but Santana coming here and singing her apology in the most heart-felt way? Brittany couldn't have asked for more. And she refused to let Santana go… She would do anything to keep her here.

Finally Santana pulled away and smiled at Brittany…

"I just came to get my things…" Santana whispered; her voice slightly forlorn.

Brittany shook her head in disbelief…

"Please… Stay…" Brittany mumbled…

Santana looked away as pain etched into her face. She couldn't stay… There were too many memories here… too much pain… and she couldn't allow Brittany to be damaged so much by her again. Brittany had dealt with so much… Santana couldn't risk hurting Brittany again.

"I can't" Santana replied softly before looking at Brittany, hoping to see understanding in her ice-blue eyes.

Brittany took a deep sigh as she casted her eyes down to her shoes.

"Then just stay for one night… just so we can catch up before you go…" Brittany whispered.

Santana cupped Brittany's faces before tilting her chin up. A smile appeared on Santana's face as she nodded in agreement. One day couldn't hurt right? It's not like she was going to run into Quinn or anything.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

**_Later That Evening_**

"Wow Quinn. That was amazing. I didn't know you could cook" Finn exclaimed as Quinn started to clean up the table.

Quinn smiled politely before looking over to Rachel.

"You better start learning how to make something other that tofu rolls. I think I raised the stakes" Quinn said playfully making Rachel laugh.

After everything that had happened? Finn finally realized that Quinn was not in love with him… and soon found himself falling for the passionately little hobbit who worked across the hall from Quinn. Should Quinn be upset? Hardly… She would never have been happy with Finn and Finn was always such a good friend. So why not have her two best friends date? Better yet… Gigantor and the hobbit were engaged, though it did come as a surprise when Rachel asked Quinn to be her maid of honour.

"Perhaps if he ate more tofu rolls he would lose some of those newly developed love-handles. I'm starting to worry if he will fit into his tux" Rachel continued before poking Finn's stomach playfully.

"Hey!" Finn cried out before he quickly grabbed Rachel, tickling her until fits of giggles escaped from her mouth.

Quinn couldn't help but laugh at the scenario as Rachel finally pulled away, panting and out of breath.

"By the way Quinn! Did I tell you who I saw today… You'd never believe it" Rachel finally said as she started to fix herself up, eyeing Finn with scrutiny.

"Nah ah" Quinn stated as she put the dirty dishes in the sink and made her way back to the table.

"Santana Lopez" Rachel said, expressing it in such away that it would make any gossip queen proud.

Quinn fell silent as her eyes suddenly darted to Rachel's face… trying to make out if Rachel was trying to make a joke or something. Santana back? That couldn't be…. Then why hasn't she come to see Quinn…. Was she still angry at Quinn….

"It was beautiful. Brittany joined me in class today and Santana just arrived… singing the most beautifully twisted song I have ever heard." Rachel continued. "When Brittany finally came back, she asked if she could leave early because Santana was going to stay there the night… and then… Leave tomorrow morning I guess? So nice of her to pop in though. I'm curious to know where she has been all this time"

Thousands of thoughts ran through Quinn mind at a rapid speed before one suddenly stuck.

"Guys… I need to go… Let yourself out okay?"


	47. Chapter 47

Santana stretched out lazily as Brittany opened their front door. How long has it been? After everything that had happened, Santana felt like a stranger in the mist of history. She smiled as she saw the photos of her and Brittany laced on nearly every single wall. Santana was glad that Brittany hadn't given up on her.. after everything that she had done.

"So after everything you had to go to court?" Brittany mumbled as she walked in and threw the keys into a bowl.

Santana simply nodded in silence before a smile appeared on her face. Judge Connor will not be forgetting Santana very soon.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

_"So Ms. Lopez. Am I correct in saying that you drove your vehicle under the influence? Knowing that you not only risked your life but also the lives of others" Judy Connor stated as she watched the small Latina infront of her. _

_"Yes… But in my defence… I was not in the right state of mind; being under the influence and all" Santana said plainly before fiddling with the armrest of her wheel chair. _

_"I understand that Ms. Lopez. That is why you are here" Judge Connor stated as she slid her glasses down the bridge of her nose. _

_"No… I'm here because I got caught" Santana said cockily before looking up at the Judge once more. _

_"You drove into a truck" The Judge exclaimed in disbelief._

_"How was I suppose to know that the truck would appear out of nowhere?" Santana said innocently, before her lawyer placed his hand on her arm. _

_"You were driving on the wrong side of the road!" Judge Connor retorted as her patience started to wear thin. _

_"That is all speculation" Santana continued as she arched her eyebrow defiantly. _

_"Ms. Lopez… We have pictures" The Judge continued. _

_"I object!" Santana suddenly shouted out._

_"Object to WHAT?" Judge Connor shouted as she through her hands up in the air. _

_"You are leading the witness" Santana said, surprised as the Judge's face turned almost purple from rage. _

_"If you continue with your absurdities… I will lead you right into a jail cell for Contempt of Court" The Judge finally shouted, shocking everyone in the courtroom. _

_"Well then… I digress…" Said as she leaned back into the wheelchair… "I wouldn't look good in orange" _

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

"And the final ruling was Rehab? And therapy?" Brittany exclaimed as she turned to face Santana… Surprised by the outcome.

"The Judge thought I was psychotic… I'll never guess why." Santana said as she shrugged her shoulder. "I got off the DUI with a huge fine and my license was revoked for a couple of months …"

"How was the rehab?" Brittany asked as she opened the fridge and retrieved a bottle of Coca-Cola then got two glasses to pour it into.

"Like an old age home for the young and demented" Santana answered before she smiled as Brittany poured the coke in.

"And therapy?"

Santana became silent as her smile turned sad. It had been a harsh recap of her life… a new outlook which was as brutal as it was honest. Brittany looked up to see her friend's eyes looking distantly over the kitchen before Santana's deep brown eyes fell on Brittany once more.

_"Tell me about your parents Santana" Dr. Leroy said as he watched Santana with interest. _

_Santana stood strong as she forced her tears down into her very soul. She refused to break… refused to give the therapist any dominance over her. She would not break… she would not crack… she would not speak. _

_"Santana… I cannot write a report if you do not co-operate." Dr. Leroy whispered as he placed a hand on Santana's shoulder. _

_Santana brushed it off before taking a deep breath. _

_"I know what happened Santana. It's in the report… I know about your parents… I just have to hear it from you. You don't understand the damage that this has done to you. This self-destruction is due to the guilt which is eating you up inside" Dr. Leroy continued._

_Santana still held strong _

_"It wasn't your fault…" Dr. Leroy whispered once again_

_"Have you ever witnessed death?" Santana mumbled before turning to face Dr. Leroy. "Watch as the people you love were killed in a mindless accident? Not being able to do anything?" _

_Dr. Leroy shook his head before he slid his spectacles off his face and rubbed the glass between his cloth covered fingers. _

_"Knowing that you will awake up the next day… and they won't be there. You will never see them smile or hear them laugh again." Santana said distantly. _

_"It wasn't your fault" _

_"I never said it was my fault. The fact of the matter is that I'm here… And they are not… My father saved me instead of my mother and himself. He gave up not only his life but my mother's, as well… just to save me. What does your books and studies say about that? Left behind syndrome?" Santana let out a cold laugh before looking up at the ceiling, a lone tear trailing down her cheek. _

_"I didn't even get to say goodbye… you know…" Santana whispered. _

_"And you think this is a good way to vent out your guilt? By causing an accident yourself? You could've put someone in the same situation as you" Dr. Leroy dared to say. _

_A bolt of burning rage shot through Santana as she stood up, her eyes black with anger. Santana had to pull at every fibre in her being, trying not to beat the shit out this entitled little dumbass. But he just smirked at her before writing something on his notepad. _

_"Don't assume that you know me" Santana growled through her teeth. "You know what you've read on a piece of paper. You know about me… you don't KNOW me" _

_Dr. Leroy slid his glasses back on his face before looking Santana dead, square in the eyes. _

_"So them tell me ABOUT you. Tell me how your mind works… because I will continue my assumptions until you correct them "Dr. Leroy finally concluded._

_X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X_

"I worked through a lot" Santana simply said before Brittany handed her a glass.

A small smile appeared on Brittany's face as her eyes locked onto Santana's. The silence was comfortable… Santana had missed this… She would miss this so much.

"So what happened to the Mustang?" Brittany finally whispered,

"Write-off… it was tangled in the trucks grid. I'm shocked I came out of that… breathing" Santana answered as she made her way to the couch.

Brittany covered her mouth in shock. The Mustang was Santana's pride and joy. Her father, himself, had help Santana build the Mustang up… and now? It was just gone… This must be killing Santana.

"I'm so sorry" Brittany whispered before taking a seat across Santana, holding her glass between her palms tightly.

Santana looked away before a small smile appeared on her face.

"Thank you…" Santana mumbled before looking across to the door as the sound of hasty footsteps became clearer.

"I must say… I love the new car though" Brittany continued, trying to spice up the discussion.

"Yeah…. 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS 454. It's a beaut… 360 Horsepower…. 500 ft-lb of Torque. My cousin hooked me up." Santana mumbled as the footsteps became clearer and clearer. Who the hell could that be?

"I thought your license was revoked though" Brittany said before laughing aloud.

"Well… Let's just say… The Judge reinstated it after a little convincing" Santana replied before arching her eyebrow dramatically.

"So have you seen Qui-" Brittany started but she was rudely interrupted as someone started to beat the door down in a panic.

Santana's eyes shot up towards the door before rising slowly, Brittany following in her wake. She looked at Brittany for a few seconds before looking back towards her old room. Brittany nodded in acknowledgement before walking to the door.

"I'm not here" Santana whispered before disappearing behind the door of her old room.

Brittany nodded once more in acknowledgement before leaning against the door, waiting for Santana to disappear completely.


	48. Chapter 48

The beating of Quinn's heart started to echo in her head as she raced down to the student quarters. Was Santana still here? Was she in time? What the hell would she say when she got there? Would Santana even want to hear what Quinn had to say?

Oh Shit –

Quinn hoped and prayed that there wasn't any cops watching the roads tonight because that was the second stop street which she had just ridden through. Quinn checked each side of her before putting her foot once again down on the accelerator, pushing her car to the max.

Santana better be there…..

Finally she arrived. After a screeching halt, she began her journey…. Running up the stairs. Not caring if students watched her with awkward looks. Quinn didn't care anymore…. This was so wrong… but if being with Santana was wrong Quinn didn't care if she was right. She had waited too many months without Santana…. Wondering, thinking and reaming about what she would say to Santana if she ever saw her again…

And now…. Santana was back.

Quinn's breath quickened as she started to feel the strain grip her. She felt like she was going to pass out at any second. It was too much… everything was just too much. But there it was… Brittany's door.

Santana…

Quinn finally reached the door, banging on it as hard as she could in desperation until a sudden thought hit her…. Quinn had not seen the mustang on her way up. Maybe she was just harassing Brittany late at night for nothing really. Maybe Santana had already left.

After a few more knocks, Quinn became silent.

How Long does it take to open up a door?... Maybe Brittany was asleep?

Suddenly the door creaked open….

"Quinn?" Brittany said before her eyes widened.

Quinn swallowed deeply as she tried to regain her breath before placing her hand on the door, steadying herself. Quinn must've looked crazy at this point… Messed up hair, frantic breathing and a bewildered look.

"Brittany." Quinn breathed out, her eyes rapidly moving over the gap the open door caused. "Where is she?"

Brittany felt her heart break at that moment as she looked over Quinn who stood, looking at Brittany in hope. Hope that Santana was there… Hope that Santana would actually listen to Quinn. But how could Brittany tell Quinn when she promised that she wouldn't tell anyone that Santana was here? Some part of Brittany wanted to beg Santana to come out and atleast speak to Quinn… But it wasn't her place… Right?

"Brittany…. Please" Quinn softly pleaded, as though she could read Brittany's thoughts.

Well… Brittany promised she wouldn't tell…. Sooooooooooo

"Do you want to come in?" Brittany said slyly, looking over her shoulder as though to dare Santana to come out.

Quinn took a deep breath as she heard the panic in Brittany's tone. That could only mean one thing…. Santana had to be here…. Hiding perhaps?

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

Santana found herself listening to the knock as though it was an impending drum roll. Perhaps it was just Sam right? It's not lik-

"Quinn?"

SHIT! Santana bit her bottm lip unconsciously as she looked around the room trying to stop the urge that suddenly gripped her. Santana hated to admit it but she wanted to storm out the room and grab hold of Quinn…. She knew it was stupid…. Mindless. That's why she couldn't look

"Brittany." The Urgency in Quinn's voice shook Santana as she leaned against the wall, sliding down till she finally sat down on the floor. "Where is she?"

Silence filled the air for a few moments and Santana's heart stopped…. Would Brittany sell Santana out? Never….. Could Santana just sit in the room wondering how Quinn looked? Wondering how it would feel to touch Quinn again? Near impossible!

"Brittany…. Please"

Another sorrowful plead… As though Quinn could read Brittany's mind. Santana's chest suddenly constricted as she realized she had been holding her breath since sitting on the floor. Yes. People may think that this is cowardly and pathetic… but Santana had spent months trying forget Quinn. She couldn't risk falling again for Quinn…. Santana just had to-

"Do you want to come in?" Brittany said slyly, looking over her shoulder as though to dare Santana to come out.

FOR THE LOVE OF….. BRITTANY…. NOOOOOooooooooooooo…..

Santana's eyes finally shot open as panic gripped hold of her….. What the hell was Brittany up to!

Silence radiated from the living room as Santana tried to strain her ears but all she could hear was footsteps and the door closing. Santana was locked in and it was all Brittany's fault. How the hell was she suppose to get out of this predicament? Leopard crawl outta here?

"Rachel said…." Santana heard as Quinn to a deep breath as though she contemplated her sentence… "That Santana was at the University"

"Quinn…" Brittany mumbled.

A pang of guilt rippled through Santana as she realized that Brittany was trying to come up with reasons as to why Santana didn't go see Quinn. Brittany…. Always the saint.

"She's been through a lot… She even pushed me away after the accident. You just have to be patient" Brittany continued, her voice soft and gently.

"What accident?" Quinn gasped.

OH SHIT! RUN BRITTANY RUN!

"Uhm… Wait Quinn… let me explain" Brittany stumbled

"Is she okay?" Quinn growled, even sending chills down Santana's spine.

"Quinn… please calm down" Brittany continued

This is how murder happens….

"Brittany…."

Quinn's voice was now dangerously lowly, making Santana flinch. This couldn't be good….

"She's fine…." Brittany whimpered

And then Silence…. Yet Santana could almost hear Quinn's blood starting to boil.

"What happened…." Finally cut through the air… Harsh and cold….

"Quinn… Please" Brittany attempted once more….

1….

2….

3….

4….

5….

Santana counted the seconds as dead silence started to suffocate her. Why was no one speaking? What was going-

Footsteps…. Coming nearer and nearer….

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK….

The door burst open…

And then? Santana suddenly felt completely ridiculous staring up at the petite, blonde goddess which had haunted her dreams. Was Santana Fucking Lopez really sitting on the ground cowering like a little child away from Quinn? Yes… Yes… She was… and Santana could not find one reasonable excuse for it.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X


	49. Chapter 49

"Quinn…." Santana said, unable to think of anything else to say.

Quinn's green eyes searched Santana for a few seconds before their eyes locked and Santana felt her body melt. So much was crashing down… Reality… Fantasy…

"Is that all you have to say for yourself?" Quinn growled before putting her hands on her hips.

Quinn's eyes bore down onto Santana as the light behind her lit Santana's guilt ridden face. An accident? Is that where Santana had been all this time? And no one had cared to inform Quinn. Quinn would deal with Brittany later... but now? Santana had some explaining to do and this time... Santana was not going to run away.

"What the hell happened to you? Hmmmmmm... Care to explain?" Quinn asked with patronizing manner.

Santana felt her eyebrow arch as her eyes steeled themselves against Quinn's harsh glare. Santana would not lose face now… Santana had been through so much and worked through all her issues. Santana refused to backslide now just because Quinn's angelic face was once again facing her. It's not like Santana was the reason their relationship went to shit right?

"I took a vacation" Santana replied calmly before standing up.

Santana could literally see the fury envelope Quinn's irises, darkening them. Oh Shit….

"Okay… You know what?" Quinn cried out before throwing her hands in the air in frustration "I'm tired of chasing down an illusion Santana. I'm tired of running after you and you do nothing but reject me all because of your assumptions."

Santana opened her mouth but was interrupted as soon as her mouth tried to form a word…

"Don't you dare Santana. You're gonna listen to what I have to say and then you can give your commentary afterwards? K?" Quinn continued "I am in love with the girl who fixes cars and watches the stars. The girl who teases me at the most inappropriate of times and is there just when I need her… But I don't know what you've turned into."

Santana felt her eyes shift away from Quinn as Quinn's words struck a deep chord. And then Silence followed as Quinn tried to read Santana's face.

"Did you hear me Santana? I'm inlove with this girl… but this coward? Standing infront of me? Running away and hiding in dark rooms? I don't know who you are" Quinn finally concluded.

When nothing followed but the sound of Santana swallowing deeply, Quinn sighed loudly.

Here they stood… in a cross road? Was it worth filling all the crack which now seemed too much to contain? Hoping that they won't reveal their ugly faces again?

"What about Finn" Santana mumbled, finding herself almost lost for words.

"What about him Santana? Do you see a ring on my finger? Did you ever see a ring on my finger?" Quinn stated coldly.

"He said you were engaged" Santana growled, slowly starting to lose hold on her temper.

"Maybe you should've ask me and we wouldn't be in this mess" Quinn suddenly snapped.

Santana felt her jaw clench as Quinn's tone suddenly struck another chords.

"No. We wouldn't be in the mess if you were open about your past" Santana sneered before moving closing to Quinn, their eyes locking in a unyielding death-glance. "Then I wouldn't freak out when you're fiancé pops in for a visit"

Quinn felt her heart quicken as her senses started to heightened at Santana's intoxicating scent and heated skin. Seriously? Could Quinn's body give her a break… she was trying to be She-rah here dammit.

"His not my Fiancé Dammit! Finn never was. Just because he asked doesn't mean I accepted and what about you? 3 month? No call? No text? And then… TADA… You were in an accident?" Quinn growled as she placed her finger on Santana's chest, which seemed to draw closer with every passing second.

"I got stupid okay? Tried to drowned my sorrows with sex, drugs and alcohol… and then I realized that nothing could…." Santana fell silent as she cupped Quinn's cheek.

Santana couldn't explain what had overcome her… but just hearing those words? Quinn loved her? Finn wasn't in the picture… Quinn ran after her?

"Nothing could fix me….." Santana continued… "Except you…. Unfortunately I was intoxicated on my way back to you."

Quinn's body felt constricted as her brain went through shock therapy caused by Santana's every touch… Santana's every word…. Quinn felt herself falling again. Santana's deep chocolate eyes almost hypnotized Quinn as the drumming of Quinn's heart stilled Quinn's breathing. How did Santana always manage to do this? Make Quinn crumble with her very touch….

That's it… Jury is out….

Quinn was pathetic…

Quinn's hand grasped Santana's as Quinn looked away. Despite everything that Santana made Quinn feel….

"I don't want to be the one who fixes you." Quinn whispered…. "Like I said I'm tired of chasing down an illusion Santana. I can't risk you up and running every time it gets tough. You've already hurt me once… It would be shame on me if you accomplished it twice"

Santana felt her breath hitch as Quinn moved Santana's hand infront of her lips and kissed it gently.


	50. Chapter 50

"You're just gonna let her walk away? Just like that?" Brittany cried out in frustration as Quinn walked out the door.

Brittany was having some difficulty understand what had just happened. Quinn had stormed in… more than ready to sweep Santana into her arms? And? Went into a fiery whirlwind of a verbal whipping when she heard that Santana was involved in an accident… And then…. They were staring into each other's eyes… And now? Quinn had just walked away leaving Santana and Brittany silent.

These two were mental. Brittany had had enough…. It was like being on a crazy train. Filled with tears, laughs and mind-fucks with the constant reminder of insanity. Couldn't they just work things out? They were acting like they would never be able to resolve their problems

"What's the point Brittany?" Santana cried out in hysteria before laughing coldly. "You heard her. Why should In keep holding onto her? Become one of those scary exes that can't let go?"

"The point is that at one stage of this fucked up perversion of a relationship, you were happy. Now stop being such a coward" Brittany finally snapped "You want her? GO GET HER!"

"Brittany" Santana said in frustration as she sat down on the couch, resting her face in her hands. For once in a very long time…. Santana couldn't feel her heart….

Because it had just walked out the door.

Brittany then disappeared, leaving Santana in silence until Santana heard the sound of her guitar getting thrown on the couch next to her. As Santana looked up, she saw deep blue eyes bearing down into her.

"I refuse to let you leave until you get her back" Brittany threatened in a deadly tone. "So if you wanna leave princess? You better get your sorry ass off this couch and go get the love of your life back!"

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X

**_3 Days Later_**

"Thank you everyone. I'll see you tomorrow. Please remember; assignments on my desk first thing tomorrow morning" Quinn stated plainly before grabbing a duster and cleaning the board.

Quinn stared at the board blankly as she inhale. 3 Days and nothing…. Not even a call or note from Santana. Quinn regretted walking away… but Santana just proved Quinn's assumption right by not following her. What did Quinn think exactly? Santana would run after her? Like in some romance novel. This was reality… not some love story written by a love-obsessed middle aged woman. Quinn wouldn't die from a broken heart atleast… although sometimes it felt like she couldn't move on. There were many fish in the sea… yes… But Santana was the trophy that you'd send six hours, pain and physical torture to ensnare. After that? How could Quinn desire anyone else?

Sigh….

Quinn finally placed down her duster before sitting back down on her seat, placing her hands under her chin…. Just watching. Watching as every second passed by. Perhaps she should just leave? It didn't work with Finn but Santana… Santana didn't care enough to follow her. But Rachel had said that Santana was leaving…. It would defeat the purpose. Perhaps Santana was already gone… Carrying on with her ostentatious life. Quinn finally placed her face in her hands as emotions overcame her…. Was it possible to feel so broken yet numb?

Sudden shock registered through Quinn though as someone cleared their throat. Quinn looked up in horror… hoping and praying that the intruder didn't see her moment of weakness; but instead…. Her weakness was standing there, looking at her with mixed emotions.

Santana…

How did Santana sneak all the way from the door to the desk infront of Quinn's desk? ….. With a guitar… What the hell was going on here? Santana smiled slightly as she saw the confusion register on Quinn's face.

"I've been thinking" Santana whispered before Quinn could say anything.

Quinn got up quickly from her seat as she tried to work out Santana's motives. Should Quinn be on the offense? Defence? Running away…. With Santana? Hell knows. Quinn never knew what would happen next. Quinn wanted to chase Santana out; refuse to hear Santana out but then… Santana started playing her guitar softly, silencing Quinn instantly.

"Santana" Quinn continued, but Santana got up simply, moving closer to Quinn.

**_Don't even wanna try._**

**_Sometimes the truth won't make you happy, _**

**_Still I'm not gonna lie._**

**_But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you._**

Their eyes locked instantly as Santana's voice started to flow through the air, making Quinn's heart… stop.

**_I know I'm far from perfect, _**

**_Nothin' like your entourage._**

**_I can't grant you any wishes,_**

**_I won't promise you the stars._**

**_But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you._**

1….

2….

3…..

And then…. Quinn's heart started to beat once more as Santana's chocolate brown eyes softened.

**_Cause when you've given up,_**

**_When no matter what you do it's never good enough._**

**_When you never thought that it could ever get this tough,_**

**_That's when you feel my kind of love._**

**_And when you're crying out._**

**_When you fall and then can't pick your happy off the ground_**

**_When the friends you thought you had haven't stuck around. _**

**_That's when you feel my kind of love._**

Santana watched as tears brimmed Quinn's face, as she placed a pale hand on her mouth to cover her quivering mouth.

**_You won't see me at the parties, _**

**_I guess I'm just no fun._**

**_I won't be turning up the radio _**

**_Singing "Baby You're The One". _**

**_But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you._**

**_I know sometimes I get angry _**

**_And I say what I don't mean._**

**_I know I keep my heart protected, _**

**_Far away from my sleeve._**

**_But don't ever question if my heart beats only for you, it beats only for you._**

...

**_Cause when you've given up,_**

**_When no matter what you do it's never good enough._**

**_When you never thought that it could ever get this tough,_**

**_That's when you feel my kind of love._**

**_And when you're crying out._**

**_When you fall and then can't pick your happy off the ground_**

**_When the friends you thought you had haven't stuck around. _**

**_That's when you feel my kind of love._**


	51. Chapter 51

**_Cause when you've given up,_**

**_When no matter what you do it's never good enough._**

**_When you never thought that it could ever get this tough,_**

**_That's when you feel my kind of love._**

**_And when you're crying out._**

**_When you fall and then can't pick your happy off the ground_**

**_When the friends you thought you had haven't stuck around. _**

**_That's when you feel my kind of love._**

Quinn watched Santana in awe as Santana's voice crumbled through her every fibre. What had she been thinking? There is no way she could forget Santana… especially when Santana looked up at her and took a slight breath. Santana had poured her heart out in that song… and Quinn had felt every rapture in Santana's soul. Quinn knew she had been wrong… Knew she was nothing more than poison to Santana… but She could live without Santana. Ignorance may be bliss but Santana was heaven….

Santana dropped her face as she struck the last chord and smiled sadly. She knew the song shouldn't be enough but how would Santana be able to hold her tears back if she tried to explain every feeling which Quinn stirred in her? Santana didn't want to cry and hated the burning sensation which tickled her throat and nose as she tried to hold back her tears….

"That was beautiful" Quinn whispered as she cupped Santana's cheek, tilting Santana's face so that they were staring deeply into each other's eyes.

Santana thought for a moment as she rushed through one million thoughts which now seemed to start speeding through her thoughts. But only one thing could form on her lips.

"I love you Quinn" Santana whispered as Quinn's skin radiated against her cheek.

Quinn hazel eyes intensified as she watched Santana for what seemed like an eternity. Santana felt as though she was in a trance… waiting to hear Quinn's thoughts, hoping that Quinn would open up.

"I…." Quinn started but she swallowed her words as emotions seemed to get the better of her.

Fearing that Quinn might reject her against, Santana placed her hand on Quinn before taking a deep breath.

"I'm not perfect okay? I get that…. But you make me want to be better. I know that sounds like cliché and it's been over used but… I find pleasure in being in your arms; touching your skin. I've been stupid and reckless… selfish at times… but I'm here to make it right. Even if it means I have to serenade you and cry to get you to listen" Santana said as her eyes traced Quinn's face, trying to look for a flicker of emotion which Quinn always seemed to hid so well.

"You cry?" Quinn teased slightly before coughing back a teary chuckle.

As Quinn turned to look away Santana's hand caught her chin gently, making Quinn focus back on Santana once more. Silence enveloped them as Santana's eyes focuses on Quinn's once more…. Staring deeply into Quinn's soul.

"Yes." Santana said with all seriousness, "Because I can't picture another second without you Fabray"

A warm sensation trickled down Quinn's spine as the firmness and blunt force of Santana's words struck her. Was this the same child Quinn had meet a few months ago?

"You're young Santana" Quinn tried to argue.

Santana was young…. And impulsive… a couple years from now, she would regret declaring her love like this. Quinn didn't want Santana making rash decisions….

"And you're naïve to think that Age has anything to do with love" Santana simply stated before placing her guitar next to her.

"Perhaps... but with Age comes maturity" Quinn bit back, refusing to let that comment go.

Santana pulled Quinn closer before taking a deep breath….

"And Maturity comes with experience, which I have a lot of." Santana whispered as she felt Quinn's pleasure-filled reaction to Santana's touch.

"Don't be a Brat" Quinn breathed out as she felt Santana's arms rest on Quinn's hips.

Quinn tried to block out the melting effect it had on her body, but it was useless… As much as Quinn tried to resist, her body crumbled. All Quinn could do was close her eyes,; try and break Santana's hypnotic trance.

"Me? You're the one who wants to fight this" Santana teased slightly, her tone finally lightening the thick atmosphere which clung to their skin.

"I'm just scared" Quinn continued,

"Of what? Me?" Santana said, slightly taken aback.

Quinn simply nodded before biting her bottom lip. Santana simply got up, standing between Quinn and the desk which Santana had just sat on. A few moments passed in silence before Santana moved closer to Quinn; leaving the lips inches apart.

"I am what I am…. But I'm not the same girl who left here 3 months ago. I'm still the girl who fixes car and watches stars… but I'm not a self-loathing teen ager bent on destruction" Santana whispered. "I don't need to be fix… I don't need to be tamed… All I need is your love"

Quinn's eyes flicked open as though she was shocked by Santana's confession.

"But h-" Quinn mumbled before Santana interrupted.

"Rehab…."

Quinn arched her eyebrow slightly as she placed a hand on Santana's chest, trying to grasp the new found information.

Santana different? Could it be… Wait… Quinn feel inlove with the damaged, reckless Santana. Would this effect Quinn's love? Wait… how did Santana end up in rehab…

"It's a long story" Santana noted as she say the confusion etched in Quinn's face.

"Santana… I…." Quinn mumbled as her eyes flicked around the room, trying to find her words.

Silence suffocated them once more as Santana waited on Quinn's answer. Would they ever be together?


	52. Chapter 52

**_A Couple of Months Later…_**

Neon lights danced across the roof of a darkened room as the smell of cherry smoke and alcohol suffocated the ever-thinning air. Shadowed figures danced under the lights, only highlighted by neon paint which was traced across their bodies. And in this mix? Was the emotionally torn Santana… but she was not dancing… No… but sitting, sipping on a white Russian.

"Is there a reason the Birthday girl is drinking all on her lonesome?" Brittany suddenly said as she wrapped her arms around Santana's now rigid form.

Santana couldn't help but roll her eyes. It was just another year… not like anybody cared. Right?

"'Tana" Brittany moaned in Santana's ear before squealing.

"Got you" Sam shouted out as he wrapped him arms around Brittany, pulling her away from Santana.

"Whoa! Watch the alcohol dude" Puck cried out before placing another white Russian infront of Santana.

Santana raised her eyes, giving Puck a small smile in gratitude. Atleast her friends were here. Except…

"Where's Kurt? And Mercedes?" Santana said aloud as she realized she hadn't seen them since they arrived at this bar.

"Kurt knows the owner. Went there for to discuss business or something" Brittany said, simply waving off Santana's question.

Strange… Usually Kurt would be the one feeding her shots and pink cocktails.

"OH! They made it" Brittany suddenly cried out as a small brunette, followed by a dorky looking giant, waved.

Okay… Long Story. Brittany and Rachel had become huge friends while Brittany helped Rachel out at the University. They were basically inseparable lately. Santana once again rolled her eyes…. Santana Lopez… Friends with Professors… Who would've guessed it?

The small brunette wrapped her arms around Brittany before greeting everyone. In a shocking display of stupidity, she wrapped her arms around Santana aswell, pulling Santana into a tight embrace.

"Hmpft" Santana exhaled before a smile escaped her.

Okay Santana had to admit it… the little dwarf was growing on her. And it helped that Rachel was an ace at baking; sending baked goods regularly home with Brittany.

"So where Qu-" Rachel started before Brittany cut her short.

"Ssssssssh" Brittany hissed before looking down at Santana, who instantly looked away.

"She couldn't make it" Santana finally snarled before getting up and finishing her drink.

If Santana was going to live through this Birthday! Then she was gonna dance like a whore, drink like a teenager and pass out like she's been drugged.

BRING IT ON!

Santana moved through the waves of people as hands moved over her body, brushing paint on her body. Sweat soaked bodies grinded against Santana as she raised her hands as one of her favourite songs started to play.

**_"Indestructible by Robyn" _**

She couldn't believe that Quinn refused flat out to come to her birthday. How childish was that? Right?

The laser show died down as all the lasers started to focus on a lone cage which started to descend from the middle of the roof. Santana should've been use to this by now… **_Fifth Element_** prided itself on their extravagant shows. Santana just continued dancing until…

**_I'm going backwards through time at the speed of light_**

Santana's eyes shot to the cage as she saw the neo colours highlight the features of the girl which had just climbed out of the cage. A Go-Go dancer?

**_ I'm yours, you're mine_**

A tight white dress streaked in neon paint clung to the girls body as she started to make her way to the startled Santana. NO FUCKIN' WAY…

**_ Two satellites_**

**_ Not alone_**

**_ No, we're not alone_**

"Quinn" Santana mouthed as strobe lights started to pulse through the club, highlight Quinn's face piece by piece.

Santana could hear the excited screams of her friends as Quinn started to make her way closer to Santana slowly. A high-five was shared between the group… and Santana knew… She had been played. This had been planned…. Santana was sooooo going to get them… but first.

A naught smirk played on Quinn's face as she pinned her eyes on Santana, looking at her sexily. Santana couldn't decide if she should faint in horror or try and keep herself incontrol as her hormones threatened to take over. Never had she seen Quinn so…. Wild…

"Hmmmmm" A mouth escaped Santana's lips as Quinn finally reached her, but before Santana could connect their lip, Quinn turned her back to Santana, moulding her body into Santana's with ease.

Tease….

And Quinn just proved her Santana's words as her hips started to grind against Santana seductively. If Quinn didn't stop soon Santana would surely pass out…

**_A freeze-frame of your eye in the strobe light_**

**_Sweat dripping down from your brow _**

Quinn moved Santana's hands to her mid-riff as Quinn leaned her head back, enjoying every effect she had on Santana.

**_Hold tight _**

**_Don't let go_**

**_Don't you let me go_**

Santana's hands pulled Quinn closer as she finally took control, moving her lips up Quinn's throat lazily before her chocolate eyes looked across the dance floor to her friend's table. She couldn't believe they had all planned this… The little rascals…

Santana turned Quinn easily before their eyes connected. They hordes of dancers around them disappeared as Santana smiled crookedly, cupping Quinn still grinning face.

**_And I never was smart with love_**

**_I let the bad ones in and the good ones go_**

**_But I'm gonna love you like I've never been hurt before_**

**_I'm gonna love you like I'm indestructible_**

**_Your love is ultra magnetic and_**

**_It's taking over_**

**_This is hardcore_**

**_And I'm indestructible_**

Santana placed a soft longing kiss on Quinn's lips before letting out a content smile.

"I can't believe you did this to me. It was cruel…" Santana teased as they started to dance to their own pace under the pulsing lights and roaring music.

Quinn moved cupped Santana's cheek as she moved forward, rubbing her nose again Santana's.

"No one said being engaged to me was easy Baby" Quinn teased back before her grin finally broke into a triumphant smile.

**_Hands up in the air like we don't care_**

**_We're shooting deep into space_**

**_And the lasers split the dark_**

**_Cut right through the dark_**

**_It's just us we ignore the crowd dancing _**

**_Fall to the floor_**

**_Beats in my heart_**

**_Put your hands on my heart_**

"They really do make the perfect couple" Brittany stated as she snuggled into Sam's shoulder watching as Santana pulled Quinn into a passionate kiss in the middle of the dancefloor.

**_And I never was smart with love_**

**_I let the bad ones in and the good ones go _**

**_But I'm gonna love you like I've never been hurt before_**

**_I'm gonna love you like I'm indestructible_**

**_Your love is ultra magnetic and_**

**_it's taking over_**

**_This is hardcore_**

"Yeah….." Puck said before an evil smirk appeared on his lips "I still wanna bang her though"

"Puck" Brittany cried out before slapping his shoulder.

**_Ooh and I'm gonna love you like_**

**_Like I've never been hurt before_**

**_I'm gonna love you like I'm indestructible_**

**_Your love is ultra magnetic and it's taking over _**

**_This is hardcore_**

**_And I'm indestructible_**

THE END

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X


	53. Chapter 53

Hi Everyone.

Before closing off the book I would just like to thank everyone for the reviews, follows and favouriting. I love reading your reveiws and your comments. I really do hope you will continue reading and enjoying my Fanfics.

Kind Regards,

Whisper'd M!s3ry!

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X


	54. Chapter 54

Another thing before I go - Link to the newest addition to my Fanfic: s/9578633/1/Dark-Intentions


End file.
